Les élèves de Raimon Go
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Arion était convaincu que tout se passerait bien, même si personne ne partageait son avis. Riccardo fit semblant de ne pas se sentir concerné en augmentant le son de sa musique. Victor soupira, se demandant si un jour il pourrait se passer quelque chose de normal à Raimon. Pendant ce temps, les Raimons désespéraient.
1. La bonne idée du coach

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Comment ça va ? Cela fait un long, très long moment que j'avais envie d'écrire cette histoire. Depuis la fin des _Elèves de Raimon_ en fait. Pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas, pas de problème. Techniquement, même si c'est une suite, c'est exactement comme la série Inazuma Eleven Go : vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir lu les _Elèves de Raimon _pour lire cette histoire.**

**Bon, sinon, concernant l'histoire... déjà, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, donc ne cherchez pas de logique. **

**Cette histoire se concentre (pour l'instant) surtout sur Arion, Victor et Riccardo (ah oui ! je vous ai dit que j'utiliserai les noms français ?... ben maintenant vous le savez). Il y a également des personnages de Inazuma Eleven Go _Chrono Stone_ mais pas _Galaxy_ (parce que je n'ai pas regardé _Galaxy_, tout simplement). Et l'histoire se passe juste après Chrono Stone (ça vous vous en rendrez compte rapidement).**

**Bref, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour le moment donc j'arrête de vous agacer maintenant. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise) !**

**Dernière petite information : je ne possède (évidemment) pas Inazuma Eleven (Go, etc. inclus), et cela vaut pour toute l'histoire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**La bonne idée du coach**

Arion n'y comprenait rien. Certes, on lui disait souvent qu'il était à l'ouest parce qu'il ne pensait qu'au football mais cette fois-ci, même en faisant des efforts pour se concentrer, il n'y comprenait rien.

Pourquoi les Raimon se retrouvaient-ils tous dans la salle qui servait de réunion à l'équipe de football du collège ? Enfin, les Raimon plus quelques personnes : Bailong et Fei. D'ailleurs pourquoi Fei était-il là ? Ne devait-il pas être dans le futur, avec sa mère, son père et ses nouveaux amis (enfin, ses anciens amis ? Arion n'avait jamais bien compris cette histoire de mémoire effacée...) ?

Personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui allait être dit. Arion avait questionné Riccardo et Victor à ce sujet et tous les deux ignoraient pourquoi le coach Evans les avait convoqués ici. Fei non plus n'en savait rien, tout comme Bailong. Apparemment l'annonce qui serait faite était un mystère complet pour tout le monde. Pourtant cela devait être important, parce qu'il y avait bien du monde au niveau des adultes. Les coachs Evans et Sharp étaient là, comme M. Blaze, M. Travis et Mme Hills.

De quoi allaient-ils parler ? D'une nouvelle tactique ? Un nouveau membre ? À moins qu'il y ait encore un problème ?

« Tout le monde est là ? demanda Jude Sharp alors que les retardataires prenaient place dans les derniers sièges disponibles. Bien, je peux donc commencer. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette année a été très particulière pour vous, avec toutes ces histoires de voyage dans le temps et de monde à sauver.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... marmonna Michael.

— De ce fait, même si le destin du monde était en jeu, vous avez mis vos études en péril. Cela est inamissible et en tant que coachs de Raimon, nous en prenons la responsabilité. Surtout Mark, en fait – non pas qu'il soit vraiment responsable mais comme il attire les problèmes, généralement on prétend que c'est sa faute.

— Hein ? fut l'intervention très éloquente de ce dernier.

— Laisse tomber, Mark. Je disais donc que nous en prenons la responsabilité. Il est donc de notre devoir de vous remettre à niveau, afin que vous soyez prêts l'année prochaine, lors de votre rentrée. Nous avons donc eu l'idée de vous donner des cours particuliers, même si nous ne sommes absolument pas professeurs et que nous n'avons jamais reçu la moindre formation en lien. »

Alors pourquoi voulaient-ils leur donner des cours s'ils n'étaient pas faits pour ça ? Pour être certains que les Raimons ratent leur année scolaire ?

« Pff, ça n'a aucun sens, dit Victor en croisant les bras, tandis que les footballeurs juniors hochèrent la tête, bien d'accord avec lui – pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord avec Victor...

— Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Nous passerons donc les prochaines semaines à vous remettre au niveau, continua M. Sharp. Vous aurez donc l'obligation de vous rendre ici, tous les matins sauf le week-end évidemment. Nous nous servirons de cette salle comme salle de classe, notamment parce que son écran nous servira de tableau et que les autre salles ne sont pas adaptées.

— Euh... mais on n'est pas censé faire autre chose comme... je ne sais pas, _aller en cours_ à la place ? demanda Gabriel. Après tout, l'année scolaire n'est pas finie... c'est illogique !

— Tu as dit quelque chose, Garcia ? »

Le ton sec du coach Sharp dissuada Gabriel de répéter sa question, tandis qu'il se ratatina sur son siège, dans l'espoir que les verres du coach cessent de le fixer ainsi. Dès que ce fut le cas, il donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête d'Aitor – qui ricanait – en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment, conclua M. Sharp. Nous vous donnerons plus d'explications concernant ces cours particuliers plus tard. Des questions ? »

Une seule main se leva : celle de Fei.

« Oui, Rune ?

— Euh... Je comprends où vous voulez en venir, coach mais... pourquoi je suis là, moi ? »

C'était une bonne question ça. Une question que se posait tout le monde : en quoi Fei était-il concerné par toute cette histoire ?

Jude Sharp ne répondit pas, tournant la tête à la recherche d'autres mains levées.

« Des questions ? » répéta-t-il.

Alors que Fei, attristé d'avoir été ainsi ignoré, dû être réconforté par Arion, Victor et Bailong se regardèrent silencieusement, avant que ce dernier ne lève la main à son tour.

« De même que pour Fei, pourquoi je suis là? demanda Bailong.

— Je disais donc... des questions ? Pertinentes, de préférence. »

Là, clairement, M. Sharp se moquait d'eux.

Bailong serra des poings. D'où sa question n'était pas pertinente ? On lui disait de se pointer ici, pour au final parler de quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas ? Il n'était pas un élève de Raimon ! On se moquait de lui ou quoi ? S'il envoyait un _Ouragan Opalin_ sur le coach Sharp, sa question deviendrait-elle pertinente ?

Personne d'autre n'avait de question. Non pas parce que tout semblait logique mais plutôt l'inverse : tout cela était tellement bizarre qu'il était impossible de choisir une bonne question à poser, parmi des dizaines.

Certes, cette année fut particulièrement agitée. Entre la Route du Sacre, les voyages dans le temps, l'El Dorado et les membres de la Génération de la Seconde Phase, tout ne fut pas simple. Autant dire que les cours avaient été assez délaissés. Sauf que maintenant que tout était revenu à la normale, au lieu de faire selon le plan de M. Sharp, ne suffisait-il pas de remonter dans le temps pour que les Raimon puissent suivre les cours qu'ils avaient raté ?

Puis... pourquoi y avait-il Fei avec eux ? Il n'était même pas de leur époque ou de leur collège... étudiait-on de la même manière dans le futur ? De même pour Bailong : il n'était pas un élève de Raimon. En fait, personne ne saurait dire où il étudiait ou même s'il allait à l'école – après tout, il passait tellement de temps à s'entrainer qu'il semblait impossible de croire qu'il soit capable de faire autre chose que ça. Était-il là parce qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps avec eux ? C'était à peine un miracle que Sor ou Goldie ne soient pas là eux aussi... ou Zanark.

« Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ? demanda Gabriel à Riccardo lorsqu'on leur permit de quitter la salle de réunion.

— Non, déclara le stratège. Il n'y a probablement rien à comprendre.

— Tu as sans doute raison. Je sais que nous avons des coachs extravagants mais là ils font forts. Ils sont devenus fou ou quoi ?

— Tu devrais le dire plus fort, Gabi. Pour que le coach Sharp t'entende. »

Gabriel serra des dents alors il foudroya du regard Aitor, apparu à ses côtés avec un air innocent et serein.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là, toi ?

— Juste depuis que tu as dit que les coachs étaient idiots.

— Tais-toi, ils pourraient t'entendre ! En plus je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu veux m'attirer des ennuis ou quoi ?

— C'est le but.

— Q-quoi ? »

Riccardo les regarda se chamailler – enfin, surtout Gabriel – quelques instants avant de regarder autour de lui. Il ne voyait ni Arion ni Victor dans les parages. Tant pis, il leur demanderait leur avis sur toute cette histoire demain.

. . .

« Bonjour Victor ! »

Victor soupira. Arion ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher d'être enthousiasme si tôt le matin ? En plus, lui et sa sale manie de crier sans même s'en rendre compte lui cassait les oreilles, surtout à une telle heure.

« C'est ça, bonjour, répondit-il sans entrain. Bon, on y va ?

— Attends, je vais juste dire au revoir à Spotter. »

Victor regarda son ami dire au revoir à son chien, celui-ci toujours allongé devant sa niche – et ne semblant pas être très intéressé par ce que son maitre lui disait. Comme quoi même le chien n'avait pas de respect pour Arion... –, avant qu'ils ne puissent quitter la Résidence Windsor pour se rendre à Raimon.

C'était devenu une habitude chez eux, depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils pouvaient emprunter le même chemin pour s'y rendre. Parfois Riccardo les accompagnait, mais les retrouvait généralement devant le collège : il habitait à l'ouest de Raimon et n'avait donc pas d'intérêt à les rejoindre plus loin.

« Je t'ai envoyé un message sur iPiplet hier soir, informa Arion alors qu'ils marchaient, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu... pourquoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Arion prit un air désemparé.

« Oh, est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Tu ne vas pas mettre fin à notre amitié, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, débile, râla Victor. J'étais avec mon frère, à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas allumé une seule fois mon portable donc c'est normal que je ne t'ai pas répondu. En plus, quand j'ai vu ton message, il était trop tard pour te répondre.

— Ah, ouf ! s'exclama Arion en changeant radicalement d'attitude, souriant – ce qui fit que Victor se demanda s'il était bipolaire. Je craignais que tu sois fâché !

— Pff, pourquoi serais-je fâché ? Tu n'as rien fait pour m'irriter. Enfin, pour l'instant.

— Attends, tu disais que tu étais à l'hôpital ? As-tu croisé Sol par hasard ?

— Non. Pour ta gouverne, je ne croise pas toutes TES connaissances à l'hôpital.

— Ah, c'est dommage... Et sinon, Vladimir va bien ?

— Ouais, ouais, il va bien. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à arriver près du terrain de la rivière, juste avant de traverser la gare. À leur grande surprise, ils croisèrent quelqu'un en chemin qu'ils connaissaient. Un garçon portant l'uniforme de Raimon, dos à eux, de leur âge, avec des cheveux blancs.

« Bailong ? appela Victor, étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Ah tiens, Victor et Arion. Vous vous rendez à Raimon ? demanda Bailong en se retournant pour leur faire face.

— Bien sûr, répondit Arion en souriant. On ne va pas sécher les cours, tout de même. »

Bailong et Victor ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer : c'était à se demander si Arion savait ce que cela voulait dire de ''sécher les cours''.

« Et toi ? continua Arion. Tu vas aussi à Raimon ?

— C'est ça. J'ai besoin d'aller voir les coachs pour tirer cette histoire au clair.

— Quelle histoire ?

— Ces cours particuliers. Je ne suis pas élève à Raimon et je n'ai nullement l'intention de rester.

— Il est peu probable que le coach Sharp t'écoute, avertit Victor.

— Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème. En fait, c'est bien pour ça que je daigne me lever si tôt le matin : il m'écoutera, de gré ou de force. Un _Ouragan Opalin_ devrait le convaincre. »

Si ces mots étaient prononcés par quelqu'un d'autre, Victor pourrait s'inquiéter mais venant de la part de Bailong, c'était tout à fait normal – les envies de meurtre, tout ça... c'était un classique chez Bailong.

Comme il fut tout à fait prévisible qu'Arion ait soudainement une ''brillante idée'' et propose à Bailong qu'ils fassent le chemin ensemble. Étonnamment, Bailong accepta et tous les trois arrivèrent à Raimon quelques minutes après.

Riccardo les attendait devant le portail, adossé à un mur avec un casque sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés.

« Salut Riccardo ! s'exclama Arion, sans que le virtuose ne réagisse. Riccardo ?

— Arion, il ne peut pas t'entendre puisqu'il écoute de la musique, fit remarquer Victor.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié, ha, ha...

— Pff... »

Ainsi, Arion se positionna devant Riccardo et fit de grands gestes avec les mains pour attirer son attention, comme s'il n'avait pas compris qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Riccardo le remarque de cette manière. Par contre, tous les passants le remarquaient, et le regardaient comme s'il était fou. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas.

Victor se décida à mettre fin au massacre en se contentant de claquer des doigts devant le visage de Riccardo. Comme par magie, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et retira son casque, le mettant autour de son cou.

« Salut. Tiens, Bailong est avec vous ?

— Ouais, on l'a croisé en chemin, expliqua Victor.

— Tu écoutais quoi, Riccardo ? demanda Arion, curieux.

— Le Concerto pour violon en ré majeur, op. 35 de Piotr Ilitch Tchaïkovski. »

Arion cligna des yeux.

« Le concert de violon quoi de Piotr Letchi qui ?

— Le Concerto pour violon en ré majeur, op. 35 de Piotr Ilitch Tchaïkovski, répéta Riccardo.

— Euh...

— Laisse tomber, Arion, dit Victor. À ce rythme-là, on va finir par être en retard. »

Bailong et Riccardo étant d'accord avec lui, Arion ne put qu'abandonner sa tentative de comprendre le nom du morceau qu'écoutait Riccardo et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le local du club de football.

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent en entrant dans le hall du club de football fut, en dehors de tous les Raimon déjà présents, Fei qui criait. Il était trainé de force à l'intérieur par une jeune fille portant un bandeau orange.

« Goldie ? appela Arion. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Oh, salut Arion ! s'exclama gaiement la jeune fille.

— Et nous ? on compte pour du beurre ? marmonna Bailong en fronçant les sourcils. Malpolie...

— Je suis venue m'assurer que Fei aille en cours, continua Goldie en ignorant Bailong.

— Mais je ne suis jamais allé à l'école de ma vie ! protesta Fei.

— Cela veut dire que tu es analphabète ? demanda Aitor, avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête donnée par Gabriel.

— Justement ! rétorqua Goldie en souriant. Raison de plus pour que tu sois là, Fei. »

Fei soupira avant de se tourner vers Arion, le regardant d'un air désemparé.

« Arion, aide-moi ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire de cours de rattrapages.

— Bienvenu dans le club, dit Bailong.

— Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un cours de rattrapage. En plus, ce n'est même pas mon époque !

— Rune ! Encore à te plaindre ? »

Fei se raidit – comme beaucoup d'autre, tel que Gabriel – quand la voix du coach Sharp résonna tandis que celui-ci apparut, sortant de la salle de réunion. Le silence se fit aussitôt.

« Bon, je vois que vous êtes à l'heure, dit M. Sharp en scrutant la salle. Bien, entrez. Les cours vont bientôt commencer. »

Ce fut en trainant les pieds que les Raimons (plus Bailong, Goldie et Fei) pénétrèrent dans la salle.

M. Hillman se trouvait à l'intérieur, devant l'écran géant et un bureau (qui n'était pas là avant), tout comme M. Travis. M. Sharp se plaça à leurs côtés pendant que les élèves s'assirent. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, il prit la parole :

« Aujourd'hui, vous aurez trois cours : celui de Mathématique avec M. Hillman, le cours d'Histoire-Géographie avec M. Travis et le cours de Philosophie dont je me charge.

—_Parce qu'ils sont professeurs ceux-là _? se demandèrent intérieurs beaucoup._ Et depuis quand on a des cours de philosophie, nous ?_

— J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié votre matériel pour votre premier cours, celui de mathématiques.

— _Mais on ne savait même pas qu'on avait cours de maths_ ! rétorquèrent silencieusement les élèves.

— Nous nous retrouverons ici en début d'après-midi, termina M. Sharp. Puis vous finirez avec le cours de M. Travis. Bon travail à tous. »

Plus par politesse que par sincérité, les élèves le remercièrent tandis que M. Sharp et M. Travis partirent, les laissant avec M. Hillman.

Des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre, chacun se demandant comment le cours allait se passer. Ou alors on se questionnait à propos de M. Hillman qui restait debout, immobile, les bras croisés et aussi muet qu'une carpe. S'était-il changé en statue ?

« Ben alors ? il s'est endormi ou quoi ? »

Arion sursauta, attirant l'attention de Victor et Riccardo à sa droite.

« Jade ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant la manageuse assise à sa gauche. Que fais-tu là ?

— Nous aussi nous sommes concernées par l'annonce du coach Sharp. Tu as oublié que nous étions là, Arion ? demanda une voix juste à côté que de Jade, qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

— Skie ! »

Arion se pencha en avant et vit, à côté de Skie, Rosie avec son inséparable appareil photo.

« Vous êtes toutes les trois-là. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez en cours avec nous.

— Pourquoi ? répliqua alors Jade. On ne voyageait pas dans le temps avec vous, peut-être ?

— S-si, si ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Alors que voulais-tu dire ?

— Euh... je ne sais plus. »

Jade sourit comme si elle venait de remporter une victoire. Arion, lui, était penaud. Il se tourna vers Victor, assis à sa droite.

« Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire ?

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? grommela Victor. Demande ça à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Presqu'aussitôt un fort bruit sourd résonna, faisant sursauter les élèves. C'était M. Hillman qui venait de taper du pied contre le sol.

« Eh bien ! Vous êtes venus ici pour discuter ou travailler ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sévère. Cela fait dix minutes que j'attends que vous fassiez silence. »

C'était à peine une exagération : même pas deux minutes étaient passées depuis que M. Sharp et M. Travis étaient partis et que les Raimon bavardaient.

« Allez, réveillez-vous ! s'exclama M. Hillman, tapant dans ses mains. Vous pensez que ce cours de mathématique se fera tout seul ? Sortez vos affaires et ouvrez grands vos oreilles ! »

Entre Riccardo et Aitor, Gabriel soupira. Il sentait que ce cours de mathématique allait être long...

. . .

Gabriel eut raison : le cours de M. Hillman fut long, très long. Cela se remarqua quand la moitié de la classe se réveilla lorsque la sonnerie de onze heure retentie. M. Hillman, plongé dans de longues et profondes explications – que peu écoutaient – ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Ce fut Riccardo, en tant qu'élève consciencieux – et surtout dernier à sortir –, qui l'informa que tout le monde était parti.

Dès que Riccardo sortit de la salle de réunion, Gabriel s'empressa de le forcer à rejoindre la cafétéria le plus vite possible, ne désirant pas s'attarder ici. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul.

« C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! râla Michael en déposant son plateau sur la table.

— Même si j'utiliserai une appellation différente, je ne peux qu'être de ton avis cher camarade, approuva Eugène.

— Si même toi tu n'as rien compris au cours je crois que c'est sans espoir, maugréa Adé en soupirant.

— Pas étonnant qu'il soit coach de football et pas prof de math ! ajouta Michael. On pige rien à ce qu'il raconte !

— Woah, Michael semble énervé, dit Arion alors qu'il rejoignait JP et Victor. Moi non plus je n'ai rien compris au cours, et vous ?

— Rien du tout, déclara piteusement JP tandis que Victor secoua la tête sans rien dire. Je me demande s'il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui suivait le cours...

— Parce que vous appelez ça un cours ? dit Jade en prenant place à leur table. Je dirai plutôt que c'était un somnifère audio.

— Jade, il ne faut pas parler ainsi, sermonna Skie. Ce n'est pas si simple d'être professeur.

— Oh je n'en doute pas ! surtout quand on n'a pas les compétences requises pour enseigner.

— Tu exagères. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui a compris le cours tout de même. »

Pourtant, en jetant un simple coup d'œil aux Raimons présents dans la cafétéria, seules deux hypothèses étaient possibles : soient le cours fut incompréhensif, soit les Raimons étaient vraiment très idiots à force de se prendre des ballons dans la tête tous les deux maths. Mais comme les manageuses ne jouaient pas au football, cette deuxième hypothèse s'avérait fausse – sauf dans le cas d'Arion, mais c'était justement une exception...

« Il faudrait demander à Riccardo, clama Arion. Il doit être fort en math.

— Ah bon ? Comment sais-tu ça, Arion ?

— Je n'en suis pas certain mais ça parait logique. Riccardo semble doué en tout. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un argument mais personne ne voulait perdre son temps à le dire à Arion en partant dans de longues et interminables explications – que de toute manière il ne retiendrait pas.

« Bailong aussi pourrait avoir compris, ajouta Victor. Il est très intelligent.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Jade. On ne dirait pas.

— HÉ ! J'AI ENTENDU ! »

Bailong, de l'autre côté de la cafétéria, se leva, l'air furieux. Jade sourit.

« Tiens, il a une bonne ouïe celui-là, taquina-t-elle.

— Jade, il vaudrait mieux ne pas chercher les ennuis, avertit Skie, inquiète.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Skie. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? M'envoyez un ballon de football ?

— Jade !

— D'accord, d'accord ! J'arrête. Rassurée ? »

Le reste de la pause de midi se déroula sans problèmes et arriva l'heure maudite où il fallut retourner dans la salle de réunion pour un cours de philosophie avec M. Sharp. Autant dire que personne n'était vraiment pressé de s'y rendre, sauf pour une exception des plus inattendues : Fei.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être ici, demanda Arion, perplexe.

— Je sais mais j'avais tort, dit Fei avec un grand sourire. J'admets qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprenais pas... »

Aitor s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Gabriel le fit taire avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

« Mais dans l'ensemble c'est fantastique d'aller en cours, poursuivit Fei. Vous ne trouvez pas ça extrêmement intéressant ?

— Les cours... intéressants ? répéta Michael. Tu as dû te cogner la tête quelque part, toi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Encore pire qu'Arion.

— Il t'a contaminé, c'est ça ? plaisanta Aitor.

— Ne les écoute pas, intervenu Gabriel. Tant mieux si tu aimes apprendre. Je suis certain que beaucoup souhaiteraient être dans ton cas. »

Cela permettrait de trouver les cours intéressants et de ne pas mourir d'ennui par exemple. En parlant de mourir d'ennui, le cours de philosophie allait commencer.

Sauf qu'à la surprise générale, M. Sharp n'était pas là. En fait, il n'y avait personne dans la salle. Peut-être qu'il était en retard, tout simplement ? Cette idée paraissait étrange mais c'était la plus plausible donc les élèves attendirent et attendirent et attendirent...

Sauf qu'après une vingtaine de minutes sans M. Sharp en vue, certains en eurent assez et quittèrent la salle à la recherche de leur professeur. Ils ne virent donc pas que quelqu'un arriva dans la salle, annonçant un message de la part de M. Sharp qui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire cours. Pour quelle raison ? Ça par contre, ce n'était pas précisé.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ou quoi ? râla – encore – Michael. D'abord il nous dit d'être présents et maintenant, c'est lui qui est absent ?

— Euh... Tu es sûr que tu veux te plaindre qu'on ait pas cours de philo ? demanda Adé.

— Mmh... mouais, non, tu dois avoir raison. C'est très bien comme ça, en fait. »

Ils n'allaient pas se plaindre de ne pas avoir cours, tout de même. Ils n'avaient donc affaire qu'à une chose terrible : l'ennui. Arion eut alors l'ingénieuse idée de proposer de faire un match de football en attendant et, soudainement, l'ennui ne semblait une épreuve si terrible aux yeux des élèves. Après tout, même si Arion ne jurait que par le football, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Alors faire une partie de football avant de reprendre les cours n'était pas très ingénieux, surtout que de toute manière ils s'entraineraient juste après...

. . .

Le cours de M. Travis fut le seul cours à peu près normal de la journée. Apparemment, pendant une période de sa vie, M. Travis avait vraiment été instituteur donc cela expliquait qu'il enseigne un peu mieux que M. Hillman. Le cours était toujours ennuyeux, certes, mais tout de même plus logique et simple à comprendre.

Même s'il y eu quelques moments d'égarements...

« M. Travis ?

— Oui, Cazador ?

— Pourquoi vous portez une moustache en plus d'une barbe ? Elle est encore plus ridicule que celle de Végéta dans Dragon Ball GT.

— Aitor ! Cela ne va pas de parler ainsi à un professeur ?

— Mais enfin, Gabi... c'est toi qui m'as dit que cette moustache n'allait pas du tout à M. Travis.

— Q-Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

— Qu'avez-vous dit à propos de ma moustache, Garcia ?

— R-rien monsieur, je le jure ! »

Même si ce cours fut plus divertissant que celui de maths, cela n'empêcha pas tout le monde – excepté Fei – d'être content que cela prenne fin.

Alors sans surprise, lors de l'entrainement du soir, quand le coach Evans leur demanda comment s'étaient passés les cours, ils répondirent avec la plus grande sincérité du monde :

« Vous êtes sûr que M. Hillman a le droit d'être prof ?

— Il est passé où, le coach Sharp ? Il devait nous faire cours de philo. Enfin, c'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas là mais bon...

— On est pas un peu trop jeune pour faire de la philosophie ?

— On peut emmener un oreiller en classe ? J'aimerais bien dormir durant le cours de math.

— M. Travis ne pourrait pas nous faire cours pour toutes nos matières ? »

M. Evans, loin de s'inquiéter, rit de ces commentaires, mettant ça sur le compte du fait que c'était normal que les élèves n'aiment pas particulièrement leurs cours, surtout au début. Les Raimon abandonnèrent rapidement l'idée de partager leur détresse à leur coach : à parier, il devait trouver l'idée du coach Sharp géniale – parce qu'il ne remettait jamais en doute l'intelligence de son ami.

Ainsi, le soir venu, le problème de ''la bonne idée du coach Sharp'' n'était toujours pas réglé. Avant de se séparer pour rentrer dans leurs domiciles respectifs, dans le hall du club, les Raimons s'étaient rassemblés autour d'Arion – il était capitaine : il assumait et prenait ses responsabilités ! sinon à quoi ça servait un capitaine, franchement ? – afin qu'il trouve une solution à la situation actuelle calamiteuse.

« Arion, tu dois en parler au coach ! s'exclama Subaru. On ne va jamais tenir à ce rythme.

— Je suis bien d'accord, approuva Adé. Déjà que les cours normaux, ce n'était pas de la tarte... là c'est impossible.

— Euh... je... commença Arion.

— Tu as intérêt à faire quelque chose, Arion ! insista Michael. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça mais... je préférais aller en cours comme avant.

— Avec des cours pareils, on va jamais réussir à rattraper quelconque cours, continua Eugène.

— D-d'accord mais...

— Si on peut appeler ça des cours... ajouta Gabriel.

— Alors, Arion ? Tu vas faire quelque chose ?

— Je te préviens, si tu ne fais rien...

— M-mais...

— Tu veux ruiner nos études ?

— N-non !

— Alors va parler au coach ! »

Le pauvre Arion, pratiquement harcelé, ne parvenait pas à en placer une. Jusqu'à ce que l'attaquant vedette de Raimon se place à ses côtés, l'agacement visible sur son visage.

« Et si vous la boucliez deux minutes ? intervenu Victor, faisant taire tout le monde. Peut-être qu'Arion pourrait parler, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Plus personne n'osa prendre la parole, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de Victor. Celui-ci, satisfait, regarda Arion. Ce dernier sembla comprendre le message et, bien qu'étant assez mal à l'aise de toute l'attention qu'il recevait, reprit la parole :

« Écoutez ! Je sais que la situation ne vous plait pas et je dois admettre que moi-même j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi le coach Sharp veut qu'on suive ces cours particuliers... mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner si rapidement ! »

De nombreux soupirs se firent entendre.

« Je savais qu'il dirait ça... gémit Adé.

— Il fallait s'y attendre... souffla Eugène.

— Pourquoi c'est lui le capitaine déjà ? marmonna Michael.

— Arrêtez de vous plaindre comme des enfants de cinq ans ! réprimanda Victor, les faisant sursauter. Et écoutez, au lieu de parler pour rien. C'est clair ?

— O-oui...

— Bien. Vas-y Arion, continue.

— M-merci, Victor. Les amis ! C'est vrai que tout cela est assez déroutant mais nous devrions laisser au moins une chance à l'idée du coach Sharp. Peut-être que ça va nous plaire, au final ?

— Je suis d'accord avec toi ! approuva Ryoma avec enthousiasme. C'est juste un défi à relever. En plus, j'ai beaucoup aimé faire la sieste ce matin ! Je n'ai jamais eu un cours aussi bien et original.

— À la base, c'était un cours de math... fit remarquer Gabriel.

— Ah bon ? Ha, ha ! Je devais vraiment dormir profondément pour ne pas l'avoir vu !

— Arg, arrêtez votre cirque ! intervenu Michael. Ouvrez un peu les yeux ! Vous êtes les seuls que ces cours débiles ne dérangent pas.

— Tu crois vraiment ça ? rétorqua tranquillement Riccardo. Bien, faisons un vote. Qui n'est pas dérangé par les cours de rattrapages organisés du coach Sharp ? »

Sans surprise, Victor leva la main : il était pratiquement toujours de l'avis d'Arion, même quand il savait pertinemment que celui-ci semblait faire n'importe quoi. Riccardo leva aussi la main, tout comme Ryoma, Samguk, Aitor et Lucien – notamment parce que ce dernier était plein de bonne volonté. Skie aussi leva la main, de même que Rosie – elle était maintenant dans la même classe que Riccardo, alors elle ne pouvait qu'être ravie de ces cours.

Les derniers à lever leurs mains furent Goldie et surtout Fei, qui s'exclama :

« Personnellement, même si c'est la première fois que je suis des cours, je trouve que c'est très enrichissant. J'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse trouver ça ennuyeux ou inutile.

— T'en fais pas tu ne vas pas tarder à changer d'avis, assura Michael. Bon, du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Faisons comme propose Arion, dit Riccardo. Laissons une chance au plan du coach Sharp. Si vraiment cela ne fonctionne pas, nous agirons en conséquence. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Les élèves se regardèrent.

« Mouais, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour l'instant, répondit Gabriel. Je suis prêt à faire un effort. Et vous les gars ?

— On va essayer... accepta Adé en soupirant.

— Cela ne devrait pas être bien dur, dit Eugène.

— Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'imagine... grommela Michael.

— Bien sûr que tu as le choix, déclara Riccardo.

— Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Bon on fait comme vous le dites. Mais au moindre problème, vous vous en occupez.

— Pas de problème. Arion ? »

Le capitaine de Raimon hocha la tête, souriant.

« Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien ! » assura-t-il.

Soupir général. Arion était beaucoup trop optimiste.

Le soir venu, sur iPiplet...

**Arion Sherwind** est connecté.

**Arion.** Bailong ! Bailong !

**Bailong.** Quoi ?

**Arion.** Est-ce que tu es passé près de la gare pour rentrer chez toi ?

**Bailong.** Oui et alors ?

**Arion.** C'est génial !

**Victor.** En quoi c'est génial, Arion ?

**Arion.** Eh bien ça veut dire que Bailong n'habite pas loin ! On pourrait faire le chemin ensemble, la prochaine fois ! Toi, moi et Victor !

**Bailong.** Euh... non merci.

**Jade. **Oh allez, fais pas ton asocial comme Victor.

**Victor. **Pardon ? Je ne suis pas asocial.

**Jade** aime « Victor Blade est asocial ! ». **Riccardo**, **Arion** et **douze autres personnes** aimes ça.

**Victor.** JE NE SUIS PAS ASOCIAL ! Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu es d'accord avec ça, Arion ?

**Michael**. Tiens, il écrit en majuscule comme Ryoma maintenant ?

**Arion.** Ben c'est vrai, non ?

**Victor.** Tss, vous me fatiguez tous.

**Bailong** aime ça.

**Arion.** Au fait... ça veut dire quoi, asocial ?

**Michael**. Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

**Riccardo**, **Gabriel** et **trois autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Voilà ! Le premier chapitre est fini. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu. **

**Ah et pour ceux qui se demanderaient : « pourquoi Bailong et pas Sol ? C'était Sol dans l'équipe Chrono Stone ». C'est vrai mais il s'avère que j'ai joué à Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone Tonnerre, la version où c'était Bailong et pas Sol. Voilà tout. À la base, je voulais d'ailleurs faire apparaitre Sol dans ce chapitre mais pour diverses raisons j'ai décidément annulé cette idée.**


	2. Le professeur d'anglais

**Voici le chapitre 2 ! Le nouveau personnage de ce chapitre (donc le prof d'anglais) devait vous surprendre. Ou alors il vous est venu en tête et du coup vous savez déjà qui est ce fameux professeur d'anglais. Enfin bon, vous verrez bien !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Le professeur d'anglais**

Quand Arion sortit de la Résidence Windsor, Victor et Riccardo l'attendaient dehors. Si Victor se comportait comme à l'accoutumance – en se contentant d'être ennuyé d'attendre – Riccardo, quant à lui, se tenait à bonne distance de la résidence. Non pas à cause de celle-ci mais du locataire qui logeait dans la niche juste à côté : Spotter, le chien d'Arion.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur de Spotter ? Il est pourtant gentil ! lui avait dit Arion, incompréhensif quant à la réticence de Riccardo de s'approcher du canidé.

— Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Arion, l'avait averti Victor avec un sourire narquois. Monsieur préfère les chats, donc c'est normal qu'il ait peur des chiens. En attendant, le meilleur ami de l'homme, c'est le chien. »

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Victor aussi faisait partie de la ''Team Chien''. Ils étaient donc deux, contre Riccardo, qui était ''Team Chat'' mais qu'impotent leurs efforts pour le convaincre que les chiens n'étaient pas dangereux, le virtuose persistait à rester éloigné des canidés. Il était vrai que Spotter avait l'air effrayant, allongé là à bailler comme le vieux chien qu'il était...

« Bonjour Victor ! Bonjour Riccardo ! salua gaiement Arion.

— Salut Arion, se contentèrent-ils de répondre simplement, avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

— J'ai hâte de savoir qui seront nos professeurs aujourd'hui. Pas vous ?

— Pas spécialement, déclara Victor. Si c'est au même niveau que le cours de mathématiques, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Autant aller au primaire apprendre combien font deux plus deux.

— Il faut espérer que nous aurons de bons professeurs », ajouta Riccardo.

Si Victor n'était pas... ben, Victor, il aurait éclaté de rire.

« Je sens que ce n'est pas gagné. »

Autant espérer que le coach Evans arrête de s'entrainer avec un pneu à ce rythme-là !

Ils partirent en direction du collège Raimon. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que, non loin derrière eux, se trouvait Bailong, qui veillait à ne pas être remarqué : il avait accepté une fois de faire le trajet avec Victor et Arion mais ne voulait nullement que cela devienne une habitude.

Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent des éventuels professeurs qu'ils auraient aujourd'hui, ainsi que des cours. Riccardo fit d'ailleurs la remarque qu'ils devraient demander leurs emplois du temps au coach Sharp sinon, à ce rythme, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Arion et – surtout – Victor ne purent qu'approuver. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils aient une petite discussion avec le coach Sharp. Peut-être faudrait-il demander l'aide de Bailong pour cela ? Il était fort probable que son idée d'_Ouragan Opalin _envoyé dans la tronche d'un professeur fonctionne pour attirer l'attention.

L'ambiance n'était pas à la joie quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée du club de football. Suite aux évènements de la veille, personne ne voulait se rendre en cours, sauf pour quelques exceptions.

« Arg, arrêtez de faire ces têtes d'enterrement ! On a déjà vécu bien pire, non ? »

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que Ryoma se fasse projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce par une Jade énervée, qui lui priait gentiment – en criant, pour faire bonne mesure – de la boucler et d'arrêter de dire des bêtises. On prit note de rester éloignée de Jade : celle-ci semblait s'être levée de très mauvais pied – encore plus que d'habitude.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ryoma, dit alors Fei, dont l'attitude était l'opposée de celle-ci qu'il avait la veille. Vous avez une chance incroyable de pouvoir aller en cours ! Il faudrait que je propose ça à Siméon et les autres en rentrant.

— Au moins il y en a un que les mesures du coach réjouissent, marmonna Victor.

— Salut Fei ! s'exclama Arion en s'approchant de son ami du futur. Tiens, Goldie n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

— Elle est rentrée, expliqua Fei. Apparemment, comme maintenant j'ai envie d'aller en cours, elle n'avait plus besoin d'être là. »

C'était toujours un mystère que Fei se soit soudainement découvert une passion pour les cours. Comme quoi, les gens du futur étaient vraiment bizarres – enfin, ceux du présent comme Arion n'étaient pas mieux, mais bon...

« Ah c'est dommage, dit Arion, déçu. Ça aurait été bien qu'elle reste plus longtemps...

— Elle a pris la poudre d'escampette dès qu'elle a pu, oui, intervenu Michael. Pff, si seulement je pouvais faire pareil...

— Techniquement, rien ne t'oblige à rester, fit remarquer Aitor. Donc si tu veux y aller, vas-y. Cela fera des vacances à nos oreilles de ne plus t'entendre te plaindre.

— Pour que le coach Sharp me fasse la morale après et me mette en colle ? Très peu pour moi. Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Il ne veut pas retourner dans son académie militaire au lieu de nous gâcher la vie en restant ici ?

— Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, Ballzack. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de répéter ? »

Michael bondit alors que le coach Sharp apparut juste derrière lui – un pingouin en peluche dans les mains. L'attaquant s'empressa de se cacher derrière Adé et Eugène en grommelant :

« C'est un ninja ce type ou quoi ? Et puis pourquoi il se trimbale un pingouin en peluche dans les mains ?

— J'ai entendu, Ballzack, dit M. Sharp. Une remarque à faire concernant mes méthodes d'enseignement ?

— _Quel enseignement_ ? rétorquèrent en silence plus d'un.

— Tu devrais te taire avant de t'attirer plus d'ennuis, conseilla Aitor avec un grand sourire.

— Ferme-là, souffla Michael en le foudroyant du regard.

— On ne jure, Ballzack. Une heure de colle.

— Q-quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est sa faute !

— En plus tu oses mentir à un professeur et accuser un de tes camarades ? Deux heures de colle. »

Adé et Eugène se chargèrent d'empêcher Michael d'ajouter quoi que ce soit – histoire d'arrêter le massacre – tandis qu'Aitor faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas exploser de rire. À côté de ce dernier, Gabriel soupira.

Ne voulant pas se prendre d'heures de colle comme Michael, personne n'osa prendre la parole, permettant ainsi au coach Sharp de parler. Il leur expliqua vaguement les cours qu'ils auraient aujourd'hui : le cours d'anglais, le cours d'économie – ils n'étaient pas un peu jeunes pour s'intéresser à l'économie ? –, et à leur plus grand drame, finalement le cours de philosophie. Bien sûr il ne daigna pas leur dire qui étaient leurs professeurs d'anglais et d'économie. Riccardo et Arion n'eurent pas non plus l'occasion de lui demander l'emploi du temps que M. Sharp quitta déjà le club de football.

Ce fut donc en entendant Michael maudire le monde entier qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Où se trouvait déjà un professeur.

« So, you're here ! Finally ! » s'exclama une voix avec un fort accent anglais.

Un homme étrangement semblable à M. Swift se tenait debout devant eux, une main sous son menton – menton pourvu d'une barbe bleue elle aussi – et l'autre croisée sur son torse. L'homme était vêtu d'un costume blanc, à croire qu'il allait à son propre mariage et l'un de ses yeux bleus était dissimulé derrière ses mèches. Des tasses de thé étaient posées sur son bureau de travail, à côté d'un sac représentant le drapeau anglais

Alors que les élèves s'assirent, tous avaient les yeux rivés vers l'homme, le regardant curieusement.

« J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... déclara JP. Pas vous ?

— Tu as raison, il me dit quelque chose, approuva Wanli.

— Vous pensez que c'est un cousin de M. Swift ? proposa Samguk. Ce n'est pas courant d'avoir des cheveux bleus.

— Wow, merci pour cette précision, dit sarcastiquement Aitor. Les gens ne naissent pas avec les cheveux bleus ? Quelle nouveauté...

— Aitor !

— M. Swift a des cousins anglais ? s'étonna Arion.

— C'est qui M. Swift ? » demanda Fei.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent trouver réponse à leurs interrogations, l'homme aux cheveux bleus sourit et tendit la main.

« Prenez place, je vous prie. Le cours d'anglais va bientôt commencer.

— _Tiens, il parle japonais_ ? s'étonnèrent les élèves, qui s'attendaient déjà à devoir passer de longues et interminables heures à tenter de comprendre ce que dirait le professeur en anglais.

— Ah, et pour votre gouverne, je ne suis pas lié à Nathan Swift. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'on nous croit de la même famille, tous les deux. Prenez garde à ne pas lui faire remarquer : il s'énerve très vite quand on parle d'une quelconque ressemblance entre nous deux. Il ne m'aime pas vraiment.

— E-excusez-moi ! s'exclama Arion en levant la main. Euh, monsieur... ?

— Partinus, offrit l'homme. Je suis M. Partinus, votre professeur d'anglais.

— Vous connaissez M. Swift ?

— Bien sûr. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors du FFI, celui où Inazuma Japon est devenu champion du monde junior. En vérité, les Knights of Queen auraient aussi pu gagner, mais bon...

— Les Knights of Queen ? répéta Victor, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Oh ! Vous êtes Edgar Partinus, l'ancien capitaine des Knights of Queen ! »

M. Partinus sourit de plus belle.

« Exactement. Belle déduction, jeune homme.

— Victor, comment tu sais ça ? demanda Arion.

— J'ai assisté au FFI avec mon frère à cette époque, expliqua Victor. Les Knights of Queen ont fini dernier de leur groupe cette année-là. »

Ils ne le remarquèrent pas mais M. Partinus grinça des dents et serra des poings, alors que ses épaules s'abaissèrent comme si une tonne de brique venait de lui tomber dessus, avec le mot ''perdant'' marqué dessus.

« C'est quoi le FFI ? questionna Fei, qui était complètement perdu.

— Le Football Frontière International, expliqua Arion avec enthousiasme. C'est la plus grande compétition de football junior au monde ! C'est à partir de là qu'Inazuma Japon est devenue l'équipe la plus réputée de toutes et que le football a pris une ampleur phénoménale dans le monde entier grâce à Mark Evans !

— D-d'accord...

— Donc vous êtes un joueur de football ? s'exclama JP à l'attention de l'enseignant. Oh, vous connaissez des Supertechniques ?

— Bien sûr, sinon il est impossible d'accéder au mondial, confirma M. Partinus non sans une certaine fierté – et probablement de l'orgueil et de la vanité. Ma Supertechnique fétiche se nomme _Excalibur_.

— Oh, comme l'épée du roi Arthur ! s'écria Arion.

— Exactement. C'est bien, je vois que vous avez de la culture, bien plus que certains japonais prétentieux que je connais... »

Bien qu'on se demandait de qui M. Partinus parlait, personne n'osa le questionner à ce sujet : par ses marmonnements et son air énervé, cela semblait être un sujet sensible qu'il valait mieux éviter.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'un ancien capitaine du FFI fait ici ? dit Riccardo

— Tiens, c'est une bonne question ça, approuva Gabriel.

— Il a peut-être mis fin à sa carrière de footballeur parce qu'il était trop nul ? proposa Aitor.

— EH TOI ! JE T'AI ENTENDU, POUR TA GOUVERNE ! »

Les trois garçons tressaillirent au cri de M. Partinus, alors qu'Aitor tomba à la renverse après s'être pris une craie envoyée en pleine figure – oui, elle avait été envoyée avec beaucoup de force...

« I AM THE BEST FOOTBALL PLAYER IN THE WORLD, DAMNIT!

— Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Adé.

— Aucune idée, répondit Michael en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais rien pigé à l'anglais. Vu les types qu'ils se trimballent au Royaume-Uni, pas étonnant que j'ai jamais eu envie d'aller là-bas...

— Je crois qu'il est vexé, fut la remarque très pertinente d'Eugène.

— Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, dit Michael, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. Il n'agite pas des bras comme ça pour un entrainement de pom-pom-girl, t'es sûr ?

— Mais du coup, il est prof oui ou non ? »

Ça, c'était la grande question que tout le monde se posait mais M. Partinus ne semblait pas très disposé à leur répondre. À la place, le joueur anglais inspira un grand coup et fit volteface, tournant le dos à la classe. Sous les regards médusés de tous, il prit une tasse de thé et se mit à en boire tranquillement comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait.

« Il se fout de nous ou quoi ? grommela Bailong.

— Euh... M. Partinus ? appela Riccardo en levant la main.

— Yes, Di Rigo?

— Quand... Quand est-ce que commence le cours ? Vous êtes bien notre prof d'anglais ?

— Yes! déclara énergétiquement M. Partinus alors qu'il reposa sa tasse et regarda la classe avec assurance. Je suis effectivement votre professeur d'anglais. Pour tout vous dire, c'est Mark lui-même qui m'a proposé d'être votre professeur d'anglais et dans ma grande bonté, j'ai accepté.

— Il avait vraiment rien à faire s'il a accepté une telle chose simplement parce que le coach lui a demandé... marmonna Aitor, avant qu'une craie ne frôle son visage et qu'il ne décide, pour sa sécurité, de se taire.

— Vous connaissez le coach Evans ? s'exclamèrent en cœur Arion et JP.

— Bien sûr, depuis le FFI, confirma M. Partinus.

— Ah oui, c'est logique... reconnut Arion, alors qu'à côté Victor soupira.

— Quand même... Le coach n'aurait pas pu se contenter d'un professeur d'anglais normal ? murmura Gabriel.

— Le coach Evans n'a jamais vraiment été quelqu'un de logique, fit remarquer Riccardo.

— Mouais, tu dois avoir raison... J'espère tout de même que ce cours sera moins bizarre que les autres. »

. . .

Gabriel avait eu trop d'espoir. En soit, le cours d'anglais n'était pas dérangeant mais qu'est-ce qu'il était compliqué ! M. Partinus avait eu la bonne idée de parler uniquement en anglais et il ne prenait jamais la peine d'arrêter pour expliquer ce qu'il racontait ou se répéter, comme si les élèves devant lui étaient eux-mêmes anglais. Seuls quelques chanceux parurent comprendre ce qu'il déblatérait à toute allure, comme Riccardo – ce qui était normal : Riccardo était doué en tout comme disait Arion –, Bailong – peut-être Victor avait-il raison à son sujet : sous son tempérament particulier se cachait un élève studieux ? – et quelques autres. Pour sa part, Gabriel n'avait pratiquement rien comprit.

Pourtant, M. Partinus n'était pas un mauvais prof. Il semblait déjà plus normal que M. Hillman et M. Sharp, même s'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'énerver radicalement quand on lui parlait du FFI. Apparemment, le fait que les Knights of Queen soient arrivés dernier de leur groupe était un sujet à ne pas évoquer. Cela faisait pourtant déjà dix ans pour que M. Partinus s'en remette mais il semblait avoir du mal...

Donc au final, quand le cours d'anglais prit fin, tout le monde était ravi et personne ne cacha sa joie quand la sonnerie résonna. M. Partinus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de ces ''japonais malpolis'' avant de s'assoir sur son fauteuil et de se resservir une tasse de thé.

Plongé dans sa dégustation de thé, il ne remarqua que tardivement que quelques élèves se tenaient devant son bureau. Il les reconnut sans peine : Arion Sherwind, Jean-Pierre Lapin et Victor Blade.

« Yes? Que puis-je pour vous, jeunes hommes ? demanda M. Partinus.

— D-dites monsieur... commença le garçon aux cheveux bouclés avec hésitation. Vous pourriez nous montrer votre Supertechnique ?

— Ma Supertechnique ? Vous parlez d'_Excalibur_ ?

— Oui ! »

M. Partinus reposa sa tasse, réfléchissant quelques secondes avant de sourire :

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est d'accord.

— Super ! s'exclama Arion tandis qu'il se mit à bondir d'impatience. Tu entends ça, JP ? On va voir une Supertechnique du FFI ! C'est... »

Arion et figea et écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh ! J'ai une idée ! JP, et si tu te mettais dans les cages pour essayer de l'arrêter ?

— Hein ? Mais je n'ai aucune chance de l'arrêter ! protesta son ami gardien.

— Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver. Puis même si tu n'y arrives pas, n'est-ce pas génial de se dire que tu pourras faire face à une Supertechnique pareille ?

— Euh... sans doute, oui. Bon, c'est d'accord ! »

C'est ainsi qu'au lieu de se rendre à la cafétéria pour déjeuner, Arion, JP et Victor se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de football dans la cour de Raimon. Leur présence ainsi que celle de M. Partinus attira bien des curieux, dont un homme aux cheveux blonds attachés dans une queue de cheval qu'Arion était certain d'avoir déjà vu.

« Dites... cet homme, il ne vous dit pas quelque chose ?

— Le type aux yeux rouges ? demanda Victor. N'est-ce pas le coach de Kirkwood ?

— Ah mais oui !... mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

— Aucune idée. Jamais compris cet homme.

— Sherwind, passe-moi le ballon. »

Arion fronça les sourcils. M. Partinus n'était pas trop loin pour tirer ? Il se tenait de l'autre côté du terrain, bien loin des buts dans lesquels il devait marquer. Mais Arion ne posa pas de question et lui envoya le ballon, que M. Partinus réceptionna sans peine.

« C'est normal qu'il soit au bout du terrain ?

— Tiens, tu n'es pas au courant de comment fonctionne sa Supertechnique ? s'étonna Victor.

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Mmh... tu verras. »

M. Partinus envoya le ballon en l'air, avant de lui-même se propulser dans les airs. Il tourna sur lui-même quelques fois à une vitesse impressionnante avant de lever sa jambe droite, d'où apparut une forte lumière bleue semblable à une lame d'épée, qu'il abaissa sur le ballon.

« Wow, c'est ça, _Excalibur_ ! s'exclama Arion.

— Attends, ce n'est pas tout, indiqua Victor. Il y a plus impressionnant. »

Arion comprit bien vite ce que voulait lui dire Victor en voyant le ballon se diriger vers les cages de JP. Était-ce lui ou le ballon allait de plus en plus vite, avec de plus en plus de puissance ? C'était étrange : normalement les tirs perdaient en puissance en traversant du terrain mais là c'était l'inverse.

C'était des plus surprenant mais Arion n'oublia pas d'encourager son ami, qu'importe combien cette Supertechnique était impressionnante :

« Vas-y, JP ! Arrête le ballon ! »

JP dut se rendre compte que ce tir allait être difficile à arrêter puisqu'il n'hésita pas à faire appel à Atlas, le Protecteur de la Terre pour utiliser la célèbre _Main Magique_ de Mark Evans.

« JP sort le grand jeu, s'exclama Arion. Il va arrêter ce tir !

— Je n'en serai pas si certain... dit Victor.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Regarde. »

Arion observa plus attentivement JP et comprit où voulait en venir Victor : JP semblait avoir des difficultés à arrêter ce tir. C'était difficile à croire, puisque JP se servait de son Esprit Guerrier mais, petit à petit, il fut repoussé dans sa cage jusqu'à ce que sa Supertechnique se brise et que le ballon entre dans les buts, propulsant son gardien dans les filets alors que son Esprit Guerrier s'évapora dans les airs.

« Q-Quoi ? Le ballon est rentré ! s'écria Arion. Alors c'est ça, le niveau d'un joueur du FFI ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Avec la distance, le tir aurait dû être moins puissant.

— _Excalibur_ ne fonctionne pas comme toutes les autres Supertechniques de tirs, annonça M. Partinus alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux. Sa spécificité, c'est d'être plus forte à mesure qu'on est éloigné des buts.

— C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes mis si loin ! comprit alors JP, remis de la Supertechnique qu'il s'était pris. C'est incroyable !

— Il est certain qu'avec une telle Supertechnique on se demande comment les Knights of Queen ont fait pour finir dernier du Groupe A lors du FFI. »

Alors qu'Edgar grinça des dents, les trois joueurs juniors levèrent les yeux et virent le coach de Kirkwood venir vers eux.

« Tiens, Byron Love l'efféminé, dit M. Partinus avec dédain. Vous êtes venu admirer ce que vous ne pouviez pas faire au FFI parce que vous avez été disqualifié contre Inazuma Japon ?

— Pas vraiment, monsieur le borgne, rétorqua M. Love en souriant. J'ai appris que vous étiez au Japon pour donner des cours d'anglais aux Raimon et je me demandais si vous étiez si nul au football que vous aviez reconsidéré un changement radical de carrière professionnelle.

— Tiens, en parlant de carrière professionnelle, n'était-ce pas vous le coach de Kirkwood, qui a lamentablement perdu contre les Raimon lors de la Route du Sacre ? »

Arion ne sut pas si cela était le fruit de son imagination mais il eut l'impression de sentir une légère tension dans l'air. Cela avait peut-être à voir avec les regards assassins que se lançaient M. Partinus et M. Love.

Il se pencha vers Victor et JP, leur murmurant :

« Vous pensez qu'ils sont amis ?

— On dirait plutôt le contraire, répondit Victor.

— Ils sont assez effrayants... ajouta JP. On devrait peut-être y aller, non ? »

Les trois garçons furent d'accord et, alors que M. Partinus et M. Love continuaient à s'envoyer des piques, s'éloignèrent discrètement vers la cafétéria où ils retrouvèrent tous les autres. Évidemment, les élèves, depuis la cafétéria, avait vu ce qui s'était passé grâce aux fenêtres et ne perdirent pas de temps pour se précipiter vers Arion, JP et Victor.

« C'était quoi cette Supertechnique ? s'écria Ryoma. Rien que la voir ça m'a boosté à fond pour m'améliorer et faire des tirs incroyables comme ça !

— Eh les gars, pourquoi le coach de Kirkwood est là ? demanda Adé.

— Ils discutent de quoi, M. Partinus et M. Love ? ajouta un troisième.

— C'est moi ou la Supertechnique est devenue progressivement plus puissante en traversant le terrain ?

— J'aimerais tellement avoir une Supertechnique pareille ! »

Il fallut un certain temps à Arion et JP pour répondre – tandis que Victor tentait d'éloigner tout le monde avec des menaces – et enfin se retrouver à la table de l'équipe de foot de Raimon.

« Hé les gars, vous saviez que M. Partinus et M. Love se connaissaient ? » demanda Arion.

Seul Aitor hocha la tête.

« Xavier et Jordan m'ont raconté qu'ils se sont rencontré lors d'une cérémonie de fin du FFI, où toutes les équipes participantes étaient invitées sur l'île.

— En tout cas s'ils se connaissent, ils ne semblent guère s'apprécier, dit Eugène. Il est à se demander pourquoi. »

À ces mots, Aitor sourit narquoisement.

« D'après la rumeur, ils se détestent à cause d'une histoire de concours de popularité.

— Un concours de popularité ? répéta Arion.

— Oui, pour déterminé le joueur le plus populaire du FFI. M. Love semblait convaincu qu'il allait arriver dans le top 10 mais il s'est retrouvé derrière M. Partinus, qui lui-même s'attendait à être dans le Top 3. Apparemment ils ont mal pris les résultats et depuis se font la guerre à cause de ça.

— Pff, c'est complètement puéril, dit Michael. Qui accorde de l'attention à des tests de personnalités, franchement ?

— Tu trouves que tu es bien placé pour parler ? rétorqua Subaru. Tu as piqué une crise quand il y a eu ce sondage sur les joueurs les plus populaires de l'équipe et que Riccardo et Doug étaient devant toi. Tu as même crié que c'était forcément truqué.

— M-même pas vrai !

— Tiens, tu es imbu de toi-même, Michael ? »

Eugène et Adé durent tenir Michael de toutes leurs forces pour l'empêcher d'aller étrangler Aitor, qui lui-même se faisait réprimander par Gabriel. Le chaos recommença à se faire dans la cafétéria, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dise :

« Eh venez voir ! Je crois que M. Partinus et M. Love sont devenus fou. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout le monde se précipite vers les fenêtres pour voir, qu'en effet, M. Partinus et M. Love semblaient avoir perdu l'esprit. Ils se trouvaient toujours sur le terrain de football dans la cour mais, au lieu de se tenir droit comme deux adultes responsables et sérieux, enchainaient des poses très étranges en criant des mots incompréhensifs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils se prennent pour des Power Rangers ?

— Je crois qu'ils se battent.

— Sans même en arriver aux poings ? Ils n'iront pas loin dans ce combat alors.

— Quelqu'un arrive à comprendre ce qu'ils disent ?

— Je ne crois que M. Partinus parle en anglais. Ce sont probablement des insultes.

— Et M. Love ? Ce n'est clairement pas du Japonais.

— C'est peut-être du Coréen ? Il jouait dans l'équipe coréenne lors du FFI.

— Il est Coréen ? Mais alors pourquoi est-il au Japon ?

— Déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il fait à Raimon ? Il n'est pas censé être à Kirkwood, vu qu'il est coach de cette équipe ? »

Gabriel soupira. Lui qui pensait que M. Partinus était normal, voilà que le contraire venait de lui être prouvé. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : au moins M. Love n'était pas leur professeur. Il avait presque de la peine pour Kirkwood. Presque.

« Riccardo ?

— Oui ?

— Tu penses qu'on aura un professeur normal dans ces cours particuliers ?

— Non. »

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait.

Le soir venu, sur iPiplet.

**M. Swift**. Alors c'est vrai... Il est de retour...

**Arion**. Tiens, M. Swift ! Vous êtes sur iPiplet ?

**M. Evans**. De qui parles-tu, Nathan ?

**M. Swift**. De l'autre snobinard d'anglais.

**Ricardo**. Vous parlez de M. Partinus?

**M. Swift**. Oui. Aphrodite m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient croisés à Raimon ce matin.

**Arion**. C'est qui Aphrodite ?

**JP**. Ce n'est pas M. Love ?

**Victor**. Si, c'est lui.

**Arion**. Hein ? Mais pourquoi on le surnomme Aphrodite, alors ?

**Victor**. Qu'est-ce j'en sais, moi ?

**JP**. C'est normal que ce nom me dise quelque chose ?

**Subaru**, **Wanli** et **trois autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Riccardo**. Si tu as quelques notions en mythologie, oui. Aphrodite est la Déesse de l'Amour dans la mythologie grecque.

**Adé**. Comment tu sais ça, Riccardo ?

**Aitor**. Facile. Il s'intéresse à tout ce qui ennui tout le monde.

**Michael** et **Doug** aiment ça.

**Jade**. Tiens, il est encore sur iPiplet, lui ?

**Gabi**. Aitor !

**Arion**. Mais quel rapport entre M. Love et la Déesse de l'Amour ? Au fait... est-ce que, du coup, la Déesse de l'Amour est liée à la Déesse de la Victoire ?

**Eugène**. Je crains te décevoir en te répondant que non. Ces deux déesses n'ont rien à voir.

**Arion**. Ah dommage...

**JP**. Mais alors, pourquoi M. Love se fait-il surnommer ainsi ?

**Riccardo**. Aucune idée.

**Victor**, **Bailong** et **cinquante autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Arion**. Cinquante autres personnes ?

**M. Grim**. Ha, ha, nous non plus nous n'avons jamais su pourquoi Byron Love tient tant à se faire appeler Aphrodite. Pourtant on s'est vraiment creusé la tête pour comprendre...

**Torch**. Connaissant Byron, c'est sans doute juste parce qu'il est très mégalo.

**Fox**. Dixit celui qui tient à se faire appeler Torch.

**Torch**. Je ne t'ai pas sonné, toi ! Tu te crois mieux, peut-être ?

**Arion**. C'est qui Torch et Fox ?

**M. Greenway**. C'est Claude Beacons et Bryce Whitingale.

**Arion**. Qui ?

**Torch**. GENRE TU NE NOUS CONNAIS PAS ? ON EST ULTRA CÉLÈBRES ! PAS VRAI, BRYCE ?

**Fox**. Ouais, ouais...

**M. Evans**. Ah tiens, Claude et Bryce ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait plus de nouvelles de vous ! Ce n'est pas super ça, Nathan ?

**M. Swift**. Génial... Pour en revenir à mon problème, j'espère qu'Edgar est là pour un cours laps de temps parce que sinon j'entends déjà les milliers de questions demandant si c'est mon cousin ou mon frère jumeau disparu.

**Arion**. QUOI ? Vous avez un frère jumeau, M. Swift ? Vous ne vous l'aviez jamais dit !

**M. Swift**. Et voilà que ça recommence...

**M. Evans**. Ah, tu parlais d'Edgar ! Il va rester à Inazuma quelques temps.

**M. Swift**. QUOI ? Pourquoi ça ?

**M. Evans**. Parce qu'il est le nouveau prof d'anglais.

**M. Swift**. Mais comment ça se fait qu'il soit prof d'anglais, lui ? Et pourquoi ici, à Inazuma ?

**M. Evans**. Parce que je lui ai demandé, bien sûr !

**M. Swift**. Tu lui as demandé ?... on peut savoir pourquoi ?

**M. Evans**. Ben, comme c'est un anglais, il doit bien parler anglais, non ?

**M. Sharp**. Fine déduction, Mark.

**Mme Hills**, **Mme Evans** et **douze autres personnes** aiment ça.

**M. Evans**. Merci ! Du coup, je me suis dit qu'il fera un très bon professeur.

**M. Swift**. J'aurais dû m'en douter... j'espère que je ne le croiserai jamais.

**M. Greenway**. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

**M. Schiller** aime ça.

**M. Swift**. Arg, ne commence pas, Jordan !

**Michael**. S'il est aussi compétent que M. Sharp on est mal barré...

**M. Sharp**. Deux heures de colles supplémentaires, Ballzack.

**Eugène**. Cher Michael, aurais-tu oublié que les professeurs voient ce que tu écris ?

**Michael**. Je suis vraiment maudit...


	3. Les espions ratés

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus – sauf qu'à la base je devais le poster plus tard, vers mi-Avril mais je n'ai pas pu résister à le publier maintenant – donc je vous laisse passer directement à la lecture. Bonne lecture.**

**Réponse à _AfterTheRain_ : Je ne pense pas qu'on verra beaucoup Caleb. J'avoue que c'est un personnage qui me laisse assez indifférente (si, si, c'est possible) mais surtout je n'ai pas vraiment de « rôle » à lui donner dans cette histoire pour l'instant. On verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Les espions ratés**

« Bonjour. Arrêtez de parler et asseyez-vous, le cours de philosophie va bientôt commencer. »

Les élèves se plaignirent à voix basse alors que M. Sharp, toujours avec son pingouin en peluche en main, entra dans la salle de classe.

« Comme vous le savez, vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes pour avoir des cours de philosophie.

— _On avait remarqué, oui_ ! s'exclamèrent silencieusement les élèves.

— Cependant il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre. Dans l'Antiquité, la philosophie était une notion essentielle, même à votre âge.

— _Oui mais on n'est pas dans l'Antiquité, là !_

— Pff, il va se prendre pour Platon, c'est ça ? marmonna Michael.

— C'est qui Platon ? demanda Arion. Un poisson ? Une plante maritime ?

— Arion, tu confonds avec du plancton... fit remarquer Gabriel tandis qu'à côté, Victor soupira. Ça n'a rien à voir.

— Je dirai plutôt que notre cher professeur se prend pour Confucius, intervenu Eugène. Cela serait plus logique, puisque nous sommes asiatiques et pas occidentaux.

— Mouais, pas faux, admit Adé d'un air dépité. Enfin, ça ne changera pas le fait qu'on n'y comprendra rien...

— Sherwind, Peabody, Kébé, Ballzack ! Vous voulez des heures de colle ?

— N-non monsieur !

— Alors taisez-vous quand un professeur parle. Bien, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, les méthodes d'enseignement de la philosophie sont trop... traditionnelles. De ce fait, j'ai décidé d'y remédier en vous faisant suivre un programme de philosophie très particulier.

— _Oh non..._

— Nous étudierons donc la philosophie d'un point de vue très précis... »

M. Sharp se retourna, faisant face à la classe et leur montrant son pingouin en peluche.

« Celle des pingouins ! De ces animaux qui méritent qu'on leur accorde plus d'attention et qui, à cause du réchauffement climatique, disparaissent de plus en plus – au même titre que les ours polaires mais eux on s'en fiche. Il faut remédier à cela et c'est pour cela que je veux vous sensibiliser à leur cause en parlant de la philosophie toute particulière des pingouins ! »

Les élèves soupirent en cœur. Ces cours de philosophie n'annonçaient bien...

. . .

« Et donc, si l'économie est tournée de cette manière, il serait très simple de déclencher une Troisième Guerre mondiale. Vous avez tout compris ?

— Euh... »

Les élèves ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Ils venaient d'avoir cours d'économie – encore une matière qu'ils n'étaient pas censés avoir... – avec nul autre que Xavier Schiller – qui s'était aimablement proposé pour leur faire cours. Sauf que cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un cours mais à de la propagande pour commencer une Troisième Guerrier mondiale dirigé par les Schiller – oui, pas seulement par Xavier Schiller mais la famille Schiller toute entière. Ce n'était pas très rassurant comme cours, qu'importe combien M. Schiller semblait être un bon professeur.

« Je ne pensais pas dire une telle phrase un jour mais... Tu penses qu'on devrait s'inquiéter que M. Schiller ait pour plan de conquérir le monde ? demanda Gabriel à Riccardo quand ils sortirent de la salle.

— Il faut espérer que non, répondit le virtuose. Et avertir les autorités au moindre signe suspect.

— Mouais... ils vont nous rire au nez, je pense.

— Pas forcément. Tu connais Victoria Vanguard ?

— Victoria Vanguard ? Comme M. Vanguard, l'ancien premier ministre ?

— Oui. Eh bien le coach Evans connait Mlle Vanguard. Cela pourrait être utile pour la suite.

— Tu as raison. Mais comment le coach connait-il la fille de l'ancien premier ministre ? C'est à croire qu'il connait le Japon entier.

— En tout cas, le Japon le connait. Cela doit avoir un impact.

— Probablement... »

Avec le cours d'économie fini, Gabriel et Riccardo s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez ce dernier, comme d'habitude : ils passaient le reste de l'après-midi ensemble avant que Gabriel ne doive rentrer chez lui une fois le crépuscule venu.

Ils allaient donc traverser le portail du collège Raimon quand quelque chose attira leur attention. Enfin, plutôt quelques personnes : Arion et Victor plus spécifiquement. Alors que Victor était adossé à un mur avec l'air le plus ennuyé au monde, Arion était penché de manière à voir la rue devant l'enceinte de Raimon tout en étant légèrement dissimulé.

« Arion ? appela Riccardo. Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Le concerné sursauta comme pris en flagrant délit alors qu'il fit volteface.

« Riccardo ! s'exclama-t-il en soupirant. Ouf, ce n'est que toi. »

Riccardo et Gabriel se dévisagèrent.

« Comment ça ''que moi'' ? répéta Riccardo. Tu cherches à éviter quelqu'un ?

— Euh... on peut dire ça, je suppose ?

— Victor ? Tu peux nous en dire plus ? »

L'attaquant ténébreux soupira, comme s'il rechignait à aller faire un entrainement des plus ardus, avant de répondre :

« Arion espionne Bailong. »

Cela expliquait sa réaction quelque peu exagérée quand Riccardo l'avait appelé. Cela se comprenait : si Bailong – irritable comme pas possible – apprenait qu'on l'espionnait, il ne faudrait pas donner cher d'Arion après. À n'en pas douter, Bailong l'expédierait à l'autre bout d'Inazuma en invoquant son Esprit Guerrier...

« Pourquoi l'espionnes-tu, Arion ? demanda Riccardo.

— Tu es suicidaire ? ajouta Gabriel.

— Hein ? Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Arion. Je cherche juste à savoir où il habite.

— Euh... ça fait un peu phrase de psychopathe, fit remarquer Gabriel.

— Psykokwak ? Ce n'est pas un pokémon, ça ?

— Euh... laisse tomber.

— Arion, pourquoi veux-tu savoir où habite Bailong ? questionna Riccardo.

— C'est pour qu'on fasse le trajet ensemble ! Si Bailong n'habite pas loin de la Résistance Windsor, on pourrait faire le chemin jusqu'à Raimon ensemble ! Ce ne serait pas fantastique ? »

Ils ne partageaient clairement pas la même définition de ''fantastique''. Faire le trajet avec Bailong n'avait nullement l'air agréable aux yeux de Riccardo et Gabriel mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire : de toute façon, Arion étant Arion, il pouvait devenir ami avec n'importe qui – Victor en était la preuve.

« Oh, j'ai une idée ! s'exclama Arion. Vous voulez bien nous aider à espionner Bailong pour savoir où il vit ?

— Euh... le principe de la discrétion, ce n'est pas d'être le moins nombreux possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer ? rétorqua Gabriel.

— Oui, mais ça serait plus amusant si on est tous les quatre, souligna Arion, tandis qu'à côté, Victor leva les yeux au ciel.

— Amusant ?

— C'est d'accord.

— Quoi ? »

Gabriel jeta un regard choqué en direction de son ami musicien.

« Pourquoi acceptes-tu ça, Riccardo ? »

Riccardo haussa les épaules.

« Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! insista Gabriel. Je tiens à la vie, moi. Si jamais Bailong nous découvre... »

Il frissonna, ne parvenant même pas à conclure sa phrase.

« Si tu veux, je te rejoins plus tard chez moi, proposa Riccardo. Les domestiques te connaissent, ils devraient te laisser entrer sans peine.

— Euh... Pff, bon d'accord, je viens avec vous, accepta Gabriel avec résignation. Mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tiens pour responsable, Arion ! »

Par cela, il entendait surtout les frais médicaux qu'ils auraient probablement à payer s'ils se retrouvent à l'hôpital suite à un _Ouragan Opalin_ envoyé sur eux par un Bailong furieux.

. . .

Ce fut ainsi qu'Arion, Victor, Riccardo et Gabriel se retrouvèrent à espionner discrètement Bailong. Il n'y avait que deux petits problèmes : déjà, ils n'étaient pas très discrets et, deuxièmement, leur cible avait disparu – ce qui était assez problématique en effet. Eh oui, occupé à discuter avec Riccardo et Gabriel, Arion n'avait pas vu où était parti l'attaquant de lumière. Il ne savait qu'une chose : Bailong allait en direction du quartier commercial d'Inazuma. Ce qui était à l'opposé de la Résidence Windsor.

« Il est probablement allé acheter quelque chose dans la galerie marchande, expliqua Arion. On le retrouvera là-bas !

— Il vit peut-être par-là, non ? proposa Gabriel.

— Impossible. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-il allé de l'autre côté pour rentrer chez lui la dernière fois ?

— Pff... on ne peut pas juste l'attendre sur le terrain près de la rivière ? Il passera bien par-là s'il habite non loin.

— Mais on risquerait de le manquer ! »

Gabriel soupira. Ses tentatives de faire renoncer Arion étaient bien vaines. Ce qui n'était pas bien surprenant. Pourquoi même prenait-il la peine d'essayer ?

« Cela ne sert à rien, lui confirma Victor. J'ai déjà essayé. »

Si même Victor avait échoué à raisonner Arion, c'était peine perdu.

Ils se rendirent donc dans les arcades de la rue commerçante, notamment là où il y avait le restaurant des Nouilles Rai Rai. Il fallut beaucoup d'effort pour convaincre Arion qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Bailong se soit rendu aux Nouilles Rai Rai et donc qu'ils n'avaient pas à y aller, ni pour manger ni pour passer le bonjour à Archer Hawkins.

« Vous pensez que Bailong est allé à la Salle d'arcade ? demanda Arion.

— Pff, Bailong déteste perdre son temps à jouer donc c'est impossible, rétorqua Victor.

— Peut-être qu'il est déjà reparti ? proposa Gabriel. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi Bailong serait venu ici. »

Sauf qu'au même moment, comme si le destin se moquait d'eux – enfin, surtout de Gabriel –, Bailong apparut, sortant d'un supermarché avec un sac de course en main. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se cacher dans un coin de l'arcade pour que l'attaquant lumière ne les voie pas. Bailong dut sentir qu'il était surveillé puisqu'il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Au grand soulagement de Gabriel, il ne les remarqua pas et continua son chemin, sortant de la rue.

« Bailong était en train de faire des courses ? s'étonna Arion.

— Parce qu'il prend la peine de manger ? ajouta Gabriel.

— Il va probablement rentrer chez lui, maintenant ! Suivons-le ! »

Ils se remirent donc à suivre Bailong, qui ne semblait pas se douter de quoi que ce soit. Il était pourtant difficile de croire qu'il ne remarquait pas les quatre personnes qui le suivaient – tout le monde les regardait...

À moins qu'il fasse exprès de les ignorer, comme pour se persuader qu'ils n'existaient pas s'il ne les voyait pas...

« Je sens que ça va mal finir, tout ça, gémit Gabriel.

— Mmh...

— Arion a vraiment de ces idées parfois...

— Mmh...

— Riccardo ? »

Devant les réponses brèves et sans éloquences de son ami, Gabriel porta son regard vers Riccardo. Il vit alors pourquoi le virtuose ne daignait pas faire de véritables phrases : il ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Il portait son casque de musique et regardait discrètement sa playlist sur son portable.

Gabriel comprenait alors pourquoi Riccardo avait accepté de suivre Arion et Victor : il ne refusait jamais une occasion d'écouter de la musique.

« Ah ben merci pour le soutien... » marmonna Gabriel.

Ils passèrent de nouveau devant le collège Raimon, cette fois en se dirigeant vers le terrain de la rivière. Comme quoi Gabriel avait raison : ils auraient pu attendre Bailong là-bas au lieu de se rendre à la rue commerçante.

Arion, Victor, Gabriel et Riccardo sortaient à peine de la gare par laquelle il fallait passer pour rejoindre le chemin près de la rivière quand Bailong, quelques mètres plus loin, s'arrêta brusquement et fit volteface vers eux.

« Je le savais ! s'écria-t-il en les foudroyant du regard.

— _C'est bon, on peut faire notre testament_ ! s'écria mentalement Gabriel.

— S-salut Bailong ! s'exclama Arion en souriant maladroitement. Comment ça va ? »

L'attaquant de lumière le foudroya du regard.

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous me suivez comme ça ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Euh... eh ben...

— Arion veut savoir où tu habites. »

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel. Victor n'avait apparemment aucun instinct de survie. Enfin, en même temps, puisqu'il devait être le seul véritable ''rival'' de Bailong, ce dernier le laisserait en vie et se contenterait de tuer Arion, Gabriel et Riccardo. Victor n'avait donc pas grand-chose à craindre mais bonjour l'esprit d'équipe. En même temps, Victor et ''équipe'' semblaient des antonymes, même si la Route du Sacre et toute cette affaire concernant l'El Dorado avaient prouvé le contraire.

« Hein ? En quoi ça te concerne où j'habite, Sherwind ?

— Ben, c'est que... »

Encore une fois, Arion semblait hésitant. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Victor le pousse légèrement par l'épaule, ce qui eut le mérite d'avoir l'effet d'un déclic chez le capitaine de Raimon.

« Je me disais que ça serait bien qu'on puisse faire le chemin jusqu'au collège ensemble si tu ne vis pas trop loin », déclara-t-il finalement.

À la surprise générale, Bailong n'explosa pas dans une colère noire. En fait, il parût plutôt intrigué : fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras. Oui, chez Bailong, c'était la manière dont il exprimait sa perplexité.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux aller au collège avec vous ?

— Euh... Parce que c'est toujours bien d'être avec des amis ?

— Parce que nous sommes amis ?

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama gaiement Arion avec plus d'énergie. Après tout, nous jouons dans la même équipe ! En plus, tu adores le football ! »

Personne ne voyait vraiment le rapport entre le football et l'amitié mais dans la tête d'Arion Sherwind cette équation devait être logique.

« En plus c'est toujours bien de commencer une journée avec des amis, poursuivit Arion en souriant. On te voit souvent seul, alors un peu de compagnie devrait te faire plaisir, non ? »

Arion avait apparemment du mal à se dire que des gens pouvaient apprécier d'êtres seuls quelques temps – ou d'être asocial.

Bailong soupira d'un air exaspéré.

« Tu es vraiment collant, Sherwind. »

Inconsciemment, Victor, Gabriel et Riccardo hochèrent la tête.

« En plus, te connaissant tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire. »

Ils approuvèrent de nouveau.

« Bon, je voulais justement éviter ça mais... je vais te montrer où je vis. »

Victor et Gabriel n'en crurent pas ses oreilles, alors qu'Arion sourit de plus belle.

« Vraiment ? Super ! »

C'était forcément un piège : Bailong allait les attirer dans une ruelle sombre pour mieux se débarrasser des corps sans être vu. Cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose et non ils n'exagéraient rien du tout : que Bailong soit un psychopathe était beaucoup plus plausible que le fait qu'il accepte de montrer où il vivait simplement parce qu'Arion le lui demandait !

Sinon ils auraient pu croire à une mauvaise blague mais non seulement ils n'étaient pas le 1er Avril mais en plus il était difficile – voire impossible – d'imaginer Bailong ''blaguer''.

Non, l'hypothèse que Bailong soit un psychopathe était la plus réaliste.

« Riccardo ?

— Mmh ?

— C'est quoi déjà le numéro de la police ? Juste au cas où. »

Gabriel veilla attentivement à garder une main sur son téléphone portable au fond de sa poche, par précaution. Il avait l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup et d'être le seul à en avoir conscience : Arion était ravi que Bailong ait accepté de leur montré où il vivait, Victor se contentait de regarder l'attaquant d'un air perplexe comme s'il se demandait s'il était malade et Riccardo les suivait sans grande attention.

Gabriel était-il le seul à avoir un minimum d'instinct de survie ?

« Bailong ?

— Quoi encore, Sherwind ?

— Tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé de chemin ?

— Pff, c'est quoi cette question ridicule ? Tu insinues que je peux oublier comment rentrer chez moi ?

— N-non ! C'est juste que c'est le chemin pour se rendre à la Résidence Windsor... tu habites non loin ? »

Bailong marmonna quelque chose – avec quelques insultes au passage – mais ne répondit pas à Arion – Arion qui était de plus en plus intrigué au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'endroit où _il_ vivait.

Victor et Gabriel eux aussi étaient perplexe. Bailong aurait-il sens de l'orientation déplorable ? Cela ne devait pas être pratique dans la vie de tous les jours... peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait si mauvais caractère : parce qu'il se paumait sans cesse dès le matin et cela le rendait de mauvaise humeur ?

« Je ne suis pas perdu ! s'exclama Bailong. Je sais exactement où nous allons !

— Si tu le dis... en attendant, nous nous rendons chez Arion, fit remarquer Victor.

— Je sais, coupa sèchement l'attaquant de lumière.

— Il semble encore plus exécrable que d'habitude... marmonna Gabriel.

— J'AI ENTENDU ! »

Ils décidèrent de ne plus rien dire : apparemment, le simple fait de parler suffisait à agacer Bailong. Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence jusqu'à ce que, sans grande surprise, ils arrivent devant la Résidence Windsor. Si Bailong c'était trompé de chemin, il était sans doute temps qu'il laisse sa fierté de côté et l'admette.

« Pourquoi on est chez moi ? demanda Arion avec incompréhension. Je croyais qu'on allait chez toi, Bailong ?

— Vous n'avez toujours pas pigé ? Ce n'est pas possible, ça... »

Victor fut le premier à comprendre et écarquilla les yeux. À côté, Gabriel était aussi perdu qu'Arion. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne voyait pas le rapport entre la Résidence Windsor et...

Il ouvrit grands les yeux à son tour alors qu'il lui semblait que sa mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher.

« J'ai compris ! s'exclama-il.

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Gabi ? demanda Arion. Du coup, tu peux m'expliquer ? Parce que moi je suis vraiment à l'ouest, ha, ha...

— Arion, Bailong vit ici ! »

Le capitaine de Raimon cligna des yeux sans réagir, comme si l'information montait à son cerveau. Puis, quand il comprit ce que Gabi lui expliquait, il sursauta et s'écria :

« QUOI ? C'EST VRAI CELA ? »

Il se tourna vers Bailong, souriant à pleines dents.

« Bailong ! Bailong ! Tu loues une chambre à la Résidence Windsor ? »

L'attaquant de lumière soupira avant de répondre :

« Malheureusement... »

Arion n'en sembla que plus ravi.

« Donc tu loues une chambre à la Résidence Windsor ? C'est fantastique ça ! s'écria Arion.

— Absolument pas, rétorqua sèchement Bailong en croisant ses bras.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

— Justement pour éviter que tu le saches.

— On pourrait diner ensemble avec tante Silvia !

— Jamais de la vie.

— Regarder des films ensembles le soir !

— Tu ferais mieux de la boucler avant de le regretter, Sherwind.

— Et on pourrait jouer au football !

— Sherwind, tais-toi.

— Oh, et je te présenterai mon chien, Spotter ! Tu en dis quoi, Bailong ?

— D'accord, tu l'as cherché. Viens à moi, Astral, Dragon de l'Aube ! »

Les habitants d'Inazuma – les Inazuniens ? Inazumans ? – ne comprirent pas pourquoi le ciel s'obscurcit brusquement, comme si un ouragan approchait alors que rien n'avait été déclaré par la météo.

Le soir venu sur iPiplet.

**Jade**. C'est quand même bizarre.

**Arion**. Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

**Skie**. Eh bien il y a eu un brusque mini-ouragan sur la ville et personne ne comprend pourquoi. Pas même les météorologues.

**Gabi**. Oh ça...

**Arion**. Vous en faites pas ! C'est juste Bailong qui a invoqué son Esprit Guerrier pour utiliser le _Souffle de l'Aube._

**Skie**. Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Gabi**. Parce que monsieur était fâché contre Arion et au lieu d'agir comme quelqu'un de censé, il a préféré jouer les brutes.

**Bailong**. Je ne suis pas une brute. Je vous avais prévenu.

**Gabi**. Ce n'est pas une raison !

**Riccardo** et **Victor** aiment ça.

**Bailong**. Pff, petites natures...

**Jade**. C'est à peine si ce n'est pas exagéré comme réaction. Tu sais que ça existe, la discussion, Bailong ?

**Gabi**, **Skie **et **trois autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Bailong**. Arg, vous n'allez pas me casser les pieds avec ça tout de même ?

**Jade**. Je suis sûre qu'en plus ce n'est pas légal.

**Bailong**. Bien sûr que oui.

**Jade**. Ah bon ? et selon qui ?

**Bailong**. Le Cinquième Secteur.

**Jade**. Ah ben bonjour la référence...

**M. Swift**. Enfin, en sachant qu'Alex aime bien envoyer des ballons dans la tronche des gens, ce n'est peut-être pas si surprenant...

**Victor**, **M. Sharp **et **trois autres personnes** aiment ça.

**M. Blaze**. Je tiens à dire, pour ma défense, que je n'approuvais pas les méthodes du Cinquième Secteur.

**M. Evans**. Bien dit, Axel ! On sait tous que jamais tu ne serais d'accord avec leurs odieuses méthodes !

**M. Froste** aime ça.

**M. Swift**. Mouais...


	4. Un esprit à Inazuma

**Bon, normalement il devait arriver plus tard mais je n'ai pas résisté à le faire apparaitre dès maintenant. Parce que sinon, sans lui, Bailong est un peu seul comme personnage, donc autant ajouter sa moitié ! Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je raconte ? Ne vous en faites pas, vous comprendrez vite en lisant. Donc bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Un esprit à Inazuma**

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait Bailong en se levant ce matin. Il se frotta les yeux, croyant que cela était un tour de son cerveau fatigué mais non. Il ne rêvait pas : assis en tailleur sur son lit se trouvait Tezcat. Tezcat, son partenaire de l'équipe Zéro – la meilleure des équipes, qu'importe ce que prétendait les Raimon ou le grand-père de M. Evans avec son équipe Chrono Stone –, le garçon qui vivait sur l'île du Sanctuaire.

Si Bailong était surpris de sa présence ici, Tezcat, quant à lui, souriant tranquillement. Comme si toute cette situation était parfaitement normale, ce qui n'était pas surprenant de sa part : ce garçon semblait imperturbable. En fait, c'était plutôt lui qui perturbait les autres.

« Tezcat... dit Bailong. On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Tezcat avec légèreté, de sa voix douce et aigue. Je vois que tu te portes bien.

— Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'exclama Bailong en serrant les poings. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas quitter l'île.

— Je le croyais moi aussi, confirma Tezcat en souriant. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. »

Bailong n'était pas dupe. Il ne se doutait pas que Tezcat ne lui disait pas toute la vérité mais cela ne le changeait pas trop : le joueur de l'ombre lui avait toujours caché quelque chose mais tant qu'il était efficace sur le terrain, Bailong s'en contrefichait royalement. Cette fois-ci était assez différente : ils n'étaient ni sur l'île ni sur un terrain de foot ou un camp d'entrainement.

Bailong secoua la tête.

« Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que je m'occupe de ça... marmonna-t-il en attrapant son sac en bandoulière – il portait déjà son uniforme.

— Tu vas quelque part ?

— À Raimon.

— Raimon ? répéta Tezcat. N'est-ce là que se trouvent Arion et les autres ?

— Si. Pourquoi ? »

Tezcat bondit hors du lit de Bailong et déclara joyeusement :

« Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne. J'aimerais bien revoir Arion. »

Bailong l'observa quelques instants en silence, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Fais comme tu veux. »

Même s'il faisait mine de ne pas s'en préoccuper, Bailong était assez satisfait de la présence – inattendue – de Tezcat. Cela le changerait des joueurs bruyants et agaçants de Raimon : Tezcat était une des rares personnes à ne pas l'exaspérer – voir le seul.

. . .

Après réflexion, Tezcat aussi était fatiguant à sa manière. Non pas qu'il ait fait quelque chose de particulier pour énerver Bailong mais ce dernier n'en pouvait plus de ses questions incessantes. Tezcat agissait comme s'il était un ermite d'un demi-millénaire découvrant le monde contemporain.

« Donc tous les jours vous vous rendez à... l'école ?

— Presque tous les jours, oui.

— Cela tout en jouant au football ?

— Oui.

— C'est étrange... »

Bailong soupirant, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon bleu marine. Il avait conscience que Tezcat vivait sur l'île du Sanctuaire depuis longtemps – voir depuis toujours – mais tout de même...

Enfin bon, cet interrogatoire allait bientôt prendre fin : ils arrivaient au portail du collège Raimon. Tezcat verrait brièvement Arion avant que les élèves ne doivent se rendre en cours.

Pour la première fois, Bailong n'était pas réticent à devoir aller au cours de philosophie de M. Sharp. Le premier cours de M. Sharp avait été des plus étranges et ne serait probablement pas mieux aujourd'hui mais entre la philosophie sur les problèmes existentiels des pingouins et les questions de Tezcat, il n'y avait pas de grande différence.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la cours du collège Raimon pour se rendre au club de football, Bailong ne manqua pas de remarquer les regards intrigués des certains élèves. Il ignorait ce qui en était la cause : le fait que Tezcat ne portait pas l'uniforme scolaire mais son élégant costume noir ou sa coiffure particulière, avec ces deux mèches semblables à des plumes ? À moins que ce ne soit Tezcat lui-même : il semblait qu'une aura de mystère l'entourait naturellement.

Qu'importe la raison, Bailong n'aimait pas ça et foudroya du regard quiconque observait bizarrement Tezcat, alors que celui-ci ne paraissait remarquer l'attention portée sur lui : il examinait les alentours avec étonnement et émerveillement.

« Cet endroit est bin plus agréable que le centre d'entrainement du Sanctuaire. »

Bailong ne répondit rien. C'était probablement une question de goût. À ses yeux, cet endroit était trop distrayant pour que les élèves se concentrent sur l'essentiel, au lieu d'admirer les nuages et de flâner sans but dans la cour verdoyante.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les portes du hall d'entrée du club de football. Bailong inspira un grand coup, préparant ses oreilles au capharnaüm qu'elles allaient subir et entra, Tezcat sur ses talons.

Beaucoup de Raimon étaient déjà présents, dont Arion, Victor et Riccardo. Le regard du capitaine de Raimon se posa sur eux. Arion écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un grand sourire béat vint orner ses lèvres.

« Tezcat ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les Raimon qui connaissaient le joueur de l'île du Sanctuaire.

Pour toute réponse, Tezcat sourit et leva doucement la main.

« Salut tout le monde. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il soit entouré par les joueurs de football, heureux de le revoir. Seuls quelques-uns restèrent en retraits.

« C'est qui lui ? demanda Michael d'un ton méfiant.

— Je crains ne pas le savoir, admit Eugène. Mais par les exclamations de nos camarades, cet individu ne doit pas être un inconnu.

— Personnellement j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu son nom quelque part... ajouta Adé.

— C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là quand nous nous sommes rendus sur l'île du Sanctuaire, se rappela Gabriel en se tournant vers eux. Tezcat formait, avec Bailong, le duo d'ombre et de lumière de l'équipe ultime du Cinquième Secteur, l'équipe Zéro. Il a aussi aidé Arion à activer son armure d'Esprit Guerrier.

— Attends, je m'en rappelle maintenant ! dit Michael en fronçant les sourcils. C'est le type mystérieux qui pouvait anticiper vos mouvements et qui possède l'Esprit Guerrier ténébreux ?

— Oui, c'est lui. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le visage de Michael se vide toutes ses couleurs. L'attaquant se recula jusqu'à être derrière Adé, se servant de son ami pêcheur comme d'un bouclier.

« Michael ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Adé. Tu es tout pâle.

— C'est le type qui n'est pas humain ! s'écria Michael en serrant des dents.

— Qui ça ? Tezcat ? devina Eugène. Pourquoi portes-tu de telles accusations ? Il me parait tout à fait normal.

— Il vit sur une île, a des pouvoirs surnaturels et porte un nom étrange. Hors de question que je le prenne pour un humain. C'est un fantôme, j'en suis certain ! »

Au moins, par cette déclaration, on apprit que Michael avait peur des esprits et refusait catégoriquement de s'approcher de Tezcat. Aitor ne perdit d'ailleurs pas un instant et sauta sur l'occasion de se moquer de l'attaquant.

« Ben alors ? Tu as peur des fantômes à ton âge ?

— Toi, je t'ai rien demandé alors boucle-là, répliqua Michael.

— Tu es vexé ? Donc ça veut dire que j'ai raison ! s'exclama _innocemment_ Aitor. Après tout, seule la vérité blesse.

— Aitor, arrête ça ! »

Alors qu'Aitor et Michael commencèrent à se disputer et que Gabriel tenta – vainement – de les arrêter, la discussion allait bon train entre Arion et Tezcat.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir, déclara Arion avec enthousiasme. Par contre, je croyais que tu devais rester sur l'île du Sanctuaire pour veiller dessus. Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Oh ! Il y a un problème ? C'est forcément ça ! Le Cinquième Secteur est revenu ? Ou alors ce sont des gens du futur qui sont là pour... aïe ! »

Victor donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête d'Arion, le coupant dans ses propos.

« Arrête de te faire des films, dit Victor. S'il y avait un problème, tu crois qu'il serait aussi serein ?

— Ah oui, tu as raison, Victor ! »

Victor leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras tandis qu'à côté, Tezcat rit de bon cœur.

« Effectivement, il n'y a aucun problème, confirma le joueur de l'ombre. Il faut croire que tout est assez calme ces temps-ci. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si je devais rester éternellement sur l'île. Je peux aller partout où il y a du football.

— Woah ! Tu parles comme si tu étais un esprit lié au football ! s'exclama JP.

— Ha, ha, tu trouves ? » rit Tezcat.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas, derrière eux, Bailong froncer les sourcils.

Malheureusement, Arion et les autres n'eurent pas l'occasion de prolonger leur conversation avec Tezcat. M. Sharp arriva et ouvrit la salle de classe, toujours avec sa peluche pingouin. Il ne parut pas surpris par la présence inopinée de Tezcat, se contentant de le saluer vaguement. Presque comme s'il était normal que le joueur de l'ombre soit là.

« C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse pas rester plus longtemps avec toi », se désola Arion.

Tezcat regarda vers la salle de classe d'un air curieux, avant de se tourner vers Arion.

« Vous pensez que je pourrais vous rejoindre en cours ? demanda-t-il. J'aimerais découvrir comment se passe le quotidien de Raimon ?

— Quoi ! s'indigna Michael à voix basse, toujours derrière Adé. Il veut s'incruster ?

— Bonne idée ! s'exclama Fei. Tu verras, c'est génial d'aller en cours.

— C'est reparti... marmonna Michael. Voilà qu'il recommence à dire des absurdités. Pff, entre lui et Arion...

— Cela vaut le coup d'essayer, approuva Riccardo. Il faudrait demander à M. Sharp.

— C'est bien beau mais qui va s'en charger ? » rétorqua Aitor.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'esprit d'équipe exceptionnel de Raimon fut démontré, lorsque plus de la moitié des élèves s'exclama en cœur :

« Arion ! »

Ce fut juste avant de pousser le pauvre garçon dans la salle de classe et de refermer la porte, plongeant le hall d'entrée dans le silence. Tezcat, perplexe, finit par demander :

« Qu'attendons-nous ? »

Ce fut Ryoma, les bras croisés avec un air concentré gravé sur son visage, qui lui répondit d'une voix grave :

« Nous attendons de voir si Arion va survivre à cette épreuve ou non.

— Quelle épreuve ?

— Celle de demander quelque chose au coach Sharp en espérant qu'il va accepter, développa Riccardo.

— Et pourquoi Arion ?

— Parce que c'est le capitaine, dit Victor.

— Et le chouchou des coachs, hé, hé !

— Aitor ! » réprimanda Gabriel.

Aitor souffla, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi, maman ? »

Aitor ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant Gabriel devenir rouge comme une tomate. Le défenseur vedette de Raimon, en dernier recours, jeta un regard désespéré à son meilleur ami :

« Riccardo, dis-lui d'arrêter ! »

Cependant, avant que Riccardo ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, Jade s'exclama :

« Pourriez-vous arrêter de vous comporter comme des enfants de cinq ans deux minutes ? Il y en a qui essayent d'écouter ce que le coach Sharp raconte !

— On ne peut pas dire que tu sois discrète... » fit remarquer Michael.

Jade était penchée vers la porte, son oreille plaquée contre celle-ci. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Ryoma, trouvant cette idée formidable, fasse de même.

« Non ! s'écria Jade. Ne t'appuie pas sur la porte, idiot ! Sinon, elle va... ! »

Jade ne put finir sa phrase, qui se transforma en cri au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sous leurs poids combinés. Ryoma et Jade tombèrent bruyamment par terre dans la salle de classe. Arion et M. Sharp les regardèrent, perplexes.

« Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda sèchement M. Sharp.

— Euh... c'est sa faute ! déclara Jade en pointant Ryoma du doigt.

— Quoi ! s'exclama ce dernier. J'ai rien fait ! C'est toi qui écoute aux portes !

— N'importe quoi ! »

Alors que Ryoma et Jade se foudroyèrent du regard, M. Sharp intervenu :

« Nishiki, Green, deux heures de colle.

— QUOI ?

— Vous en voulez plus ?

— N-non monsieur...

— Bien. Dites à vos camarades de rentrer. Quant à ta demande, Arion... je l'accepte. Tant qu'il ne perturbe pas le cours, Tezcat peut y assister.

— Vraiment ? Merci, coach ! »

Arion se précipita vers la porte, sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as entendu, Tezcat ? C'est génial, tu peux suivre les cours avec nous ! »

Bailong ne sut pas pourquoi mais cela l'irrita de savoir que Tezcat assisterait aux cours avec les Raimons. En quel honneur Arion et les autres agissaient comme s'ils étaient des amis de toujours avec Tezcat ? De plus, pourquoi cela l'énervait-il tellement ?

. . .

Tezcat fut certain d'une chose en sortant de ce qu'on appelait les cours : c'était très amusant. Bailong lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le but de ces cours mais apparemment personne ne savait exactement en quoi consistaient ces cours, notamment ceux de M. Sharp.

« M. Sharp est quelqu'un de particulier tout de même, dit Tezcat. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de choses à dire sur les pingouins. »

Bailong posa une main sur la bouche de Tezcat, regardant les alentours avec vigilance. Aucune trace du coach Sharp.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Tezcat, prévint l'attaquant de lumière. Tu pourrais passer un sale quart d'heure s'il t'entend.

— Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

Bailong soupira mais ne répondit pas : cela ne servirait sans doute à rien d'expliquer à Tezcat pourquoi le coach Sharp était quelqu'un de facilement vexé.

« Où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda Tezcat alors qu'ils traversaient la cour du collège.

— Je vais m'entrainer sur le terrain de football près de la rivière.

— Ah bon ? Tu ne vas pas rejoindre le reste du club de foot ?

— Je ne fais pas parti de Raimon et ces gens-là ne sont pas mes amis alors non. »

Il ne précisa pas que, de toute manière, il n'avait pas d'amis et n'en voulait pas, et continua :

« Si tu veux rester avec Arion et les autres, vas-y. Il suffit de retourner dans les locaux du club de foot. »

Tezcat parut réfléchir à cette proposition avant de secouer la tête.

« Je préfère rester avec toi, déclara-t-il. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas entrainer ensemble. Cela te dérange-t-il si je vais avec toi sur le terrain près de la rivière ?

— Fais comme tu veux », répondit nonchalamment Bailong.

Même s'il ne le montra pas, Bailong était satisfait que Tezcat l'accompagne. Enfin un partenaire de niveau ! Il y avait bien Victor qui arrivait à sa cheville mais celui-ci était toujours avec ce maudit Arion Sherwind qui lui collait aux basques. Comme quoi, peut-être que l'apparition inattendue de Tezcat était une bonne chose.

Fort heureusement, le terrain de la rivière était libre, ce qui leur permit de jouer en paix et sans retenue. Avec Tezcat à ses côtés, Bailong eut vraiment l'impression de s'entrainer – au lieu de perdre son temps avec ce que les Raimon appelaient un _entrainement_. Bon d'accord, il était peut-être un peu de mauvaise foi mais cela n'empêchait pas que les exercices de Raimon n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux du Sanctuaire.

Ils s'entrainèrent jusqu'au crépuscule et auraient sans doute continué ainsi s'ils ne furent pas interrompus.

« Bailong ! Tezcat ! Vous aussi vous jouez au foot sur ce terrain ? »

C'était Arion qui, JP à ses côtés, devait probablement rentrer chez lui. Ils s'étaient même changés, ôtant leurs tenues de sport pour celle classique du collège. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Bailong eut espoir qu'Arion et JP poursuivent leur chemin et les laissent tranquille mais il fut beaucoup trop optimiste : les deux garçons dévalèrent les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

« On peut faire une partie avec vous ? demanda Arion.

— Non.

— Bien sûr ! »

Bailong et Tezcat clignèrent des yeux, avant de s'observer. Bailong fut le premier à céder.

« Bon d'accord, accepta-t-il avant d'ajouter : mais juste une partie. C'est clair ? »

Bien sûr, avec l'arrivée d'Arion et JP, le jeu devint moins intéressant mais Tezcat semblait ravi de jouer avec eux alors Bailong ne s'en plaignit pas.

« JP, je tire ! »

Comme il le dit bêtement à haute voix, Arion tira. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, Tezcat fit pression sur lui, ce qui le déstabilisa et le fit tirer complètement à côté. Cela aurait pu n'avoir aucune conséquence, si le ballon n'avait pas atterri en pleine figure sur un passant qui marchait par là.

« Oups ! Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur ! s'exclama Arion en se précipitant vers l'homme. Vous allez bien ? »

L'homme – que Bailong aurait surnommé ''Voyou numéro 1'' vu son accoutrement avec des chaines sur son jean et son blouson déchiré – se releva en grognant, sans prendre la peine d'accepter la main que lui tendait Arion. Il regarda Arion d'un air furieux.

« Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu tires, morveux ?

— J-je suis désolé, je...

— Je vais t'apprendre à envoyer un ballon dans la tronche de Rocky la Terreur ! »

Bailong voulut se moquer du titre ridicule de l'homme mais ce n'était pas le moment : Arion allait se faire fracasser. Avant que lui ou quiconque ne puisse réagir, ''Rocky la Terreur'' brandit son poing, prêt à frapper Arion.

Il n'eut pourtant jamais l'occasion de le faire. La terre se mit à trembler alors qu'une gigantesque épée de plusieurs mètres de haut se planta dans le sol entre lui et Arion.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » s'écria le voyou, dont le visage se décomposait lentement sous l'effet de la peur.

Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises : une silhouette gigantesque et ténébreuse comme un dieu ancien à la chevelure noire massive apparut à son tour, attrapant le pommeau de l'épée d'une main. Bailong reconnut parfaitement cet être. C'était Fléau Obscur, l'Esprit Guerrier de Tezcat. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs apparu devant son Esprit Guerrier. Il regardait froidement le voyou, alors qu'une aura sombre se mit à l'entourer et qu'il déclara d'une voix grave et autoritaire :

« Touche à un seul cheveu d'Arion et tu le regretteras amèrement. »

Rocky la Terreur devait se rendre compte du danger devant lui puisque son visage pâlit soudainement.

« T-t'es qui, toi ? »

Tezcat ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer intensément.

« D-d'accord ! s'écria alors le voyou. Je vous fiche la paix ! Content ? »

Tezcat, changeant brusquement d'attitude, sourit d'un air satisfait en disant gaiement :

« Sage décision. »

C'était encore plus effrayant.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois à Rocky la Terreur – quel titre pitoyable... – qui s'enfuit en prenant les jambes à son cou alors que l'Esprit Guerrier de Tezcat s'évapora. Le joueur de l'ombre se tourna vers Arion.

« Tu vas bien, Arion ?

— Je... je crois, oui, répondit fébrilement Arion. Merci d'être intervenu, Tezcat.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je n'allais pas le laisser faire, tout de même. »

Toujours en bas, sur le terrain, un JP frissonnant s'approcha de Bailong.

« Tout ça m'a foutu la frousse.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Bailong. Le voyou ou l'apparition de l'Esprit Guerrier de Tezcat ?

— Les deux... »

Bailong pouvait le comprendre : Tezcat était capable d'être effrayant quand il le voulait.

. . .

L'incident passé, Arion et JP partirent. Bailong, qui ne voulait pas avoir à faire le chemin avec eux, s'attarda un peu sur le terrain de foot avec Tezcat. Après quelques hésitations, Bailong posa la question fatidique qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis ce matin.

« Tezcat ?

— Oui ?

— Quand repars-tu ? »

Tezcat cessa de faire rebondir le ballon de foot sur ses genoux, pour se tourner vers l'attaquant de lumière.

« Aucune idée, admit-il. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Où loges-tu ? continua Bailong sans lui répondre.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Que dirais-tu de dormir chez moi ? »

Tezcat parut surpris de cette proposition, avant de se mettre à sourire.

« C'est une invitation ? »

Bailong se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit furieusement.

« N-non ! bégaya-t-il. Enfin, oui... Arg, ne te moques pas de moi ! Tu m'as très bien compris. »

Face à sa réaction quelque peu exagérée, Tezcat rit. Ce qui n'aidait nullement à calmer Bailong.

« Proposé si gentiment, je ne peux qu'accepter. Merci de ton offre, Bailong. »

L'attaquant de lumière se calma enfin et, face à ces remerciements, se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« C'est pas grand-chose. Après tout, tu es mon partenaire. Je n'allais pas te laisser dormir n'importe où.

—- Te ferais-tu du souci pour moi, Bailong ?

— Q-quoi ? Pas du tout ! c'est n'importe quoi ! C-c'est juste que... euh... »

Tezcat rit de plus belles pendant que Bailong tentait vainement de le faire taire.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils rentèrent à la Résidence Windsor.

Le soir venu, sur iPiplet.

**Michael**. J'AVAIS RAISON ! CE TYPE N'EST PAS NET !

**Eugène**. Peut-on savoir de qui tu parles ?

**Jade**. Et pourquoi écris-tu comme Ryoma ? Il t'a contaminé ?

**Ryoma**. HE ! JE NE CONTAMINE PERSONNE ! J'AI UNE SANTÉ DE FER !

**Jade**. Arg, boucle-là ! Tu es fatiguant !

**Victor**, **Michael** et **deux autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Michael**. Je parle de Tezcat. Un élève l'a vu faire appel à un Esprit Guerrier pour menacer quelqu'un.

**Ryoma**. Il a invoqué Héros Obscur, le Roi des Ténèbres ? Trop cool !

**Bailong**. C'est _Fléau_ Obscur, _Seigneur_ des Ténèbres. Tss...

**Michael**. Non pas cool ! Ce type est dangereux ! Vous m'entendez ? D-A-N-G-E-U-R-E-U-X.

**Eugène**. Mon cher Michael, je crains que tu ne sois trop paranoïaque.

**Adé**, **Arion** et **douze autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Bailong**. D'ailleurs, pour ta gouverne, Tezcat avait une bonne raison d'invoquer Esprit Guerrier.

**JP**. Ouais ! Il a empêché Arion de se faire brutaliser par quelqu'un !

**Arion** aime ça.

**Gabriel**. Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

**Skie**. Oh non ! Arion, tu vas bien ?

**Arion**. Oui, ça va ! Tout ça grâce à Tezcat. J'ai échappé belle.

**M. Sharp**. Tu as failli te faire agresser, Arion ? Serais-tu capable de me donner une description physique de ton agresseur ? Je ne tolérerai aucune violence à l'égard de mes élèves.

**M. Evans**. Je crois que ce malotru va regretter de s'en être pris à toi, Arion. Quant Jude a une idée en tête, il ne lâche pas l'affaire.

**M. Blaze**. Je peux m'en charger, si vous voulez.

**M. Sharp**. Tu vas lui envoyer un ballon dans la tronche ?

**M. Blaze**. Oui. L'avantage de la _Tornade de Feu_ c'est que, techniquement, c'est parfaitement légal.

**M. Sharp**. Ce n'est pas faux... je vais y réfléchir.

**Jade**. Euh... c'est moi ou où ils complotent un truc pas forcément raccord avec la loi ?

**Skie**. Ce n'est pas toi : j'ai la même impression.

**Gabriel**, **Arion** et **trois autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Arion**. M. Sharp, M. Blaze ? Vous... vous n'allez pas faire quelque chose d'illégal, n'est-ce pas ?

**M. Evans**. Ha, ha ! Bien sûr que non, Arion ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

**Gabriel**. Mouais... Si on apprend qu'un d'eux est envoyé en prison, au moins on saura pourquoi.

**Victor**, **Bailong** et **quinze autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Riccardo**. Mieux vaut éviter que quelqu'un se retrouve en prison : cela donnerait mauvaise réputation au collège Raimon.

**Mme Evans**, **Mme Hills** et **trois autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Jade**. Tu as le sens des priorités, toi...


	5. Les états d'âme d'un artiste

**Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. Non seulement il a été ardu à écrire – plus que les autres – mais en plus je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit réussi. Enfin bon, je ne vois nullement comment le changer donc je vais me contenter d'espérer qu'il soit moins médiocre que ce que j'imagine.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Les états d'âme d'un artiste.**

Victor était loin d'être observateur. Il avait tendance à ne pas s'intéresser à son entourage et ses pensées dérivaient rapidement sur son frère ou Arion – il ne fallait d'ailleurs surtout pas que ce dernier l'apprenne. Sauf que cette fois-ci était assez différente : il lui faudrait vraiment être un piètre ami pour ne pas remarquer que deux de ses coéquipiers de Raimon se comportaient plus qu'étrangement depuis ce matin. Il l'avait surtout remarqué parce que c'étaient ses deux meilleurs amis : Arion et Riccardo – il avait toujours du mal à admettre que ces deux-là étaient ses meilleurs amis mais il y avait beaucoup réfléchis et même s'ils l'insupportaient la plupart du temps ils étaient ses meilleurs amis... Bref.

Arion et Riccardo agissaient bizarrement aujourd'hui – enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Arion s'était mis à appeler Riccardo ''capitaine'', comme à une lointaine époque – certes, qui ne remontait qu'à quelques mois mais vu combien le quotidien de Raimon était... particulier, cela remontait à une lointaine époque la Route du Sacre – où Riccardo était effectivement capitaine de Raimon. Autant dire que maintenant que Riccardo n'était plus que milieu de terrain, l'appeler ainsi perdait tout son sens.

Ou au contraire, cela avait une signification bien particulière. C'était cette dernière hypothèse qui se révéla vraie : Arion avait pris son brassard de capitaine et l'avait tendu à Riccardo, prétextant qu'il y avait beaucoup réfléchi – comme si Arion était capable de réfléchir longtemps... – et qu'il avait décidé qu'il fallait que Riccardo redevienne capitaine.

Heureusement, Riccardo avait catégoriquement refusé de reprendre son rôle de capitaine. Ce à quoi Arion ne s'attendait pas visiblement. Il s'était mis à harceler Riccardo partout où il allait, lui demandant sans cesse de redevenir le capitaine de Raimon, sous les regards perplexes des joueurs de l'équipe qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Riccardo fuyait à tout prix Arion. C'était même à se demander pourquoi il n'allait pas porter plainte à la police à ce rythme...

Arion ne s'était calmé qu'un bref instant, le temps du cours de japonais... et ce pour une très bonne raison.

« MME HILLS ? »

Autant dire que Mme Hills fut surprise de l'air admiration que les élèves lui portèrent quand elle entra dans la salle, comme si elle était le messie venue les sauver. Allaient-ils bien ?

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'après avoir eu les cours de domination du monde avec M. Schiller, des cours soporifiques de maths avec M. Hillman, des cours d'anglais où M. Partinus passait tout son temps à glorifier son pays et rappeler que les Knights of Queen auraient pu rempoter le FFI – et qu'il se plaignait de M. Love en le traitant d'efféminé – et des cours sur les problèmes existentiels des pingouins avec M. Sharp, avoir cours de japonais avec Mme Hills était un véritable miracle. Enfin ils allaient avoir un cours normal – si on exceptait le cours d'Histoire-Géographie !

« Vous vous y connaissez en japonais ? s'étonna Gabriel.

— Bien sûr ! déclara Mme Hills en souriant. Quand j'avais votre âge, je faisais partie du club de journalisme. J'étais d'ailleurs le seul membre... mais ça c'est une autre histoire. C'est de cette manière que j'ai fait la rencontre de Mark et des autres.

— Comment le club de journalisme peut-il permettre de rencontrer Mark Evans ? demanda Arion.

— Eh bien... disons qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose à Raimon. Au point que le club de football, pourtant pratiquement vide et au bord de la fermeture, devenait l'élément le plus intéressant pour faire un article à publier dans le journal du collège... journal que personne n'achetait au passage... »

Les élèves apprirent vite deux choses sur Mme Hills : elle adorait le journalisme et se désolait d'avoir raté sa vie en ne pouvant pas en faire son métier. Comme cela semblait être un sujet sensible, plus personne n'osa en parler. Enfin, sauf Arion et JP mais Victor était là pour s'assurer qu'ils se taisent et n'évoquent pas la carrière de journalisme manquée de Mme Hills.

Outre le fait que Mme Hills semblait au bord de la déprime à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait l'époque où elle était apprentie-journaliste au collège, le cours de japonais était très normal. Il y avait donc deux cours normaux dans toute cette histoire : celui d'Histoire-Géographie et celui de Japonais.

Enfin, ce cours de japonais aurait pu être tout à fait normal. Si Riccardo, assis à la gauche d'Arion, n'agissait pas étrangement à son tour. À croire qu'ils s'y mettaient tous...

Le virtuose de Raimon n'écoutait nullement ce que Mme Hills disait – ce qui était étrange : s'il devait y avoir un seul élève écoutant les professeurs, ce serait lui. Cela se voyait notamment parce qu'il avait mis des écouteurs, soigneusement dissimulés sous ses cheveux – comme quoi, ses cheveux mi-longs servaient vraiment à quelque chose... – et qu'il n'écrivait rien du tout. À la place, il tapait distraitement son stylo contre la table avec un certain tempo, comme s'il cherchait un rythme en particulier.

Si Mme Hills ne remarqua rien, cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Michael, qui menaça de jeter le stylo de Riccardo par la fenêtre – même s'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans la salle – si le virtuose ne cessait de faire ce bruit agaçant. Comme Riccardo ne semblait nullement se préoccuper de lui, il fallut les efforts combinés d'Eugène et Adé pour empêcher Michael d'aller étriper Riccardo. Apparemment, l'attaquant borgne – quoi ? On ne voyait jamais ses deux yeux : il devait donc être borgne ! – était aussi exécrable que Jade aujourd'hui... Eux aussi ils s'étaient passé le mot ?

« Gabi... Tu sais ce qui lui arrive, au capitaine ? demanda Arion quand ils sortirent, attendant que Riccardo se rende compte que le cours était fini et quitte la salle à son tour.

— Arion, qu'est-ce que Riccardo t'a dit à propos de l'appeler ''capitaine'' ?

— Hein ? Il a dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Gabriel soupira.

« Laisse tomber. »

À côté, Victor hocha la tête. Clairement, cela ne servirait à rien de converser avec Arion concernant sa nouvelle manie de vouloir que Riccardo redevienne capitaine de Raimon. C'était donc une sage décision que de ne pas insister.

« Et donc ? reprit Victor. Tu sais pourquoi Riccardo est si...

— Ailleurs ? conclua Gabriel pour lui. Je crois que oui. Même si ça faisait un moment que ça ne lui était plus arrivé.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Arion avant de prendre un air paniqué. Oh non ! Le capitaine a des problèmes ?

— Pas exactement... »

Gabriel croisa les bras, comme s'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de leur expliquer la situation.

« Bon, on va faire simple. Vous savez qu'en dehors du football, ce que Riccardo aime par-dessus tout, c'est la musique n'est-ce pas ? »

Victor et Arion hochèrent la tête.

« En quelque sorte, on pourrait dire que Riccardo est un artiste, poursuivit Gabriel.

— Oh... je crois que j'ai compris. »

Arion se tourna vers l'attaquant vedette de Raimon, qui avait croisé les bras, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

« Vraiment, Victor ? s'étonna Arion, impressionné par la rapidité de son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

— Riccardo a une sorte de crise d'inspiration d'artiste, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Victor à Gabriel, qui hocha la tête.

— C'est ça, répondit celui-ci.

— Le capitaine fait une crise ? s'écria Arion, aussitôt paniqué. C'est grave non ? Il doit aller à l'hôpital ! »

Victor et Gabriel soupirèrent en cœur.

« Arion, Riccardo va bien, assura Victor. Enfin, du moins physiquement il se porte bien… Après, mentalement…

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Arion. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Il est... »

Victor se tourna vers Gabriel, le laissant expliquer.

« Il est en pleine crise d'inspiration, expliqua Gabriel.

— .C'est quoi une crise d'inspiration ? demanda Arion. C'est grave ?

— Ben, pour Riccardo oui. Une crise d'inspiration, du moins dans le cas de Riccardo, c'est comme euh... comme si tu avais faim, mais que tu ne pouvais pas manger. »

À côté, Victor soupira, se désolant de cette comparaison médiocre.

« Riccardo cherche à nouvelle partition à créer, continua Gabriel, mais n'y arrive pas. C'est assez mal choisi comme moment pour manquer d'inspiration car il a appris – juste avant le cours de japonais – qu'il avait été sélectionné pour un concours assez important où, justement, il faut jouer une partition originale. »

Arion semblait enfin comprendre le problème puisqu'il se tut, croisant les bras. Finalement, il sourit et déclara gaiement :

« Dans ce cas, il suffit de l'aider à avoir l'inspiration ! »

Gabriel et Victor soupirèrent en cœur. C'était si prévisible de la part d'Arion...

. . .

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent, ceux-là ? »

Bailong était suspicieux. Il voyait Arion discuter avec JP et Victor, d'un air beaucoup trop enthousiaste. Comme s'il avait une idée qu'il qualifierait de ''brillante'' et qu'il allait entrainer JP et Victor là-dedans. Sauf que généralement, quand Arion avait une ''brillante idée'' cela terminait mal.

« En tout cas, ça a l'air amusant. »

Bailong secoua la tête. Tezcat et lui ne partageaient pas la même définition du mot ''amusant''.

. . .

« Capitaine ! »

Riccardo fut surpris en voyant Arion, accompagné de JP et Victor, lui tendre un CD. Ils paraissaient tous les trois essoufflés, comme s'ils venaient de courir un marathon.

« Arion ? Tout va bien ? demanda Riccardo.

— O-oui ! répondit Arion, haletant. C-c'est juste qu'on a... couru jusqu'ici a-assez vite.

— En même temps, quelle idée de courir depuis le quartier commercial... marmonna Victor à côté de lui.

— Le quartier commercial ? répéta Riccardo, de plus en plus confus. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ?

— On était allé chercher ce CD. Gabi nous a dit que c'était un groupe que tu aimais beaucoup. »

Riccardo jeta un coup d'œil à la pochette du CD. Effectivement, c'était un groupe d'artistes qu'il appréciait bien.

« C'est pour moi ? comprit-il.

— Oui ! confirma Arion avec énergie. Gabi nous a dit que tu avais du mal à trouver l'inspiration. Bon, au début, je croyais que tu faisais une crise cardiaque et que tu devais te rendre à l'hôpital et...

— Arion, coupa Victor. Abrège.

— Alors on a décidé de te donner un coup de main, conclua Arion. On espère que ça t'aidera à retrouver l'inspiration ! »

Riccardo prit le CD d'un air gêné avant de déclarer :

« Arion, c'est très gentil mais... je n'ai pas de lecteur CD. »

Arion ouvrit la bouche tandis que Victor et JP soupirèrent. Ils avaient couru jusqu'au collège pour rien...

« Je suis touché que vous tentiez de m'aider, ajouta Riccardo avec empressement, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. L'inspiration me reviendra toute seule. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on peut faire venir de force, vous comprenez ?

— O-Oui... » murmura Arion d'un air déchu.

Riccardo sourit, les remerciant une dernière fois avant de les quitter, se dirigeant vers l'établissement scolaire alors qu'il marmonnait qu'il devrait acheter un lecteur CD à l'avenir.

« C'est vraiment dommage, dit JP d'un ton dépité. Je pensais que ça aiderait Riccardo à retrouver l'inspiration.

— Peut-être qu'il faudrait l'écouter quand il dit que l'inspiration lui reviendra d'elle-même, déclara Victor. Mieux vaut ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas. De plus, nous avons fait de notre mieux pour l'aider. Arrêtons-nous là. »

Arion ne répondant pas, Victor crut qu'il avait finalement laissé tomber, ce qui était le mieux à faire. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Arion se redresse, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai une nouvelle idée pour aider le capitaine ! »

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la salle du club de musique, d'où provenait une douce mélodie. Quelqu'un devait être en train de jouer d'un instrument de musique. Ou alors écoutait de la musique sur son téléphone.

« Parce qu'on a vraiment un club de musique ? s'étonna Victor.

— Je croyais que c'était un mythe... ajouta JP. Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait jamais entendu parler d'eux ?

— Arion, pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on vienne ici ?

— Eh bien, le capitaine, c'est un musicien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Arion.

— Sans doute, répondit hasardeusement Victor. Mais quel rapport ?

— Il se peut que des membres du club de musique aient eux aussi connus des manques d'inspirations. Ou du moins, comme ce sont des musiciens, ils peuvent comprendre le capitaine et nous aider à l'aider !

— Nous aider à l'aider ? »

Pendant que Victor se désola de l'éloquence dramatique d'Arion, JP parut enjoué par la déduction de son ami. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux compères se mettent à toquer à la porte.

Quelqu'un, un élève de leur âge, apparut à la porte. Il paraissait très ennuyé.

« C'est pour quoi ?

— Bonjour, je suis Arion Sherwind et...

— Et ça ne m'intéresse pas, coupa l'élève, s'attirant les foudres de Victor. C'est pour quoi ?

— Eh ben en fait, on a un ami qui est en panne d'inspiration et on se demandait si vous pouviez nous aider en...

— Non.

— M-mais vous ne savez même pas ce qu'on allait vous demander.

— Peut-être mais si nous vous aidons, ce sont de précieuses minutes – voir des heures – de perdues à pratiquer de la musique. Alors ce sera non. Au revoir.

— A-attendez ! »

L'élève lui claqua la porte au nez.

« Quel malpoli... marmonna Victor en croisant les bras. Ils auraient dû se faire appeler le club des asociaux.

— Mince... je pensais vraiment que ça allait fonctionner... se désola Arion. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— On pourrait peut-être retrouver Riccardo et lui demander de nous dire comment on pourrait l'aider, proposa JP. Même s'il a dit qu'on n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça, en insistant il acceptera peut-être de nous en dire plus ?

— Tu as sans doute raison, JP. Vous avez une idée d'où peut être le capitaine en ce moment ?

— Eh bien, Riccardo était parti par ici mais... Il peut être n'importe où maintenant.

— Vous avez dit Riccardo ? »

Un élève, qui passait par là, s'arrêta devant eux.

« Vous cherchez Riccardo Di Rigo ? devina l'élève, obtenant confirmation lorsque les trois garçons hochèrent la tête. Je l'ai vu partir vers le toit. Il avait l'air déprimé. Il va bien ?

— Le capitaine est allé sur le toit ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Les yeux d'Arion s'écarquillèrent subitement. Il courut à toute allure dans les escaliers, priant pour arriver avant qu'une tragédie ne se fasse, sous les regards incompréhensifs de Victor et JP qui peinaient à le suivre. Arion claqua brusquement la porte menant au toit.

Il vit aussitôt Riccardo, penché contre la balustrade tandis que le vent soufflait sur ses cheveux.

« Capitaine ! s'écria Arion en se précipitant vers lui, restant tout de même à l'écart pour ne pas l'effrayer et faire un geste maladroit qu'il pourrait regretter. Ne fais pas ça ! Je sais que c'est dur ce que tu vis en ce moment, mais le suicide n'est pas la solution ! Tu as beaucoup trop de choses à vivre pour décider de tout abandonner maintenant ! »

Riccardo fit volte-face, le regardant comme s'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue.

« Hein ? Arion, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Tu... Tu n'allais pas sauter ? demanda Arion avec hésitation.

— Bien sûr que non ! répondit Riccardo en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi à cette idée. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

— Le fait que tu te tiennes si près du bord, abruti... marmonna Victor.

— M-mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? reprit Arion.

— Je cherchais l'inspiration.

— Sur le toit du collège ?

— Oui. Je sais que c'est étrange, mais admirer les alentours depuis les hauteurs m'aide à trouver l'inspiration. Et faute de pouvoir me rentre à la tour Inazuma dans l'immédiat, je fais avec les moyens du bord.

— Voilà qu'il se prend pour un piaf maintenant... grommela Victor en continuant ses marmonnements. On aura vraiment tout vu. Ces artistes, je vous jure... »

. . .

« Tu penses qu'on devrait les aider ?

— Non, ils se débrouillent très bien. »

Bailong et Tezcat observaient, perplexe, le toit de Raimon, sur lequel se trouvait Arion et les autres. Le capitaine de Raimon paraissait désemparé, alors que Riccardo se tenait étrangement près du bord.

Ils étaient vraiment tous bizarres aujourd'hui...

Le soir venu sur iPiplet...

**Riccardo**. J'y suis enfin arrivé ! J'ai fini de composer ma partition.

**Arion**. Vraiment ? C'est super capitaine !

**Gabriel**. Content pour toi, Riccardo. C'est certain que tu vas gagner avec ça.

**Jade**. On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

**Michael**, **Eugène** et **Adé** aiment ça.

**Arion**. Le capitaine avait des difficultés à trouver une partition pour un concours auquel il va participer. Avec JP et Victor, on a essayé de l'aider mais ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose...

**Riccardo**. Ne dit pas ça, Arion. Vous m'avez aidé, à votre manière.

**Gabriel**. Euh... tu es sûr de ça, Riccardo ?

**Riccardo**. Eh bien... De toute façon, c'est l'intention qui compte.

**Gabriel** aime ça.

**Arion**. Tu as raison, capitaine ! De plus, l'important, c'est que tu aies retrouvé l'inspiration et sois parvenu à écrire une partition pour ton concours.

**Rosie**. Alors c'est pour ça que Riccardo semblait si déprimé aujourd'hui... Je suis soulagée de savoir que ce n'est rien de bien grave.

**Jade**. En même temps, tu imagines beaucoup trop de situations catastrophiques, toi.

**Bailong**. Attendez... c'était pour ça tout ce cirque ?

**JP**. Hein ? De quoi parles-tu, Bailong ?

**Bailong**. Avec Tezcat, on vous voyait faire n'importe quoi. On se demandait ce que vous fabriquiez et si vous aviez perdu les pédales.

**Arion**. Hein ? Mais on n'avait pas de vélo...

**Jade**. ... Arion, parfois tu es vraiment désespérant.

**Victor**, **Skie** et **six autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Skie**. Au fait, Arion... pourquoi appelles-tu Riccardo ''capitaine'' ?

**Riccardo**. Oh non...

**Arion**. Oh, oui ! Capitaine, je te le demande encore une fois : accepte de reprendre ton rôle de capitaine des Raimons.

**Riccardo**. On en a déjà parlé et c'est non.

**Arion**. Mais tu es le mieux placé pour ça, capitaine !

**Victor**. Et c'est reparti...

**Gabriel** et **Bailong** aiment ça.


	6. Arion Kart

**Bon normalement je devais vous poster ce chapitre plus tard (puisque c'est celui de Juin) mais j'étais trop impatiente de vous le montrer donc... je vous le poste en avance en espérant qu'il vous plaise (c'est sans doute celui que j'ai préféré écrire) !**

**Vous avez connu Phineas & Ferb ? Si c'est le cas, vous vous rappelez sans doute d'un épisode où ils se rendent dans un jeu vidéo, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien disons que ça m'a inspiré – sans compter que je suis une grande fan des Mondes de Ralph (Ralph 2.0 plus précisément. Le 1 était bien, le 2 encore meilleur.). Oui, je vais chercher beaucoup trop loin des idées de fanfics, je suis au courant. J'essaye de me soigner, mais c'est assez dur.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Arion Kart,**

**même si ce ne sont pas vraiment des Karts...**

« Il était trop bien ce film ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Mouais, c'était pas mal. Un peu enfantin mais bon...

— Ah bon, tu trouves, Victor ? Moi je pense que le thème de ce film était génial.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, Arion !

— Ha, ha, je savais que tu serais d'accord avec moi, JP ! »

Victor roula des yeux. Évidement qu'Arion et JP avaient adoré ce film. Cela parlait de l'importance de l'amitié donc ils ne pouvaient que l'aimer. À ce rythme, pour qu'ils considèrent ce film comme ''parfait'' il aurait juste fallut mettre ce thème de l'amitié dans le cadre d'un club de football. Tiens, n'était-ce pas _Olive et Tom_ ça ?

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Arion et JP apprennent l'existence d'_Olive et Tom_. Sinon ils passeraient leurs journées à en parler et la santé mentale de Victor en prendrait un coup.

« Cela serait tout de même bien de pouvoir se rendre sur Internet ou dans un jeu vidéo, continua Arion avec enthousiasme. Vous ne pensez pas ?

— Très peu pour moi », déclina Victor.

Il ne se voyait absolument pas être coincé dans un jeu avec Arion et JP. Parce que s'ils devaient gagner pour s'en sortir, avec Arion et JP à ses côtés... ils y seraient bloqués pour l'éternité – et l'éternité c'était long, trop long.

« En tout cas, ça m'a donné envie de jouer à un jeu, dit Arion. Dommage que je n'ai pas de console chez moi... hé ! On pourrait aller à la salle d'arcade où il y a M. Glass, ça ne vous dit pas ?

— Bonne idée ! s'exclama JP.

— Non merci, refusa Victor. Il est trop tard pour ça. Je dois passer voir Vlad avant de rentrer.

— Tard ? répéta Arion en écarquillant les yeux. A-attends, quelle heure est-il ? »

Il attrapa précipitamment son téléphone pour regarder l'heure et bondir.

« QUOI ? IL EST SI TARD ? TANTE SILVIA VA ME TUER ! »

Sous les regards ébahis de Victor et JP, Arion les salua et courut à toute allure vers chez lui. Se cognant au passage contre tous ceux qui qu'il croisait sur le chemin et même contre quelques poteaux, s'attirant beaucoup de regards noirs et quelques insultes – des gens, pas des poteaux, évidemment.

« Arion, attends-moi ! »

JP ne tarda pas à le suivre, laissant seul Victor, qui haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

Étonnamment, sans Arion et JP dans les parages, le trajet vers l'hôpital se révéla très calme, ainsi que l'hôpital lui-même. Avec tous ces joueurs de football qui venaient tous les deux jours voir d'autres amis de football consignés dans l'établissement, les médecins et les infirmières ne savaient plus où donner de la tête quand les jeunes passaient avec des ballons de football au pied, comme s'ils se croyaient sur des terrains de sport. Le pire restait tout de même quand Riccardo Di Rigo avait été hospitalité ici, puisque non seulement ses amis du club de foot venaient le voir mais en plus il recevait un nombre impressionnant de bouquet de fleurs, au point qu'on ne savait plus quoi en faire.

« Bonjour Victor, salua Camélia – que tout le monde devrait normalement appeler Mlle Travis... – quand elle le croisa. Tu es venu voir ton frère ? Il a de la visite. »

Victor se demandait bien qui pouvait rendre visite à Vlad puisqu'Arion et JP étaient les seuls autres visiteurs qu'il avait, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la chambre de son frère.

« Oh, salut Victor ! »

Victor grinça des dents en voyant qui était gaiement assis en tailleur sur le lit de Vlad, avec ce dernier assit juste à côté dans son siège roulant. C'était Sol Daystar. Monsieur encore plus agaçant qu'Arion, avec sa fichue obstination à ne jamais abandonner et parce qu'il n'écoutait jamais personne.

Depuis quand Vlad et Sol se connaissaient ? Et pourquoi Sol était-il là ? Il n'était plus un patient de cet hôpital depuis longtemps !

« Bonjour... répondit simplement Victor en s'approchant de son frère. Comment ça va, Vlad ? »

Victor eut malheureusement à supporter Sol Daystar durant toute l'heure qui passa avec Vlad. Le plus horripilant fut quand il raconta sa journée à son frère – comme il le faisait habituellement – et évoqua le film qu'il était allé voir avec Arion et JP après les cours. Comme prévu, Sol réagit de la même manière qu'Arion.

« Cela serait génial de pouvoir se rendre physiquement dans un jeu-vidéo ! s'exclama l'attaquant du soleil. Je sais qu'existent en ce moment des technologies de réalité virtuelle, mais ça serait à un tout autre niveau.

— Il est certain que cela serait amusant. »

Victor n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Cela devait d'ailleurs se voir puisque Vlad rit de sa réaction.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Victor ? demanda-t-il avec amusement. Cela te surprend ? Cela ne te plairait pas à toi ?

— Non, répondit-il catégoriquement.

— C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été très jeux-vidéo...

— Quel intérêt ? Ce n'est que de la fiction. »

Vlad secoua la tête doucement.

« On ne peut pas te forcer à aimer cela, c'est certain. Pourtant je suis sûr que cela te plairait si tu acceptais d'y consacrer un peu de temps. »

Ce fut au tour de Victor de secouer la tête, croisant les bras. Il était certain que cela ne lui plairait alors pourquoi Vlad insistait-il pour qu'il essaye de s'y mettre ? De plus, depuis quand son grand frère s'intéressait aux jeux-vidéo ?

Cela devait être de la faute d'Arion, à coup sûr. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Généralement, c'était de la faute d'Arion.

. . .

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Victor grinça des dents.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, Arion. Alors ne me force pas à le répéter. »

Le capitaine de Raimon se frotta les yeux, comme s'il n'y croyait pas ses yeux – enfin, ça devrait plutôt être des oreilles mais bon... – tandis qu'à côté, Riccardo et Gabriel portaient le même air d'idiot fini.

L'attaquant vedette de Raimon croisa les bras, agacé. Pourquoi le regardaient-ils ainsi ? C'était si difficile à croire venant de lui ?

« Tu veux... aller à la Salle d'arcade ? répéta Arion.

— Oui.

— ... Tu es sûr ?

— Oui.

— Tu vas bien, Victor ?

— Oui. Bon vous m'accompagnez ou vous restez là toute la journée à me regarder avec vos têtes d'écervelés ? »

Gabriel se pencha vers Riccardo pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Pas de doute, il va bien. »

Le virtuose hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr qu'on t'accompagne ! s'exclama aussitôt Arion, incluant Riccardo et Gabriel qui n'avaient absolument rien demandé. Oh, je vais le dire à JP ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de nous accompagner.

— Mouais, si tu veux... »

À ce rythme-là, c'était presque si Victor ne se préoccupait pas qu'Arion décide d'inviter tout le club de Raimon à la Salle d'arcade. Presque. Hors de question qu'il joue les organisateurs de sortie en bande d'amis en invitant tous les sans-occupations du coin. Il ne faisait pas dans le social.

Ainsi, Victor, Arion, JP, Riccardo et Gabriel se dirigèrent à la Salle d'arcade. Pourquoi donc, puisque Victor détestait les jeux-vidéos ? Parce que son frère le lui avait indirectement demandé et que s'il n'y avait qu'une personne que Victor écoutait, c'était bien Vladimir.

Au moins, après ça, il pourrait affirmer encore plus fort qu'il détestait les jeux-vidéos. Même s'il devait subir quelques heures de torture pour cela.

La torture débuta à l'instant même où il entra dans la Salle d'arcade, déjà extrêmement bruyante. Entre le bruit des machines et des enfants qui criaient, ses oreilles auraient du mal à supporter ce supplice. À côté, il voyait déjà Riccardo mettre son casque sur ses oreilles et se demanda un bref instant s'il ne pouvait pas faire pareil – même s'il ne possédait pas de casque.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! s'exclama Arion qui regardait les bornes d'arcades avec envie. Par quoi on commence ? _Mario Kart_ ? Ou alors ce jeu de moto là-bas ? Enfin, ça a l'air un peu effrayant quand même...on risque de se blesser, non ? »

Victor arqua un sourcil. S'il y avait bien une moto qui ne risquait pas d'être dangereuse, ça devait bien être celle-ci. Depuis quand les motos d'arcades – donc complètement factices – pouvaient blesser quelqu'un ? C'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ait jamais entendu, derrière ''le ballon est mon ami''.

Pour sa part, il était bien tenté de faire de la moto, dans ce jeu appelé _Slaughter Race_. Il aurait détesté ça en vrai – c'était bien trop dangereux comme moyen de locomotion – mais ce jeu semblait assez intéressant et pas trop simple. Entre _Mario Kart_ et _Slaughter Race_, il prendrait ce jeu de moto. Par contre il n'y avait qu'une seule borne pour y jouer, donc impossible de faire de la coopération, contrairement à _Mario Kart_. Donc il sentait qu'il allait devoir jouer à _Mario Kart_ plutôt qu'à _Slaughter Race_. Il espérait qu'Arion était un bon joueur sinon leurs parties risqueraient d'être ennuyeuses. Oui, Victor ne jouait jamais à des jeux-vidéos mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de croire qu'il pouvait rapidement se mettre à niveau et donc finir par s'ennuyer de la simplicité d'un jeu – de toute façon, à leur époque, tous les jeux étaient beaucoup trop faciles.

« OH NON ! »

À côté d'Arion, Victor sursauta. Il foudroya le capitaine de Raimon.

« On se savoir ce qui te prend de crier ainsi ? grommela-t-il.

— Ben puisqu'on est ici, il faudrait qu'on aille dire bonjour à M. Glass, déclara Arion. J'avais complètement oublié ça. »

Victor leva les yeux au ciel. Cela aurait été bien qu'Arion ne s'en rappel pas. Victor n'avait nullement envie d'aller saluer M. Glass et son équipe d'intellos et de hackers mais n'eut pas vraiment le choix et suivit Arion et les autres. À l'instant où ils entrèrent dans le ''QG'' d'informatique de M. Glass, ils entendirent un cri.

« HA HA ! NOUS Y SOMMES ENFIN ! »

M. Glass et son équipe étaient en train de prendre des poses étranges, comme s'ils se prenaient pour des Power Rangers sans costume, sans cape et sans charisme. Ils étaient encore plus bizarres que pensait Victor. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour sans être vu ?

« Bonjour M. Glass ! s'exclama joyeusement Arion.

— Et mince... marmonna Victor.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Les adultes cessèrent de prendre leurs poses étranges et se relevèrent.

« Arion ! dit M. Glass en souriant. Toi et tes amis vous tombez bien.

— C'est normal que je sente que ça va mal finir ? chuchota Gabriel à Riccardo, qui hocha la tête.

— Est-ce que ça vous dit de prendre part à une expérience encore unique au monde ?

— Une expérience ? répéta JP.

— Oui, confirma M. Glass. Vois-tu, ça ne rapporte pas tout le temps d'être hacker. Alors nous nous sommes décidés à nous tourner vers un autre domaine dans lequel nous excellons... les jeux-vidéos ! »

Victor roula des yeux. Comme c'était surprenant... En même temps ils devaient passer tellement de temps à jouer à des jeux-vidéos et si peu à travailler mais ce n'était pas étonnant qu'être pirate informatique ne leur rapporte plus assez.

En tout cas, il ne voyait rien de bon à cette soi-disant expérience qui allait forcément mal finir. Il fallait espérer qu'Arion ait assez de bon sens pour refuser et...

« Avec plaisir, M. Glass ! »

Et Victor avait eu beaucoup trop d'espoirs en Arion et son manque d'instinct de survie...

Il se retenu de se plaquer une main sur le visage tellement il était exaspéré et se contenta de jeter un regard à Riccardo, espérant que celui-ci ait plus de bon sens que le capitaine de Raimon – parce que c'était déjà mort pour JP, qui hochait la tête avec enthousiasme. En tout cas, Gabriel, lui, semblait appréhender autant que Victor cette histoire d'expérience étrange.

« Riccardo, on devrait peut-être...

— Je suis d'accord avec Arion. Nous ferons ça avec plaisir, M. Glass. »

Gabriel soupira, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de cette mauvaise habitude chez son meilleur ami de toujours vouloir rendre service autant que possible.

« Fantastique ! s'exclama M. Glass. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, les enfants, pour êtes mes cobayes – mes premiers clients je veux dire !

— Mouais... marmonnèrent en cœur Victor et Gabriel.

— Ne perdons pas plus de temps et lançons nous dans l'expérience ! Américainman et Princesse Fééria, amenez la machine ! »

Victor grimaça devant ces surnoms grotesques – pourvu que cela ne donne pas des idées à Arion – des deux... assistants de M. Glass, qui étaient d'ailleurs très étranges : l'une avait un pinceau et un béret rose comme si elle se prenait pour un peintre et l'autre ressemblait à Alpha avec son regard intransigeant et deux étranges fils qui, à se demander s'il ne venait pas du futur. D'ailleurs l'un ne ressemblait nullement à un américain et l'autre...Victor n'avait même pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle n'était ni une princesse ni une fée. Où avaient-ils trouvé ces surnoms débiles ?

Heureusement, pour palier au ridicule, ils avaient leurs noms marqués sur leurs uniformes de hacker – parce que oui, les hackers avaient des uniformes avec leurs noms dessus, ce qui était aussi crédible que James Bonds clamant qu'il était 007. Donc le vrai nom d'Américainman était Neil Turner et la Princesse Fééria s'appelait Mark Gambling. D'ailleurs Mark Gambling était un homme. Oups...

Les deux assistants bizarres de M. Glass s'éloignèrent et se dirigèrent vers un grand drap blanc qui recouvrait quelque chose. Sans ôter le drap, ils trainèrent l'objet – ou la machine selon M. Glass – vers le groupe. Ce qui était d'ailleurs très bête puisqu'Arion et les autres auraient pu simplement faire le déplacement, mais bon... Victor n'allait pas commencer à s'interroger sur la logique de ces gens-là.

« Merci vous deux, déclara M. Glass alors que ses assistants semblèrent à bout de souffle – comme s'ils avaient déplacé des montagnes. Admirez les enfants, ma dernière invention... »

Il s'approcha du drap et le tira d'un coup sec :

« La Machine de Réalité Virtuelle. La MRV ! »

Le drap retiré révéla quatre sièges avec ce qui semblait être, à leur sommet, un mélange entre des casques de réalité virtuelle et les machines qu'on voyait habituellement chez le coiffeur.

Victor trouvait ça grotesque. Il espérait sincèrement que M. Glass ne croit pas qu'il ait inventé quelque chose de phénoménale puisque la réalité virtuelle était déjà bien connue, tout comme des salles entières permettant de l'optimiser. À côté, sa machine n'était pas très exceptionnelle...

D'ailleurs il aurait pu trouver un véritable nom à sa machine, au lieu de l'appeler ''machine''. En plus, MRV ressemblait à un nom de maladie ou de bactérie. Ce n'était pas vraiment attirant comme nom.

« Woah, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama Arion. On va s'assoir là-dedans je suppose ?

— Fine déduction, Arion ! le félicita M. Glass – à moins que cela soit ironique ? – en souriant de plus belle. Vous allez vous installer sur ces sièges puis nous vous mettrons ces casques. Cela n'en a pas l'air mais tous ces appareils ont été conçus pour reproduire les sensations dans un jeu-vidéo. Vous verrez, c'est formidable. »

À défaut d'être de bons hackers ou créateurs de machines de jeu, M. Glass et ses assistants pourraient se reconvertir en vendeur. De parfaits charlatans.

« Par contre il n'y a que quatre sièges, fit remarquer Riccardo. Il faut donc que l'un de nous se désiste.

— Moi ! répondirent en cœur Victor et Gabriel avant de se foudroyer du regard. Hé !

— Quels amis fidèles vous faites ! clama M. Glass comme s'il était ému. Même si votre dévotion est toute à votre honneur, je crains que me revienne la lourde tâche d'annoncer qu'il n'y qu'un d'entre vous qui, de toute manière, ne peut s'installer dans la MVR. »

Victor et Gabriel le regardèrent avec attention, espérant chacun être l'heureux... enfin, le malheureux exclu de cette terrible... formidable expérience.

« Mes excuses, mais ce sera toi, JP. »

Victor et Gabriel gémirent en cœur tandis que JP s'exclama :

« M-moi ?

— Oui, confirma M. Glass. Tu es trop petit pour la machine. Nous nous débrouillerons prochainement pour en faire une à ta taille mais dans l'immédiat cela est impossible. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je... oui, je comprends, admit JP d'un air attristé.

— Ne t'en fais pas, JP ! dit aussi Arion en souriant pour réconforter son ami. Quand il y aura une machine à ta taille nous nous empresserons de revenir la tester !

— Vraiment ? Merci Arion ! »

Il était fou de voir comment Arion pouvait changer le morale de quelqu'un en prononcer quelques propos absurdes avec son optimisme naturel.

Arion, Victor, Riccardo et Gabriel s'installèrent donc dans les machines, s'allongeant dans celles-ci et mettant les fameux casques qui recouvraient toute une partie de leur tête tandis que M. Glass leur expliqua comment les choses allaient se dérouler.

« Ces machines sont reliées à toutes les bornes d'arcades de la salle d'à côté. Par mesure de sécurité, nous nous occuperons de vous envoyer dans un jeu précis au lieu de vous les laisser choisir. La MRV s'arrête automatiquement quand vous finissez la partie en question, ou lorsque vous nous le demanderez. Les casques sont munis d'un système sonore pour que vous nous entendiez et que vous puissiez nous répondre. Au moindre problème, vous nous avertissez et nous arrêtons tout. D'accord ?

— D'accord ! répondirent Arion et Riccardo avec entrain, Victor et Gabriel avec réticence.

— Bien. Dans ce cas... 3... 2... 1... GO ! »

. . .

Victor eut l'impression de recevoir une puissante décharge électrique. Quand il cligna des yeux, l'obscurité avait laissé place au plus étrange des environnements : sous le ciel bleu azur se trouvait un circuit de course avec, autour de Victor, plus d'une dizaine de moto sur la piste et de nombreux gradins dans lesquelles des dizaines – voir des centaines – de spectateurs hurlaient et applaudissaient avec enthousiasme.

C'était _Slaughter Race_, Victor reconnaissait sans peine ce jeu d'arcade avec des motos. Pourquoi M. Glass les avait-il envoyé dans ce jeu plus qu'un autre, c'est-à-dire un moins dangereux ou difficile ?

« W-Woah, on est sur... sur une moto ? C'est incroyable ça ! »

Victor soupira. Mince, cela n'avait pas été que le fruit de son imagination. Il sentait deux bras fermement l'entourer. C'était Arion, qui s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que la moto sur laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était même pas encore allumée.

Pourquoi étaient-ils deux sur une moto ?

« A-attention Gabi, on va tomber !

— M-mais... ! »

À côté, Riccardo et Gabriel étaient dans la même situation. Victor se retenait de rire à la vue de Riccardo sur une moto, ses mains posées sur le guidon avec l'air le plus paniqué qu'il puisse avoir. Jamais Victor n'aurait cru voir le virtuose sur une moto, même si c'était seulement dans un jeu virtuel. Comme quoi, il y avait quelque chose en quoi Riccardo n'était pas naturellement doué.

« Hé ! appela Victor. L'un de vous à une idée de comment on communique avec le binoclard ? »

Aussitôt, une voix haute dans le ciel résonna :

« J'espère que le terme binoclard ne me désigne pas, dit M. Glass.

— M-monsieur Glass ? s'exclama Arion. Comment ça se fait qu'on vous entende ?

— Pff, toi t'a rien écouté à ce qu'il a dit... marmonna Victor.

— M. Glass ! intervenu Gabriel. On peut savoir pourquoi on se retrouve dans ce jeu de moto ? On ne peut pas faire un autre jeu ?

— Oh, _Slaughter Race_ ne vous convient pas ? s'étonna M. Glass. Pourtant c'est un jeu que les jeunes aiment bien... Ne vous en faites pas, bien sûr que vous pouvez changer de jeu.

— Ouf...

— Si vous arrivez au moins à finir cette course !

— Q-quoi ? s'écrièrent en cœur Riccardo et Gabriel.

— Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'on pourrait sortir si on vous le demandait ? s'énerva Victor.

— Si, mais j'ai oublié de vous préciser que nous ne pouvions que vous faire sortir des MRV. Pour changer de jeu, il faut finir une partie.

— Mais on peut sortir des MRV et recommencer, non ?

— Hors de question ! Vous êtes les premiers à utiliser ces machines, je ne voudrais pas risquer de les endommager en les activant et les éteignant sans cesse. Allez, ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est qu'une petite partie. De plus, vous ne pouvez pas mourir dans un jeu !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est rassurant... »

Victor croisa les bras. Cela l'énervait déjà. Même si l'idée de faire de la moto était plaisante, il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir Arion comme difficulté supplémentaire à supporter. Il sentait que tout cela allait mal finir.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans une salle d'arcades.

« Bon, il faut juste finir la course... marmonna Victor alors qu'il posa ses mains sur le guidon. Tant qu'on n'a pas à gagner, ça devrait passer.

— Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! s'exclama Gabriel en le foudroyant du regard.

— Pff, d'où il entend ce que je dis à voix basse ? »

Victor roula des yeux et décida de ne pas insister. À la place il jeta un coup d'œil à Arion fermement accroché contre lui.

« Tu es prêt, Sherwind ?

— Euh... N-non ?

— Tant pis. Accroche-toi bien. Cela serait dommage que tu tombes et que tu te fasses écraser par une moto. »

Il entendit Arion déglutit bruyamment et son visage blanchir mais ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure et se reconcentra sur le circuit qui s'étendait devant eux.

La voix d'un présentateur se fit entendre, tout comme le son d'un compte à rebours. Le bruit des moteurs s'activant résonna dans l'air.

« 3... »

Victor posa ses mains sur les poignées du guidon.

« 2... »

Le moteur de sa moto commença à vrombir.

« 1... »

Il se pencha en avant.

« GO ! »

Victor fonça sans se préoccuper d'Arion qui criait derrière lui, dépassant bien des motos qui étaient en retard sur le départ. Il ne fallait pas être premier pour quitter ce jeu mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait être dernier. Il ferait tout pour être le plus haut possible dans le classement.

En jetant un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, il vit que Riccardo et Gabriel n'avaient clairement pas l'intention de participer : ils avançaient encore moins vite qu'une grand-mère en déambulateur.

« Allez, Riccardo ! Même si on finit dernier, il faut faire la course pour quitter ce jeu !

— M-mais c'est ce que j'essaye de faire !

— Alors pourquoi on n'accélère pas ?

— J-je sais pas ! Je n'ai jamais conduit de moto, moi ! »

Victor sourit. Il était bon de voir que Riccardo n'était pas doué en tout. Par contre, ça serait bien qu'ils finissent la course effectivement...

. . .

« C'était tellement humiliant... »

Victor était bien d'accord. On avait découvert quel était l'antithèse de Riccardo : la moto, et peut-être la conduite en général. Cela s'était bien vu quand la course s'était terminée avec l'arrivée de Riccardo et Gabriel, qui avaient un tour de retard sur tout le monde. Victor et Arion, troisième de la course – Victor était assez satisfait de cela – les avaient attendu à la ligne d'arrivée, tandis que Riccardo et Gabriel avaient finalement décidé qu'il sera plus simple de pousser la moto plutôt que de tenter d'avancer en étant dessus.

C'était assez déplorable tout de même. À ce rythme, avoir franchi la ligne d'arrivée avait été un exploit et maintenant, les quatre élèves de Raimon attendaient de sortir de _Slaughter Race_, en silence. Enfin, pas exactement en silence. Tandis qu'Arion tentait toujours de se remettre de la course – il pensait toujours qu'il allait mourir – et que Victor n'avait rien à dire pour sa part, il y avait un peu plus d'agitation du côté de Riccardo et Gabriel, où en entendant d'étranges sons étouffés provenant du virtuose qui avait la tête basse et les poings serrés.

« Riccardo ? appela Gabriel. Tu... pleures ?

— Je ne pleure pas ! s'exclama le virtuose en rougissant, bien que ses larmes prouvent le contraire.

— En même temps, Riccardo pleure pour un rien, fit remarquer Victor. Sauf quand ça concerne la musique, étrangement... Il est peut-être juste mauvais perdant ?

— Je ne suis pas mauvais perdant !

— C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre pendant trois jours quand nous avions perdu en finale de la Route du Sacre, se souvint Gabriel.

— G-Gabi ! »

Le soir venu, sur iPiplet...

**Victor**. Plus jamais ça.

**Gabriel** et **Riccardo** aiment ça.

**Arion**. Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouvais pas que c'était amusant au final ?

**Victor**. Dixit celui qui n'arrêtait pas de crier comme une fillette quand on a fait la course dans _Slaughter Race_.

**Aitor**. On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

**Riccardo**. Nous avons testé des appareils appelés MRV qui nous ont envoyés dans des jeux d'arcades, à la demande de M. Glass.

**Mlle Hartland**. Willy ? Tiens, en parlant de lui... Hé, le binoclard ! J'ai entendu dire qu'une de tes assistances portait mon surnom de super-héroïne ! Je ne le permets pas ! C'est mon surnom, un point c'est tout !

**Mlle Vanguard**. Depuis quand es-tu une super-héroïne, Sue ?

**Mme Evans**,** M. Banyan** et **trois autres personnes** aiment ça.

**M. Evans**. Salut, Tori ! Cela faisait longtemps, dit donc !

**Arion**. Q-quoi ? La fille de l'ancien premier ministre est sur iPiplet ? Je n'y crois pas !

**Riccardo**. Donc c'est vrai, M. Evans connait vraiment tout le Japon...

**Gabriel**, **Victor** et **dix autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Jade**. C'est quoi cette histoire de MRV et de jeux d'arcades ?

**Riccardo**. C'est une très longue histoire...

**Gabriel**. Pour faire court, c'est parce que Victor déteste les jeux-vidéos.

**Lucien**. C'est possible de détester les jeux-vidéos ?

**Victor**. Oui et mon opinion sur les jeux-vidéos n'a pas changé. Je les déteste toujours.

**Sol**. C'est dommage ça. Vladimir pensait vraiment que tu changerais d'avis à ce sujet.

**Arion**. Oh, Sol ! Tu es sûr iPiplet ? C'est génial, ça ! Depuis quand ?

**Sol**. Depuis aujourd'hui. C'est Vladimir qui m'a créé un compte.

**Victor**. Tu passes vraiment beaucoup trop de temps avec mon frère...

* * *

**NB : Le jeu de moto appelé _Slaughter Race_, devinez d'où il vient (déjà parce qu'il n'existe pas vraiment en tant que jeu d'arcade)... Bon, vous ne trouvez pas ? Pas grave, dans ma grande bonté je vous vous le dire. C'est le nom d'un MMORPG (d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi on le qualifie de MMORPG puisque ce n'est pas un jeu de rôle en soi...) fictif en ligne dans Ralph 2.0. Je voulais faire une référence à ce film, donc... **


	7. Des vacances à Okinawa

**Les vacances sont là (ou arrivent pour certains) et avec elles la mer, la plage et le soleil. C'est-à-dire tout ce que je n'aime pas... mais ça fait un très bon sujet pour un chapitre des Élèves de Raimon Go ! Donc je laisse de côté mon désarroi quant au soleil qui me blesse les yeux, au sable qui me colle à la peau et la mer qui emmêle mes cheveux, pour vous offrir un chapitre spécial « vacances au soleil ! » en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Des vacances à Okinawa**

« Tante Silvia ! Tante Silvia ! »

Silvia sourit. Ça, c'était la voix enjouée d'un Arion très content. Le capitaine de Raimon arriva en courant dans la cuisine, une lettre en main. Celle que Silvia lui avait remise quelques minutes plus tôt, au retour d'Arion de l'école.

« Tu as l'air bien content, remarqua Silvia. Tu as reçu une bonne nouvelle ?

— Et comment ! confirma le garçon alors qu'il sautillait sur place, ravi. Papa est d'accord pour nous loger à Okinawa ! Cela veut dire que je peux inviter tous mes amis à la maison pour les vacances d'été ! »

Silvia était quelque peu étonnée. Bien qu'elle se doutait que le père d'Arion accepterait – elle savait que c'était un homme aimable prêt à tout pour son fils – cela n'en était pas moins surprenant qu'il ait accepté de loger tous les amis d'Arion. Après tout, dans le merveilleux monde d'Arion, pratiquement chaque personne qu'il rencontre était susceptible de devenir son amie.

Alors quand ses ''amis'' désignaient toute l'équipe du club de football de Raimon, cela faisant quand même beaucoup d'enfants à loger. Pour loger environ une vingtaine d'enfants, le père d'Arion devait sans doute avoir une villa, une maison de location ou un gîte. Un peu comme la Résidence Windsor.

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle, ça, approuva Silvia en souriant. Tu dois être impatient de l'annoncer à tous tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

— Absolument ! dit Arion. Tu sais quoi, Tante Silvia ? Je vais leur dire maintenant !

— Hein ? A-Attends Arion ! »

Cela n'arrêta pas Arion qui courut précipitamment vers la porte de sortie, laissant Silvia seule dans la cuisine. La femme soupira. Arion finira bien par se rendre compte qu'il était bien trop tard pour aller toquer à la porte des gens – en espérant que cela ne finisse pas au poste de police...

De plus, s'il voulait vraiment avertir tous ses amis, il aurait pu le faire sur iPiplet. Tout simplement.

« Ah, Arion... »

. . .

Depuis qu'il ne dirigeait plus le Cinquième Secteur, Axel se retrouvait avec beaucoup plus de temps libre que prévu. Même en tant qu'entraineur du Mont Olympe – oui, oui, il avait repris son poste après toute cette histoire de voyage dans le temps – il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire : ces jeunes étaient déjà des prodiges et n'avaient plus besoins de conseils, seulement d'expérimenter eux-mêmes leurs capacités.

Donc Axel se retrouvait – officieusement – au chômage et s'ennuyait fermement de cela.

Alors quand il avait reçu un coup de fil de Mark pour une proposition assez inattendue, il avait sauté sur l'occasion et répondu oui sans hésitation. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire en temps ''qu'adulte en charge des Raimons'' pendant des vacances à Okinawa avec Mark, Célia et Jude – déjà, il fallait qu'on lui explique comment les Raimons s'étaient retrouvés avec de telles vacances : jamais, de son temps, des étudiants n'auraient eu pareille faveur.

Au moins, ils risquaient de bien s'amuser. Peut-être même d'avoir quelques mésaventures non prévues : il y en avait toujours en compagnie de Mark.

Pour le moment, Axel était occupé à s'assurer que tous les Raimons étaient présents alors qu'ils montaient dans la Caravane Inazuma – qui n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment une caravane mais juste un bus. Il se chargeait de les compter pendant que Jude, à côté, cochait des cases à côté du nom de chaque élève sur une liste.

« Il manque quelqu'un, remarqua Axel en terminant ses comptes.

— N'est-ce pas Nishiki ? demanda Jude en observant sa feuille. Si, c'est lui... ce n'est pas surprenant.

— Que fait-on ? On l'attend ?

— Non. Il nous rejoindra en chemin. »

Axel hocha les épaules. Pour sa part, il aurait attendu Ryoma. Après tout, comment le garçon allait-il les rejoindre s'il ne prenait pas la Caravane Inazuma avec tous les autres ? Mais Jude semblait décidé à ne pas perdre plus de temps et personne de son entourage n'insista.

Alors que M. Vétéran – quand allait-il prendre sa retraite, cet homme ? – démarchait la caravane, Mark se mit devant les deux rangées de sièges où tous les Raimons étaient assis – certains se serraient parce que la Caravane Inazuma n'était pas censée pouvoir accueillir tout ça de monde – et s'écria :

« Alors les enfants ? Vous êtes prêts à passer des vacances à Okinawa ?

— OUI, COACH ! répondirent en cœur les Raimon.

— Super ! Alors attachez bien vos ceintures et préparez-vous ! Quand on arrivera, on ira JOUER AU FOOTBALL sur la plage !

— YEAH ! »

Si Nathan était là, il aurait sûrement sursauté en entendant Mark crier, comme à chaque fois. Pour sa part, Axel se contenta de sourire et s'assit dans un siège, croissant les bras. Ces vacances promettaient d'être intéressantes.

. . .

La Caravane Inazuma était prise d'une grande agitation et d'un brouhaha sans fin.

Arion et Victor étaient ravis de pouvoir discuter avec M. Blaze assis dans la rangée juste en face – même si Victor tentait de cacher son enthousiasme ; Riccardo et Gabriel s'étaient endormis – ce qui permettait à Aitor de prendre des photos d'eux, probablement pour les faire chanter par la suite ; Bailong et Tezcat discutaient – enfin, Tezcat tentait de calmer Bailong qui semblait de plus en plus agacé par le capharnaüm alentour ; JP jouait aux cartes avec Lucien, Wanli, Subaru et le coach Evans – à se demander s'ils savaient au moins jouer aux cartes et le reste des Raimons bavardait tranquillement à leur voisin de siège.

Bref, tout était parfaitement normal pour un voyage dans la Caravane Inazuma. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chanson chantée à plein poumon par tout le monde pour que le Japon entier ne les entende. Cela tombait bien : Fei avait une idée de chanson ! Rapidement tous chantèrent en cœur :

« _Allez grimpe ! Donne-moi ta main et je te promets..._

_Allez grimpe ! Que tous ensemble nous allons gagner ! _

_Viens et embarque avec nous dans un voyage à travers le temps,_

_Et tu verras qu'au bout de la route, c'est une belle victoire qui nous attend !_

_Ne ralentissons pas, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais,_

_Il faut continuer, n'abandonnons pas, _

_Allons à l'attaque côte à côte et faisons face à l'adversité !_

_N'oublie pas que toi et moi on s'est promis de ne jamais se décourager,_

_Nous n'aurons pas de regrets, il faut toujours avancer !_

_Tant que nous ne perdons pas de vue notre but, nous ne pourrons pas nous égarer._

_Non rien ni personne ne résistera à la volonté d'une équipe soudée,_

_Nous seuls pouvons décider de quoi demain sera fait,_

_Alors même si tu crois perdre espoir, ne perds pas confiance en toi,_

_Fais entendre ta voix et crie !_

_''Je résisterai ! Je m'en sortirai !''_

_Grave ces paroles dans ton cœur et affronte tes peurs !_

_Suis-moi et rejoins notre équipe, ensemble tout est possible !_

_Go ! C'est parti pour le décollage,_

_En route pour l'avenir ! _»

C'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas mis à pleuvoir tellement les Raimons chantaient faux. Ce n'étaient pas pour rien qu'ils étaient footballeurs et pas chanteurs après tout...

Bon, avec tout ça de bruit, il serait difficile de faire pire.

« ATTENDEZ-MOIIIIIII ! »

Ce cri lancé du fond du cœur attira l'attention de tous. Après un instant de confusion où on se demanda si cela était une hallucination collective – enfin... une hallucination sonore collective... était-ce possible au moins ? –, le cri fut réentendu. Tous se tournèrent vers les vitres à droite de la Caravane Inazuma.

« Cette voix irritante me dit quelque chose... » marmonna Jade.

Beaucoup – sinon tous – étaient de son avis et cela n'étonna personne de voir, sur le trottoir près de la route, le seul et unique Ryoma qui, en tenue de sport avec un sac de sport en plus – alors que tout le monde portait des vêtements décontractés –, courait à toute allure pour tenter de rattraper la caravane.

Le mot clé était ''tenter''.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, abruti ? s'écria Jade en ouvrant la fenêtre pour s'adresser à Ryoma.

— Ben j'e... j'essaye de... vous rattraper ! répondit Ryoma entre deux inspirations.

— Coach, on ne devrait pas s'arrêter pour permettre à Ryoma d'entrer dans le bus ? demanda Riccardo – qui entretemps avait été réveillé par le cri de Ryoma.

— Non, déclara catégoriquement M. Sharp en secouant la tête. Nishiki n'avait qu'à être là à l'heure comme tout le monde. Il nous rejoindra à Okinawa.

— C'est un peu dur comme même... » marmonna Gabriel, obtenant l'approbation silencieusement de Riccardo.

Personne n'osa cependant émettre d'avis à haute voix, de peur que le coach Sharp décide de les envoyer rejoindre Ryoma sur le bord de la route. Les Raimons se contentèrent donc de regarder Ryoma disparaitre au fur et à mesure de leur vue, le milieu de terrain ne parvenant pas à garder une allure suffisante pour rattraper la Caravane Inazuma.

Autant dire que le reste du trajet fut bien plus calme, personne ne voulant s'attirer les foudres du coach Sharp...

. . .

Le soleil brillait sur Okinawa quand la Caravane Inazuma arriva au Mary Times Memorial.

« Mary Times Memorial ? N'est-ce pas le nom du club de foot local ? demanda Riccardo. Nous ne devrions pas plutôt nous rendre en ville ?

— Si nous devions chercher un hôtel, oui, confirma M. Evans en souriant. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Arion, c'est bien là-bas que nous devons aller ?

— Oui, coach Evans ! » confirma le capitaine.

La caravane s'arrêta juste devant le Mary Times Memorial. Il s'agissait d'un grand terrain de foot sur l'eau maintenu grâce à des planches de bois et qui relirait de nombreuses maisons faites de bois et de pailles – appelées communément bungalows – respectivement à droite et à gauche et, au nord du terrain de football, se trouvait une grande habitation qui devait contenir de nombreuses chambres, avec une grande balustrade en bois qui donnait sur le terrain de football.

La plupart des Raimons n'avaient jamais mis les pieds à Okinawa. Ils étaient donc subjugués par ce qu'ils voyaient, ce alors qu'ils respiraient l'air marin à plein nez sous un soleil chaleureux et une douce brise.

« Il fait plus chaud que sur l'île du Sanctuaire, remarqua Tezcat alors qu'il tira légèrement sur le col de son vêtement pour que l'air frais atteigne son cou.

— Ça te dérange ? demanda Bailong en fronçant les sourcils – on pouvait presque croire qu'il était inquiet.

— Pas plus que ça. Je pense que c'est parce que mes vêtements ne sont pas adaptés. »

Bailong jeta un coup d'œil à Tezcat, qui portait toujours son uniforme noir classique. En effet, cela ne convenait pas dans un lieu avec un climat tropical comme Okinawa. Même Bailong portait une tenue plus décontractée, très semblable à sa tenue de football – notamment parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'habits qui ne pouvaient pas lui permettre de faire du sport.

« Il faudra que tu penses à changer de vêtements, dit-il alors.

— Euh... je n'ai pas d'autre tenue, admit Tezcat. Sauf ma tenue de sport mais je ne peux pas la mettre tout le temps.

— Dans ce cas je te passerai des vêtements. Tu dois faire la même taille que moi je pense.

— Vraiment ? Merci, Bailong ! »

L'attaquant se raidit alors qu'il croisa les bras, comme gêné par ces remerciements et le sourire que lui envoyait Tezcat.

« J-je fais uniquement parce que j'ai besoin que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme quand on joue au football », ajouta-t-il précipitamment, ignorant volontairement les rires discrets de son partenaire.

Pendant que Bailong se justifiait maladroitement au grand amusement de Tezcat – et que Michael restait caché derrière Adé, aussi loin possible de l'attaquant des ténèbres –, le groupe avançait vers le terrain de football. Même si cet endroit était des plus beaux, personne ne comprenait pourquoi c'était ici que la Caravane Inazuma les avait emmenés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent un homme au teint bronzé, debout sur le terrain de football. D'une carrure assez imposante, il portait un bandana bleu sur la tête, une chemise à fleur par-dessus un débardeur, un bermuda et des tongues. L'homme leur souriait avec un étrange air familier.

« Salut papa ! »

Les Raimons écarquillèrent les yeux alors qu'ils regardèrent Arion se précipiter vers l'homme.

« PAPA ? »

L'adulte sourit de plus belles et donna une tape dans le dos du capitaine de Raimon, manquant de faire tomber celui-ci.

« Salut fiston ! On dirait que tu te portes bien ! Par contre tu as le teint un peu pâle. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois de retour à la maison, tu reprendras des couleurs avec le soleil ! »

Même les meilleurs amis d'Arion étaient choqués : c'étaient à peine si Riccardo, Victor et JP n'avaient pas les mâchoires décrochées tellement ils étaient surpris par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Alors tous se tournèrent vers les adultes, se demandant si ceux-ci étaient au courant de qui était le père d'Arion.

Vu leurs yeux écarquillés, ils ne s'y attendaient pas non plus.

« L'entraineur de Mary Times Memorial est le père d'Arion ? s'exclama M. Evans.

— Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise... approuva M. Blaze en hochant la tête.

— Le monde est vraiment tout petit, ajouta Mlle Hills.

— Coach, vous le connaissez ? demanda Riccardo.

— Oui, c'est l'entraineur de Mary Times Memorial, expliqua M. Sharp. Nous l'avons rencontré il y a longtemps, peu après que Raimon ait gagné le Football Frontière. C'est dans cette équipe que jouait Hurley.

— Hurley ? répéta JP. Comme dans Hurley Kane ?

— Absolument.

— Woah ! Cela veut dire que le père d'Arion doit être un super entraineur !

— Euh... »

Les adultes se dévisagèrent en grimaçant, mettant en doute l'hypothèse de JP.

Le père d'Arion – alias l'entraineur des Mary Times Memorial... enfin, s'il était toujours entraineur – finit par arrêter de taquiner son fils et regarda les adultes présents avec un grand sourire.

« Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne vous avait pas vu ici, les Raimons, dit-il gaiement. Woah, vous avez vraiment grandi. Dites-moi, l'adorable dame qui était votre coach vous a-t-elle accompagné ?

— Papa... gémit son fils, faisant rire son paternel.

— Ha, ha ! Désolé fiston mais tu aurais dû voir cette merveilleuse mademoiselle Schiller !

— Mademoiselle Schiller ? marmonna Aitor. Il parle de maman ? C'est lui le type bizarre dont elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre ?

— Maman ? » répéta Gabriel.

Aitor grinça des dents alors que son visage s'empourpra.

« Je-je veux dire, Lina ! rectifia précipitamment Aitor. Lina, qui s'occupe de nous à l'École du Soleil. I-Il y a beaucoup d'enfants qui l'appellent maman m-mais je ne le fais. C'est juste que ça m'a échappé ! »

Gabriel ne dit rien mais sourit, au grand agacement d'Aitor.

Alors que le père d'Arion continuait de parler de la ''merveilleux mademoiselle Schiller'', M. Sharp toussa pour attirer son attention.

« Excusez-nous de vous interrompre, coach mais...

— Pas de coach entre nous ! intervenu l'homme. Appelez-moi par mon prénom.

— Ce serait avec plaisir mais vous ne nous l'avez jamais dit, fit remarquer Mlle Hills.

— Vraiment ? Ah, autant pour moi ! Laissez-moi donc me présenter comme il se doit. Je suis Persée Sherwind, le père d'Arion.

— Persée ? répéta M. Sharp. Comme le héros de la mythologie gréco-romaine ?

— Oh, je vois que nous avons un connaisseur ! C'est exactement ça.

— Hé bien au moins au sait d'où Arion tient son prénom, murmura Riccardo, recevant des regards interrogatifs de ceux qui l'avaient entendu. Dans la mythologie gréco-romaine, Arion est un cheval immortel et considéré comme le plus rapide au monde.

— Ah d'accord... »

Alors que l'entourage de Riccardo s'extasiait de ses connaissances sur la mythologique – à la grande gêne du virtuose –, les adultes discutaient avec M. Sherwind de comment allait s'organiser la répartition des chambres pour les Raimons.

« Oh, normalement il devrait y avoir assez de place pour tout le monde dans l'habitation, expliqua M. Sherwind en désignant l'imposant bâtiment à deux étages derrière le terrain de football – à se demander comment tout cela tenait sur des planches de bois au-dessus de l'eau.

— Et s'il n'y a pas assez de place ? rétorqua M. Sharp.

— Dans ce cas, il faudra répartir les derniers dans les bungalows. Il y a un lit double dans chacun mais on peut ajouter un futon si nécessaire. Par contre, comme c'est assez loin de l'habitation il serait plus prudent que des adultes y dorment plutôt que des enfants. On ne sait jamais, s'il y a un problème...

— Hé Alex, dit alors M. Evans en souriant. Cela te dirait qu'on prenne un bungalow et...

— Dans ce cas, Célia et moi prendrons un bungalow, intervint M. Sharp. Mark et Alex, vous resterez dans l'habitation pour surveiller les enfants. »

M. Blaze hocha la tête, n'ayant aucune objection à formuler tandis que M. Evans parut déçu, marmonnant quelque chose à propos ''du bon vieux temps''.

« Mais alors qui prendra l'autre bungalow ? demanda M. Blaze.

— Pourquoi pas les filles ? dit Mlle Hills. Elles sont trois, donc avec un futon un bungalow devrait leur suffire.

— Hein ? Mais je croyais que les enfants ne devraient pas rester seuls ? s'étonna M. Evans.

— Sauf qu'on pensait surtout aux garçons en disant ça, précisa M. Sharp.

— Pourquoi ? Tu penses que les filles sont plus responsables que les garçons ? »

Mlle Hills, M. Sharp et M. Blaze hochèrent la tête en cœur.

« Oui, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix, faisant soupirer M. Evans.

— Bon, si vous le dites...

— Bien ! s'exclama M. Sherwind en souriant. Puisque tout cela est réglé, que diriez-vous d'aller déposer vos affaires, que nous décisions de qui va dans quelle chambre ? Une fois cela fait, je vous ferai découvrir la merveilleuse cuisine d'Okinawa ! »

Les Raimons approuvèrent aussitôt : il était bientôt midi et après des heures de trajets en bus, ils avaient hâte de manger.

. . .

Ce fut un long et fastidieux travail que d'attribuer des chambres aux Raimons. Non pas qu'il en manquait dans l'habitation à deux étages mais bien souvent des plaintes furent émises quand un groupe fut désigné pour aller dans une chambre. Michael refusait de dormir dans la même chambre que Bailong et Tezcat et insistait pour être avec Adé et Eugène, Victor se retenait de râler parce qu'il avait été placé dans la même chambre qu'Arion et JP, Gabriel était déjà énervé d'être dans la même chambre qu'Aitor – même si le fait d'être avec Riccardo calmait le jeu – et les choix des groupes en agaçaient bien d'autres.

Pourtant le coach Sharp était intransigeant et après avoir accepté de changer Michael de groupe, en voyant que d'autres voulaient bénéficier de changements, déclara que tous devraient accepter ces cohabitations forcées. Il ajouta, pour faire bonne mesure, que les Raimons n'avaient que deux choix : soit dormir dans la chambre à laquelle on les avait placé, soit dormir dehors à la belle étoile. Après une telle proposition où les Raimons avait vraiment l'impression que le coach Sharp pensait à eux – ou pas –, plus personne n'émit de plainte.

L'autorité et l'abus de pouvoir des adultes, tout ça tout ça...

Au moins, après ça l'attribution des chambres se fit assez rapidement. Ce qui tombait bien vu qu'il était une heure de l'après-midi et tous mourraient de faim.

M. Sherwind leur annonça qu'ils devraient normalement manger à une grande table sur la terrasse du haut mais qu'il était dommage de manger en intérieur alors qu'il y avait un si beau soleil dehors. Alors, à la place, il les mena tous à l'extérieur où les Raimons découvrir avec stupéfactions que de nombreuses nappes avaient été posées sur le sol du terrain de football, avec des paniers de pique-niques.

« _Quand est-ce que M. Sherwind a fait ça ?_ se demandèrent-ils. _Il a des espions cachés dans le coin ou quoi ?_

— Allez ! s'exclama gaiement M. Sherwind. Installez-vous et savourez ce repas typique d'Okinawa. Vous allez voir, la cuisine d'ici est délicieuse ! Cela vous donnera envie de rester toute votre vie sur cette île, ha, ha ! »

À ce rythme-là, on se demandait si M. Sherwind n'était pas guide touristique à Okinawa.

Enfin bon, personne ne protesta et tous s'assirent avec leurs amis, impatients de manger. Les paniers furent ouverts et la nourriture servie. Les Raimons s'apprêtaient finalement à manger quand un cri se fit entendre au loin :

« ATTENDEZ-MOI ! »

Tiens, cette voix ne leur était pas inconnue...

Les Raimons furent à peine surpris de voir arriver Ryoma, alors qu'il soulevait un nuage de poussière derrière lui et courrait à toute allure comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sauf que dans sa précipitation, il oublia qu'il fallait, à un moment ou un autre, ralentir pour éviter de percuter quelqu'un.

Alors, évidemment, il causa des dégâts en trébuchant sur une nappe. Comme par hasard ce fut celle où se trouvait Jade.

« BOUGE DE LÀ, ANDOUILLE !

— JE PEUX PA... AAHHHH ! »

Le panier fut renversé et il fallut bien des efforts pour arrêter Jade qui pourchassait Ryoma pour le tuer – ça serait dommage de perdre un bon milieu de terrain comme Ryoma après tout, même s'il était parfois insupportable.

Finalement, une fois que Jade fut calmée, Ryoma prit place aussi loin que possible d'elle, donc là où se trouvait Victor, Riccardo, Gabriel, Aitor, JP, Arion et le père de celui-ci. Il racontait comment il avait fait pour venir jusqu'ici.

« ... Donc j'ai remis le chat qui était grimpé à l'arbre à la dame qui était inquiète pour son animal et là j'ai croisé une grand-mère qui avait besoin de mon aide. J'ai donc porté ses courses et en échange elle m'a mis en contact avec euh... un ami pêcheur je crois, qui se rendait à Okinawa. Je l'ai donc retrouvé au port mais son bateau partait déjà alors j'ai couru aussi vite que possible sur le ponton pour rattraper le bateau et j'ai sauté... puis je suis tombé dans l'eau mais finalement on a sorti une échelle en corde pour que je puisse monter sur le bateau et c'est comme ça que je suis arrivé à Okinawa.

— Euh... »

Les Raimons étaient ébahis par le récit de Ryoma. Personne ne savait quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que M. Sherwind – qui jusque-là portait une mine grave signe qu'il écoutait attentivement – n'éclate de rire.

« Vous êtes vraiment drôles, les enfants ! Je sens qu'on ne s'ennuiera pas avec vous ! »

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison : on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec les Raimons... que cela soit pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

Le soir venu sur iPiplet...

**Arion** aime « Vacances à Okinawa ! »

**Dieu de l'Amour.** Des vacances à Okinawa ? Tiens, quelle bonne idée ! Il faudrait que je prenne des vacances au soleil, cela sera très bon pour mon teint.

**Adé**. Euh... Vous êtes qui ?

**Eugène**, **Michael** et **onze autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Ryoma**. WOAH ! LE DIEU DE L'AMOUR EST LÀ EN PERSONNE ? JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE LES DIEUX POUVAIENT UTILISER LES RÉSEAUX SOCIAUX !

**Jade**. Ils le peuvent pas, idiot ! Ce n'est pas un dieu, ce type ! Et arrête d'écrire en majuscule comme ça ! C'est une horreur pour les yeux.

**M. Sharp**, **Mlle Hills **et **cinq autres personnes** aiment ça.

**M. Blaze**. N'est-ce pas Aphrodite qui utilise ce surnom de Dieu de l'Amour ?

**M. Swift**. Malheureusement oui...

**Tezcat**. Un dieu ?

**Arion**. Oh tiens, Tezcat ! Tu es sur iPiplet ?

**Michael**. Oh non...

**Tezcat**. Oui. Bailong m'a acheté cet étrange outil que vous appelez téléphone portable et m'a inscrit sur un réseau social. Même si je ne comprends pas encore très bien comment ça fonctionne...

**Gabriel**. J'admets avoir du mal à croire que Bailong puisse offrir quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un.

**Victor**, **Riccardo** et **vingt autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Bailong**. Vingt autres personnes ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? C'est quoi l'image que vous avez de moi exactement ?

**Bailong**. Tss... comme par hasard là y'a plus personne pour me répondre.

**Bailong**. Je vous fais peur à ce point ?

**Bailong**. Bon sang, vous allez répondre ? Arrêtez de me foutre des vents !

**Bailong**. C'est bon, j'en ai marre.

**Bailong** s'est déconnecté.


	8. Occupations à Okinawa

**Voici la deuxième partie sur les vacances des Raimons à Okinawa, d'ailleurs c'est ce chapitre qui aurait dû se faire appeler comme ça puisque le premier j'aurais dû l'appeler « Arrivée à Okinawa » mais bon...**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Occupations à Okinawa**

« GARDE À VOUS ! »

Quand on venait passer de paisibles vacances dans les îles paradisiaques d'Okinawa, on ne pensait pas se faire réveiller par le coach Sharp avec un trompette dans la main alors qu'il se prenait pour un colonel militaire.

Autant dire que plus d'un fut énervé par ce brusque réveil et si les jurons ne partirent pas vite, c'était uniquement parce qu'on craignait les représailles si M. Sharp entendait la manière dont on parlait de lui. Bon, il y avait bien Bailong qui marmonnait au sujet de faire apparaître Astral, Dragon de l'Aube pour envoyer son _Souffle de l'Aube_ sur M. Sharp. Heureusement, Tezcat était là pour le dissuader de faire ça, et donc de se retrouver potentiellement en prison pour homicide volontaire. Il serait dommage que le duo de football le plus fort du monde soit dissous à cause d'un tel accident.

Donc au lieu d'un meurtre prémédité par un des jeunes footballeurs, les Raimons s'habillèrent et sortirent en traînant des pieds de leurs chambres, l'air fatigués comme jamais. C'était à peine si un ou deux ne somnolait pas en marchant.

« Il y a encore beaucoup de travail à faire sur votre capacité à vous lever tôt, fit remarquer le coach Sharp alors qu'il regardait sa montre. Ce n'est vraiment pas terrible.

— C-Coach ? appela Arion avec les yeux mi-clos, se retenant de bailler. Pourquoi vous nous lever ? »

À leur grande frayeur, le coach Sharp sourit. Qu'allait-il leur infliger ?

« Je pensais que vous auriez hâte de prendre un petit déjeuner à Okinawa.

— Petit-déjeuner ? » répéta JP alors qu'il semblait se réveiller à l'évocation de la nourriture.

D'un geste de la main, M. Sharp désigna la grande table de la terrasse. Les Raimons ne se rendirent compte que maintenant que la table avait été recouverte d'une nappe colorée et, surtout, recouverte de différents plats. Cela passait des corbeilles de fruits à des mets bien succulents comme des salades de riz ou du poisson. Ils remarquèrent également qu'à table se trouvaient déjà les filles, Mlle Hills, M. Blaze et M. Evans. Ce dernier, les bras croisés, leur adressa un grand sourire.

« Vous voilà ! On attendait plus que vous ! Allez, venez. Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée après tout !

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement vrai, rétorqua aussitôt M. Sharp. Selon plusieurs nutritionistes confirmés... »

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois aux Raimons, maintenant bien réveillés – et se moquant éperdument de ce que racontait M. Sharp – , pour se précipiter à table, prêts à dévorer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Bien sûr il fallut attendre que tous soient assis, que les assiettes se remplissent et que les adultes soient les premiers à manger mais une fois cela fait, les Raimons s'empressèrent de s'attaquer à ce petit-déjeuner typique d'Okinawa.

« On voit qu'il y en qui profitent bien dès le matin ! Tant mieux ! »

C'était M. Sherwind qui venait de monter les escaliers menant à la terrasse dans un grand éclat de rire, avec quelqu'un à ses côtés, tout autant de bonne humeur. C'était in homme aux cheveux roses, portant un t-shirt bleu à rayures, un pantacourt et des lunettes de vue. Les Raimons le reconnurent immédiatement.

« M. KANE, LE DEFENSEUR D'INAZUMA JAPAN ? s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

— Salut Hurley ! s'exclama joyeusement M. Evans, comme si la présence du célèbre membre d'Inazuma Japan était tout à fait prévisible.

— Hey les gars ! salua en retour M. Kane. Ça baigne ? »

Beaucoup arquèrent un sourcil face à cette manière de parler. C'était un fait connu que M. Kane, en plus d'être un grand footballeur, était un grand amateur de surf – ce n'était pas pour rien que la plupart de ses techniques étaient basées sur l'eau... sans qu'il n'y ait jamais d'eau sur un terrain de football pour exécuter ses techniques comme le _Tir Tsunami_. Cela n'empêchait pas que c'était ridicule et stéréotypé qu'il parle en faisant des références à la mer. Il fallait espérer qu'il ne fasse pas ça tout le temps.

« Hé, hé, vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir, pas vrai ? devina M. Kane, non sans un certain amusement. J'vous comprends. C'est comme être surpris par une deuxième vague alors qu'on vient d'en passer une ! »

Des soupirs exaspérés retentirent. Apparemment, M. Kane allait prendre un malin plaisir à faire sans cesse des références à l'eau...

« Oncle Hurley ! s'exclama Arion en se levant, à la surprise de tous ses camarades.

— Oncle Hurley ? » répétèrent les autres.

Ils regardèrent, incrédule, Arion se précipiter vers M. Kane, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Cela faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu, le pégase des mers ! » clama M. Kane.

Un ricanement se fit entendre, alors qu'Adé et Eugène regardèrent Michael – qui semblait s'étouffer de rire avec sa nourriture.

« Pégase des mers ? marmonna l'attaquant, hilare. J'y crois pas ! C'est quoi ce surnom ?

— C'est vraiment tout ce qui le choque, celui-ci ? grommela Victor.

— C'est sûr qu'apprendre que M. Kane est l'oncle d'Arion est plus étrange, approuva Riccardo.

— Mais il n'est pas un peu jeune pour être son oncle ? s'étonna Gabriel. M. Kane n'est pas à peine plus âgé que M. Evans et les autres ?

— Euh...

— C'est peut-être juste une marque d'affection ? proposa JP. Arion m'a déjà parlé de son oncle ''trop cool et trop sympa'' qui venait souvent à Okinawa entre deux championnats de football pour faire du surf et qui était très proche de son père. Je pense que c'est de M. Kane qu'il parlait.

— Tu as sans doute raison », acquiesça Riccardo.

Un peu plus loin, Tezcat se tourna vers Bailong.

« Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'homme aux cheveux roses auparavant. C'est courant chez vous ?

— Non, répondit catégoriquement Bailong en secouant la tête. En même temps, les cheveux blancs comme les miens non plus.

— Alors comment est-ce possible d'avoir des cheveux roses ?

— Il a dû faire une couleur. Ce qui est étrange pour quelqu'un qui va souvent à la mer et donc se mouille régulièrement les cheveux mais bon...

— Faire une couleur ? répéta Tezcat, de plus en plus perplexe. Comme pour faire de la peinture ? Avec des plantes ?

— Laisse tomber... »

Tezcat haussa les épaules et n'insista pas, retournant regarder Arion qui était retourné à table, cette fois assis entre son père et son oncle, pour qui on avait fait de la place.

« Alors oncle Hurley qu'est-ce que tu fais à Okinawa cette fois ? demanda Arion, impatient de satisfaire sa curiosité. Du surf ?

— Non, pas cette fois, déclara M. Kane. Enfin, si... mais pas que ! Persée m'a dit que vous passiez dans le coin pour les vacances alors je me suis dit que je viendrai plus tôt que prévu à Okinawa. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu, les amis ! ajouta-t-il à l'attention de M. Evans et les autres. C'est cool que vous soyez à Okinawa. On va pouvoir s'amuser comme au bon vieux temps. Vous savez quoi ? Si vous n'avez rien de prévu pour cette matinée, je vous emmène tous à la plage ! »

Alors que des exclamations de joies commençèrent à résonner, Hurley regarda le père d'Arion.

« Hé, coach... euh, je veux Persée ! Vous avez prévu des activités ce matin avec les jeunes ?

— Il faut voir ça avec leur vrai organisateur, répondit M. Sherwind en souriant. Jude ? »

La joie fut aussitôt remplacée par un pessimisme gagnant les Raimons. Tous déglutirent alors qu'ils regardèrent le stratège croiser les bras. Connaissant M. Sharp, celui-ci avait déjà prévu quelque chose avec eux et n'accepterait jamais de les laisser aller à la plage...

« Mmh... Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser », déclara finalement M. Sharp.

Remarquant l'air ébahi général lancé dans sa direction, il ajouta en souriant :

« Je me doutais que cette journée serait consacrée à se baigner à la mer alors je me suis bien gardé de mettre quoi que ce soit comme programme pour aujourd'hui.

— Woah, si je m'attendais à ça... dit M. Evans. Jude qui n'a rien prévu ? C'est du jamais vu.

— Et c'est tant mieux ! rebondit aussitôt M. Kane en souriant de plus belle. Bravo, Jude ! T'es vraiment le meilleur ! Tu t'adaptes aussi vite que l'eau !

— _Quel rapport avec la capacité d'adaptation de l'eau_ ? se demandèrent silencieusement les Raimons. _Puis c'est quoi une eau qui s'adapte ?_

— Trop bien, on va faire du surf ! s'exclama Arion.

— Euh... »

Apparemment, tous n'étaient pas aussi impatients que lui. Si beaucoup – comme Ryoma ou Jade et Rosie – semblaient ravis à l'idée d'aller à la plage, de pouvoir se baigner et profiter du soleil, quelques-uns montrèrent plus de réticence à ce programme : Gabriel murmura à l'oreille d'un Riccardo très pâle, Victor paraissait ennuyé comme jamais – ce qui, en soit, n'était pas une nouveauté – et Michael croisa les bras en foudroyant du regard un Adé très amusé.

D'un autre côté, personne ne paraissait plus impatient qu'Arion qui, pour une raison incompréhensive, se leva d'un bon et s'exclama :

« OUAIS ! TOUS À LA PLAGE POUR ALLER FAIRE DU SURF ! »

Il fut aussi foudroyé du regard par bien de ses coéquipiers, qui s'exclamèrent d'un ton agacé :

« POURQUOI T'AS BESOIN DE HURLER POUR DIRE ÇA ? »

. . .

« Riccardo, détends-toi. Personne ne va te forcer à y aller.

— Non, je ne me détendrais pas ! C'est beaucoup trop près. »

Gabriel soupira. Son meilleur ami était vraiment ridicule, assis sur une serviette de plage en serrant fortement ses jambes contre lui, fixant d'un air effaré et circonspect la mer en face d'eux. C'était à peine s'il ne claquait pas des dents ou qu'il n'allait pas se transformer en statut tellement il restait immobile.

« Riccardo, réessaya Gabriel. Je sais que la mer ce n'est pas ton truc mais tu ne risques rien ici.

— C'est pas mon problème ! rétorqua le virtuose. Si l'être humain était fait pour aller dans l'eau, on saurait instinctivement nager comme les chiens ou alors on aurait des branchies ou ce genre de chose. Donc je ne m'approche pas de l'eau ! »

Gabriel soupira de nouveau. Tout ce cinéma parce que Riccardo n'avait jamais appris à nager, ce qui était d'ailleurs un comble pour quelqu'un aux multiples compétences comme lui. À coup sûr, si Victor l'apprenait il se moquerait bien de lui – et peut-être avec raison : non pas parce que Riccardo ne savait pas nager, mais parce qu'il réagissait de manière excessive à la simple vue de l'eau.

Normalement il insisterait pour que Riccardo s'approche de l'eau mais c'était généralement quand ils étaient seuls. Là, à la vue de tous leurs camarades, il était certain que Riccardo n'apprécierait pas qu'on sache qu'il ne savait pas nager et que l'eau lui donnait la frousse. Gabriel pouvait déjà entendre un commentaire de Michael : « Tiens, c'est pour ça que tu préfères les chats ? Parce que vous vous ressemblez ? Mmh, c'est pas si étonnant en fait ».

D'ailleurs, pour une raison étrange, Michael n'avait pas encore été dans l'eau, au contraire d'Adé et Eugène. Encore plus étrange, quand Adé lui avait demandé s'il venait avec eux, la mélodieuse – enfin, surtout insupportable – voix de Michael s'était probablement faite entendre sur toute l'île :

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, Adé ! »

Au lieu de mal le prendre, Adé avait ri et était parti rejoindre Eugène dans l'eau.

Donc, jusqu'à présent, Michael n'était pas allé dans l'eau. Il se contentait d'être allongé sur une serviette de plage, profitant du soleil pour bronzer et jetant de temps à autre un regard irrité en direction de la mer. Gabriel pensait à une raison poussant Michael à ne pas aller dans l'eau mais n'osa pas l'évoquer à haut voix à l'attaquant, craignant les représailles. Si Michael était encore plus susceptible que Riccardo concernant le fait de ne pas savoir nager, il valait mieux ne rien dire.

« OUAIS, CONTINUE COMME CELA, ARION ! TU NE FAIS QU'UN AVEC LA MER ! »

Dans l'eau, M. Kane se prenait apparemment pour un prof de surf. Debout sur une planche de surf – son équilibre était assez impressionnant –, il donnait des indications aux malheureux Raimons ayant eu la folle idée d'accepter d'apprendre à faire du surf. Autant dire que certains comme Victor ou Bailong le regrettaient. D'autres, comme Arion ou Ryoma, semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous.

« J'arrive pas à croire que ce idiot sait vraiment faire du surf, marmonna Jade – qui était sortie de l'eau depuis un moment et parlait probablement de Ryoma.

— C'est dommage que Riccardo ne fasse pas de surf... gémit Rosie, son appareil de photo en main. Il aurait été le plus beau des surfeurs.

— Euh... Si tu le dis, Rosie.

— COWABUNGA ! »

Ah tiens, il semblerait que Ryoma ait déjà retenu les ''cris de guerre des mers'' d'Hurley.

« C'est pas le cri des Tortues Ninjas ça ? demanda Adé alors que lui et Eugène se baignaient un peu plus loin – loin du danger que représentait ces surfeurs amateurs.

— Peut-être, lui répondit Eugène. Sinon ça trouve son origine dans une très vieille série américaine je crois. »

Après Ryoma, ce fut au tour de M. Kane se laisser un terrible cri de guerre alors qu'il se laissait glisser le long d'un vague.

« GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Gabriel plissa les yeux, se tournant vers Riccardo.

« Il s'est pas trompé dans son cri de surfeur ?

— Hurley n'a jamais réussi à trouver une réplique convenable. Alors il alterne, même si ça n'a pas de sens ou d'âme. »

Évidemment, ce n'était pas Riccardo qui lui avait répondu – puisque le virtuose était toujours en train de bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans. Gabriel fit volteface alors qu'un homme, d'à peu près l'âge de leurs coachs, était apparu.

La première chose qui interpela Gabriel fut les yeux étranges de l'homme : ils étaient violets, même les pupilles. Il n'avait jamais vu des lentilles de contacts pareilles – enfin, à supposer que c'étaient des lentilles de contacts et pas la couleur naturelle de ses yeux. Ce qui était d'autant plus bizarre qu'il portait une paire de lunette alors pourquoi avoir des lentilles de contacts en plus ? Après, était-ce mieux que le casque que cet homme portait ? Parce que depuis quand portait-on un casque de musique en étant à la plage ?

Le pire c'était que cet homme à l'accoutrement étrange lui disait quelque chose...

« Vous connaissez M. Kane ? » demanda Gabriel, tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose que les anomalies de cet homme.

L'inconnu hocha énergétiquement la tête, comme s'il suivait un rythme particulier.

« Bien sûr que j'le connais puisqu'on était coéquipiers ! Meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, on faisait régner le football comme de vrais justiciers. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Était-ce normal qu'il n'ait rien compris à ce que cet homme venait de dire ? Pourquoi ce type insistait-il pour faire des rimes ?

Apparemment l'homme ne comprit pas qu'il était incompréhensible et se contenta de sourire, les mains sur les hanches.

« J'me suis pas présenté mais j'vais me rattraper. Appelez-moi Cadence car avec moi le tempo prend tout son sens ! J'ai appris qu'Hurley était revenu passer le bonjour alors j'me suis dit que j'viendrais faire un tour.

— Cadence ? répéta Gabriel. Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ? Riccardo, tu... »

Il sursauta lorsque Riccardo se leva brusquement, regardant le fameux Cadence avec de grands yeux ébahis.

« Cadence ? Vous... Vous êtes Cadence Soundtown ? s'exclama Riccardo. Le Cadence Soundtown ? »

Cadence sourit de plus belle, claquant des doigts avant de faire un tour sur lui-même et de pointer Riccardo.

« Le seul et l'unique, celui capable de faire vibrer toute la piste !

— Ah, je me souviens maintenant. »

Gabriel se rappelait enfin pourquoi cet homme lui était familier. Cadence Soundtown était une des idoles de Riccardo – dont un des seuls musiciens qu'il admirait sans que cela ne soit un compositeur de musique classique mort depuis des siècles.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur vous, continua Riccardo avec entrain – comme s'il avait déjà oublié que la mer n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Vous avez vraiment le rythme dans la peau !

— Hein ? »

Gabriel n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que Riccardo racontait ? Depuis quand il suffisait de faire des rimes toutes pourries et de claquer des doigts pour avoir le ''rythme dans la peau'' ? Il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Bon d'accord, il avait déjà entendu plus farfelue, mais pas depuis dix minutes. Des dix dernières minutes, c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ait entendu.

Il soupira. Au moins, Riccardo semblait aller mieux. C'était le plus important...

. . .

« Je le sens très mal, cette idée de feu. »

Victor n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Le père d'Arion avait eu la bonne idée de faire un feu de camp sur la plage – pourquoi ? pour le plaisir de faire un feu... peut-être était-il pyromane ? –, après que les Raimon aient passé toute la journée au bord de l'eau et qu'ils soient les seuls encore présents sur la plage.

« Vous en faites pas. Je fais ça tout le temps ! assura M. Sherwind. Y'a rien à craindre.

— Mouais... Généralement Arion dit la même chose et ce n'est pas forcément vrai, marmonna Michael. Comme quoi, tel père tel fils.

— En parlant d'Arion... Quelqu'un l'aurait vu ? demanda Sky en regardant autour d'elle.

— Mark aussi a disparu, remarqua Mlle Hills. Ainsi qu'Axel.

— Ils sont partis dans la forêt, informa M. Sharp.

— Dans la forêt ? répéta Fei. Pourquoi donc ?

— Mmh... apparemment pour une promenade.

— Euh... On ne devrait pas s'inquiéter s'ils se perdent à cause de l'obscurité ? »

M. Sharp croisa les bras, comme s'il n'y pensait que maintenant. Puis il haussa distraitement les épaules.

« Ils retrouveront bien leur chemin. Au pire, ils n'auront qu'à utiliser une Supertechnique pour qu'on les repère.

— Mouais... pas convaincu que ça fonctionne, marmonna Gabriel. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Riccardo ?... Riccardo ? »

Gabriel vit, avec consternation, que Riccardo avait mis un casque de musique et, de ce fait, ne l'écoutait nullement. Juste à côté, M. Soundtown était dans le même cas. Au moins, maintenant, il était facile de comprendre d'où lui venait cette mauvaise manie.

« Vous priez une divinité ? »

Bailong détourna son regard du feu grandissant pour se tourner vers Tezcat, qui paraissait très perplexe.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Tezcat ?

— Je me demandais si vous priez une divinité. »

Bailong jeta un coup d'œil vers le père d'Arion, qui jetait des bouts de bois dans le feu en riant joyeusement avec M. Kane.

« Ça ressemble pas trop à une cérémonie, tu ne trouves pas ? rétorqua Bailong.

— C'est vrai, admit Tezcat. Mais si vous ne faites rien cuire avec ce feu et que vous ne vous en servez pas pour prier une divinité... pourquoi faire un feu ? »

Bailong chercha la réponse à cette question, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Aucune idée. En même temps, personne n'a dit que le père d'Arion était plus logique que son fils. »

Le soir venu sur iPiplet...

**Arion** aime « Être perdu dans la forêt ».

**Victor**. Euh... c'est un bug n'est-ce pas ?

**Riccardo**, **Gabriel** et **douze autres personnes** aiment ça.

**M. Sherwind** aime « Être perdu dans la forêt ».

**Arion**. Hein ? Toi aussi tu es perdu, papa ?

**M. Sherwind**. Moi ? Oh non, c'est juste que je trouve ça drôle alors je voulais vous encourager un peu.

**Riccardo**. Vous n'êtes pas censé être inquiet que votre fils soit perdu ?

**M. Sherwind**. Pas le moins du monde ! Okinawa est un havre de paix. Y'a pas de danger ici. Puis ça va, je me perdais tout le temps à cet âge-là moi aussi. Arion doit tenir ça de son vieux père, ha, ha !

**Arion**. Ouais, t'a raison papa ! C'est génial, ça !

**Jade**. Ce garçon est définitivement irrécupérable. Depuis quand c'est bien d'être perdu dans la forêt ?

**Gab****r****i****el**. Je savais qu'ils se perdraient. C'était tellement prévisible...

**Aitor**. En même temps ça serait trop beau qu'Arion ait le sens de l'orientation, ha, ha.

**Gab****r****i****el**. Aitor !

**M. Sharp**. Mark... Vous êtes perdus ?

**M. Evans**. Ha, ha, c'est peut-être le cas, oui. J'étais pourtant certain de me rappeler du chemin...

**Arion**, **JP** et **M. Blaze** aiment ça.

**Bailong**. Attendez mais ce n'est pas logique.

**M. Sharp**. Quoi donc ?

**Bailong**. S'ils parviennent à communiquer sur iPiplet, ça veut dire qu'ils peuvent très bien utiliser un GPS pour retrouver leur chemin.

**M. Evans**. Hé, mais c'est pas bête du tout ça ! Comment ça se fait qu'on y ait pas pensé avant ?

**Victor**. On se le demande, en effet.

**JP**. Ouf ! C'est rassurant de savoir qu'on n'est pas perdu pour toujours dans la forêt !

**M. Kane**. T'en fais pas, JP. La forêt c'est comme la mer : tu finis toujours par en faire le tour !

**M. Sherwind**. Bien dit, Hurley !

**Gabriel**. Euh... ce n'est pas complètement faux ça ? On peut très bien se perdre en mer pour toujours...

**Jade**, **Victor** et **trois autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Ryoma**. MAIS PAS DU TOUT, VOYONS ! MOI PAR EXEMPLE, QUAND JE M'ENTRAÎNE DANS LA FORÊT ET QUE JE ME PERDS, IL ME FAUT DES JOURS POUR RETROUVER MON CHEMIN MAIS AU MOINS JE LE RETROUVE !

**Jade**. T'es vachement rassurant, toi...


	9. Amour à Raimon

**Allez, un chapitre sur un de mes couples préférés d'Inazuma Eleven. Je n'écris pas souvent de la romance, donc profitez-en bien !… Bon d'accord, en réalité y'a pas vraiment de romance dans ce chapitre mais ça tourne tout de même sur un thème d'amour. Enfin, jugez par vous même. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Amour à Raimon**

« Je vais jamais y arriver... »

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un homme habillé comme un banquier assis sur un banc en face du terrain de football près de la rivière, avec un bouquet de fleurs et un air malheureux. En tout cas cela fut assez intriguant pour qu'Arion s'arrête, au grand agacement de Victor qui voulait se dépêcher d'arriver à Raimon au lieu de risquer d'être en retard.

« Mais Victor... Regarde-le, on ne peut pas le laisser là, le pauvre ! Il faut qu'on l'aide !

— Tu peux rien faire pour lui, Arion. Fiche lui la paix et allons-y.

— Mais Victor...

— Pas de mais ! On y va ! »

Il fallut pratiquement que Victor tire Arion loin du terrain de football pour l'empêcher d'aller voir l'homme et tenter de lui venir en aide – pendant que JP les suivait sans rien dire. Si certains furent surpris de voir Victor tirer Arion pour le col du l'uniforme à l'intérieur de l'établissement Raimon, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Après tout, une telle scène n'était pas si surprenante venant de ces deux-là.

Ils rejoignirent Riccardo et Gabriel dans la cour, qui les observaient, intrigués.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu aies besoin de traîner Arion jusqu'ici ? » demanda Riccardo.

Victor lâcha finalement Arion et le foudroya du regard – comme le défiant de bouger où que ce soit – tandis qu'il croisa les bras.

« Il s'est passé qu'Arion a vu quelqu'un près du terrain de football de la rivière et voulait l'aider, expliqua l'attaquant vedette – pratiquement en grognant.

— Mais il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de notre aide... prétendit Arion. En plus j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

— Ah bon ? Et alors ?

— Ben c'est une raison supplémentaire de l'aider, non ?

— Pff, n'importe quoi. C'était sûrement juste un homme d'affaire qui s'est fait largué par sa copine.

— Elle est bizarre votre histoire, dit Gabriel. Comment vous savez que c'est un homme d'affaire et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sur un terrain de foot ?

— Aucune idée mais il était habillé comme un pingouin donc c'était sans doute un homme affaire. »

À côté, Riccardo écarquilla les yeux.

« Euh... est-ce que son costume était marron foncé et que cet homme portait un bouquet de roses rouges en main ? »

Victor arqua un sourcil.

« Oui mais comment tu sais ça ?

— Parce qu'il est là. »

Riccardo pointa du doigt le portail d'entrée de l'établissement, où se tenait le fameux homme d'affaire. L'adulte semblait aussi perdu que stressé, passant une main dans ses courts cheveux châtains en regardant autour de lui d'un air inquiet. C'était à peine si on ne le voyait pas transpirer tellement il paraissait mal à l'aise.

« Tiens, Arion a raison, cet homme me dit quelque chose... marmonna Riccardo. Pourquoi ça ?

— Moi aussi, dit JP alors posa une main sur la tête. Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où je l'ai déjà vu.

— C'est tout ce qui vous intrigue ? rétorqua Victor. La vraie question c'est qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

— Peut-être qu'il a vu qu'on voulait l'aider et qu'il nous a suivi jusqu'ici ? proposa Arion, enthousiaste. Allons le voir ! »

Avant que Victor ne puisse protester, Arion et JP coururent vers l'homme. Riccardo, Gabriel et lui furent donc obligés de les suivres.

« Bonjour monsieur ! s'exclama Arion une fois arrivé devant lui. Excusez-moi de demander ça mais est-ce que vous étiez tout à l'heure sur le terrain de foot près de la rivière ? »

D'abord surpris, l'homme se mit à passer nerveusement une main à l'arrière de son cou, comme honteux.

« O-oui, c'était moi, admit-il difficilement. Je... je tentais de trouver le courage d'aller voir quelqu'un mais je me suis dégonflé.

— Pourtant vous êtes ici, fit remarquer Gabriel. Cette personne travaille ici ?

— Oui, elle travaille à Raimon. Je... Des amis m'ont motivé pour que j'aille la voir et que je lui avoue mes sentiments mais... »

Il soupira lassement, regardant l'imposant bâtiment en face d'un air malheureux.

« Cet endroit a tellement changé en dix ans... Je ne la retrouverais jamais. Je ne sais même pas si elle travaille ici aujourd'hui. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de venir. Il vaudrait mieux que je parte. »

Alors que l'homme en costume semblait se décourager au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Arion s'exclama :

« Quoi ? Non monsieur, ne partez pas ! Si vous avez quelque chose d'important à lui dire, n'hésitez pas ! Si vous voulez, on vous aidera à trouver cette personne. Ensemble, nous aurons plus de chances.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna l'homme.

— Oui, confirma Arion en hochant la tête. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous mais nous vous aiderons autant que possible. »

L'homme finit par sourire, l'inquiétude quittant les traits de son visage alors qu'il s'exclama :

« Merci Arion ! »

Le capitaine des Raimon cligna des yeux.

« Vous connaissez mon nom, monsieur ?

— Bien sûr, confirma l'homme en souriant. Je connais quand même le prénom du capitaine de l'équipe entraînée par Mark, voyons.

— Hein ? Parce que vous connaissez le coach Evans ?

— Évidemment. C'était mon idole quand j'étais petit, jusqu'à ce que je puisse jouer chez les Raimon avec lui.

— QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Arion, Riccardo et Gabriel en cœur. Vous étiez chez les Raimon ? »

Soudainement, Arion tapa du poing dans le plat de sa main droite, souriant.

« Oh, je m'en rappelle ! Je sais où je vous ai déjà vu ! Vous étiez gardien pour Inazuma Japon, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est ça, dit l'homme en souriant de plus belles. Je suis Darren Lachance. Enchanté de vous connaître, les enfants. Mark m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Surtout de toi, JP. »

Jusqu'à présent, le gardien de but n'avait rien dit. Il se contentait d'observer M. Lachance en silence, les sourcils froncés.

« JP ? appela Arion. Tout va bien ? »

JP hocha la tête.

« M. Lachance... commença-t-il. L'homme avec qui j'ai discuté un soir concernant le rôle de gardien de but... c'était vous ?

— Tu te rappelles de ça ? s'étonna M. Lachance, apparemment agréablement surpris.

— Bien sûr ! répondit énergétiquement JP. C'est grâce à vous que je suis devenu gardien de but pour Raimon. »

Cette annonce n'étonna pas que M. Lachance : ses amis aussi parurent tout aussi surpris d'apprendre ça.

« Il semblerait que Raimon ait une dette envers vous, M. Lachance, dit Riccardo.

— Inutile, assura M. Lachance. J'aime rendre service. En plus, ce n'était pas grand-chose... »

Victor fit semblant de tousser, coupant cette ''émouvante scène''.

« C'est pas pour vous interrompre mais... les cours commencent sous peu, avertit-il. Si on doit faire quoi que ce soit, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

— Tu as raison, Victor ! s'exclama Arion. M. Lachance, dites-nous juste qui vous chercher et on va vous aider à trouver cette personne ! »

. . .

Le couloir était calme. Il n'y avait pas d'élèves puisque ceux-ci étaient encore tous dans la cour, profitant de leur restant de temps libre avant la torture – plus communément appelé cours. Conséquence, pour le moment le couloir était calme.

« QUOI ? VOUS ÊTES AMOUREUX DE MADEMOISELLE HILLS ? »

M. Lachance grimaça alors qu'il posa précipitamment une main sur la bouche d'Arion, posant son index sur ses lèvres.

« Chut ! siffla-t-il. I-Il faut pas que ça se sache.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda JP.

— Parce que... euh... parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

— Mais puisque vous allez lui dire que vous êtes amoureux d'elle maintenant, ce n'est pas si grave non ? hypothéqua Riccardo.

— Euh... peut-être mais... arg... »

M. Lachance soupira.

« Disons juste qu'il faut rester discret à ce sujet pour l'instant. D'accord les enfants ? »

Bien qu'Arion et les autres trouvèrent ça étrange, ils acceptèrent de ne pas le crier sous tous les toits – donc en évitant ce qu'Arion venait de faire.

En tout cas, que M. Lachance veuille déclarer sa flamme à son amour d'enfance était à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient : un avantage car les Raimon avaient cours avec elle ce matin et donc il serait simple de la trouver mais aussi un inconvénient car ce n'était pas certain que M. Lachance veuille que tout un groupe d'élèves ait son attention rivée sur lui alors qu'il tente de parler à Mlle Hills.

Il fallait donc trouver le moyen d'éloigner Mlle Hills de la salle de cours, ou alors les Raimons de l'enceinte du club de football. L'un comme l'autre semblait difficile, mais pas impossible.

« On pourrait faire croire qu'il y a une alerte incendie ? proposa Arion. En déclenchant l'alarme par exemple ?

— Et s'attirer des problèmes par la suite à cause de ça ? rétorqua sévèrement Victor. T'en as d'autres, de bonnes idées comme ça ? De plus, tu penses vraiment que Mlle Hills réagira bien en apprenant qu'on a fait ça exprès ?

— Euh… Tu as raison, Victor. C'est sans doute une mauvaise idée, admit Arion, soudainement beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Ils réfléchirent tous en silence à un plan quand Riccardo claqua des doigts.

« Je crois avoir une idée. »

. . .

« Et moi qui pensait que ça serait plus sensé que les plans foireux d'Arion…

— Je dois admettre que pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Victor. Riccardo, tu es sûr de ton idée, là ?

— Euh… »

En fait, Riccardo n'en était plus aussi certain. Sur le coup, cela lui semblait être une bonne idée mais avec un peu de recul, peut-être qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire une grosse erreur.

Après tout, s'infiltrer dans le bureau du directeur pour utiliser son micro connecté aux enceintes de l'établissement n'était sans doute pas le plus simple et efficace des plans. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour reculer… enfin, non, il n'était pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres idées et les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Alors c'était tout ou rien.

Gabriel soupira alors qu'ils surveillaient l'escalier menant au troisième étage, celui où se trouvaient le bureau du directeur et celui du principal. Il sentait que ça allait mal finir, surtout si M. Goldwin les attrapait. Déjà que cet homme n'appréciait pas l'équipe de football, ils seraient en détention pour le restant de leur scolarité...

« R.A.S ! siffla JP comment s'il se prenait pour un espion. La voie est libre !

— Super ! s'exclama Arion. Allons-y !

— Chut ! lui dit Victor en le foudroyant du regard. Tu veux qu'on nous entende ou quoi ?

— O-oups…

— Euh… L-les enfants ? appela M. Lachance, très mal à l'aise. V-vous savez, c'est pas si urgent finalement. S'il-vous-plaît, ne vous attirez pas d'ennuis par ma faute…

— Ne vous en faites pas, assura Arion en souriant. On a dit qu'on vous aiderait et c'est ce qu'on va faire ! »

Il fut décidé qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour faire le guet. JP se désigna pour cette tâche, déclarant que sa petite taille l'aiderait à ne pas se faire repérer.

« S'il y a quoi que ce soit, je vous enverrai un signal secret ! »

Quel était ce signal secret ? Ils ne le surent pas. Il fallait espérer que JP ne cherche pas un signal secret partant dans l'exagération la plus totale. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour ça. Ils approchèrent du bureau du directeur, dont la porte était ouverte et montrait que le bureau était vide.

« Il n'y a pas personne ! remarqua Arion, ravi. Allons-y !

— Arion, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait d'être discret ? »

Ils entrèrent discrètement – enfin, autant que pouvaient l'être quatre élèves et un adulte avec un bouquet de roses rouges en leur compagnie – et se dirigèrent vers le bureau. Celui-ci était rempli de paperasses et de classeurs, mais aucune trace du fameux micro pour passer des annonces dans toute l'école.

« Riccardo ! siffla Victor en foudroyant le virtuose du regard. Où est ce fichu micro ? Tu avais dit qu'il serait là.

— Je le pensais ! se défendit l'ancien capitaine. À chaque fois que j'étais convoqué par M. Goldwin, il y avait le micro quelque part. Sur son bureau ou une étagère. C'est pas ma faute si ça y est plus !

— Tu aurais peut-être dû vérifier avant de nous mettre dans cette galère.

— Pardon ? Tu m'accuses c'est ça ?

— Hé, vous deux... »

Victor et Riccardo arrêtèrent de se jeter des regards assassins pour se tourner vers Gabriel, qui s'était approché d'une étagère et pointait du doigt le fameux micro, dissimulée entre des livres.

« C'est pas ça que vous cherchiez ? demanda Gabriel.

— Si, c'est ça ! s'exclama Riccardo. Bravo, Gabi ! Maintenant, il ne manque plus que l'annonce à faire. »

Ils posèrent le micro sur le bureau, le branchant à ce qui s'apparentait à une prise faite exprès pour le fil du micro. Puis, au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton permettant de connecter le micro à toutes les enceintes, un problème se posa.

« Euh… qu'est-ce qu'on doit dire au juste ? demanda Arion.

— Bonne question… marmonna Gabriel.

— Quoi ? Vous avez pas pensé à ça ? râla Victor – qui, apparemment, était dans sa phase ''je me suis levé du pied gauche'', ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il ne faisait que se plaindre depuis ce matin.

— Oh ça va, on ne peut pas penser à tout, protesta Riccardo. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Les Raimon s'observèrent en silence, pensif.

« Je sais ! déclara finalement Arion alors qu'il posa son index sur le bouton permettant d'activer le micro. A-Allô ? Ça marche ? E-euh… Mlle Hills est priée de se présenter devant l'ancien local du club de football de Raimon. Je répète : Mlle Hills est priée de se présenter devant l'ancien local du club de football de Raimon. Merci. »

Il éteignit le micro et sourit, fier de lui. Puis il remarqua les regards interrogateurs envoyés dans sa direction et cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? C'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire ? »

Victor, Riccardo et Gabriel soupirèrent en cœur.

« Bon, au moins c'est fait… dit Riccardo.

— Ouais, maintenant partons d'ici, ajouta Victor.

— Tu as raison, Victor, déclara Arion avant de se tourner vers M. Lachance. Il faut que vous retrouviez Mlle Hills à l'ancien local du club de football. Arrivez avant elle pour lui faire la surprise ! »

À ce moment précis, un étrange bruit résonna. Cela ressemblait à un oiseau, mais enroué – très enroué, souffrant peut-être d'une grave maladie. Les Raimon se regardèrent, incrédules.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Gabriel.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu un oiseau pousser un cri pareil, déclara Riccardo.

— Parce que vous trouvez que ça ressemble à un cri d'oiseau ça ? rétorqua Victor. On dirait plutôt une grande-mère soude qui tente de crier alors qu'elle s'étrangle.

— C'est vrai que c'est étrange… admit Arion avant d'écarquiller. Oh mais… C'est le signal secret de JP !

— QUOI ? C'EST ÇA SON SIGNAL SECRET ? » s'écrièrent en cœur Riccardo, Victor et Gabriel.

Arion grimaça et posa son index sur ses lèvres. Les autres se rendirent aussitôt compte de leur erreur et ne dirent plus mot alors qu'une voix se fit entendre de l'extérieur.

« Hé toi ! Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de pousser d'étranges cris d'oiseaux ? Allez, hors de ma vue ! »

C'était M. Goldwin. Il venait par là. Les Raimon se figèrent. Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

. . .

M. Goldwin était las et exaspéré. Tous ces enfants l'énervaient au plus haut point. Surtout quand des petits malins s'amusaient à utiliser son micro alors que cela était strictement interdit. S'il chopait le garnement qui avait fait ça, ce petit le regretterait amèrement.

Pourquoi s'était-il tourné vers l'enseignement déjà ? Ah oui, parce que il n'avait vraiment aucun autre choix. Ce qui l'obligeait à supporter ces gamins insupportables, surtout quand ceux-ci se prenaient pour des piaffes. Il aurait vraiment tout vu ici. Vivement qu'il parte. D'ailleurs c'était étrange qu'il soit toujours directeur de Raimon alors que c'était le Cinquième secteur qui l'avait placé ici et que Seymour Hillman l'avait dissous en devenant le nouvel empereur. Bah, ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps.

En poussant un soupir, M. Goldwin ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Tiens, ne l'avait-il pas laissé ouverte ?

« Bonjour ! »

M. Goldwin arqua un sourcil. Arion Sherwind, l'agaçant capitaine de Raimon – et celui a la tête de la Rébellion contre le Cinquième Secteur – se tenait nerveusement devant son bureau – bureau sur lequel ne se trouvait pas son micro.

« Arion Sherwind, se contenta de répondre M. Goldwin, d'un ton aussi plat que possible – pour couvrir l'exaspération qui le prenait déjà à la simple vu du garçon. Que fais-tu là ?

— Je… euh…

— Hé bien ? insista M. Goldwin, commençant déjà à perdre patience. Parle mon garçon ! Es-tu ici pour te dénoncer parce que c'est toi qui a utilisé mon micro sans une quelconque permission ? »

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, il lui semblait que la voix qui avait résonné dans les hauts-parleurs de l'école ressemblait fortement à celle de ce garçon…

« E-euh… o-oui ! dit finalement Arion Sherwind. C'est ça, monsieur. E-en fait, c'est un professeur qui cherchait Mlle Hills et qui ne la trouvait pas qui m'a demandé de venir ici pour passer une annonce.

— Vraiment ? Et qui est ce professeur ? demanda M. Goldwin.

— Je… Je ne connais pas son nom. M-mais il m'a dit de revenir le voir une fois que ce sera fait. A-alors euh… je vais y aller. Au revoir monsieur !

— A-Attends une minute… ! »

Cela ne servit à rien : en une fraction de seconde, Arion Sherwind fila hors de son bureau. M. Goldwin soupira. Ce garçon lui cachait quelque chose mais au final, voulait-il vraiment le savoir ? Il était trop vieux pour perdre son temps à jouer à ce petit jeu.

Alors, au lieu de se fatiguer pour rien, il prit place dans son siège et s'assurant que tout était en ordre. Son regard se porta dans un coin de la pièce, près de la porte. Était-ce une pétale rouge qui reposait là ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ?

. . .

« Félicitation Arion ! Réussir à détourner suffisamment longtemps l'attention du directeur pour que M. Lachance et les autres sortent de son bureau sans être vus, c'était incroyable !

— M-merci... »

Arion prit les compliments de JP sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il était trop occupé à tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur, ce dernier paniqué depuis sa discussion avec M. Goldwin. Lui-même n'en revenait pas d'être parvenu à rester calme jusqu'à ce que Victor et les autres soient sortis du bureau sans que le directeur ne remarque rien.

En ce moment, ils se trouvaient dans la cour, observant l'ancien local de football devant lesquelles discutaient M. Lachance et Mlle Hills. Il était impossible d'entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient mais, de part leurs sourires et leurs rires, ils devaient passer un bon moment.

« Finalement, ça en valait le coup, déclara Gabriel en croisant les bras. Ils ont l'air très heureux.

— C'est vrai, approuva Riccardo. Nous avons bien fait de les aider. Tu ne trouves pas, Victor ?

— Pff... »

Même si Victor faisait mine de s'en moquer, il devait être satisfait d'être venu en aide à M. Lachance. En tout cas, il semblait moins agacé que tout à l'heure. Ce qui devait être bon signe, non ?

Arion sourit. Quelle belle façon de commencer cette journée qu'en venant en aide à quelqu'un !

Le soir venu sur iPiplet…

**Adé**. Dites… il n'y avait pas plus simple comme méthode ?

**JP**. Hein ? Que veux-tu dire ?

**Michael**. Concernant le fait que vous vous êtes infiltrés dans le bureau du directeur pour utiliser son micro sans permission.

**Lucien**. Il ne vous suffisait pas d'aller voir Mlle Hills en lui disant que quelqu'un souhaitait lui parler ?

**Michael**. Ha, ha, c'est vrai ça ! Ouais, vous vous êtes cassés la tête pour rien. Même si c'était bien tenté le coup du micro.

**Riccardo**. Euh...

**Victor**. Tss, ça nous apprendra à vouloir rendre service, tiens.

**Arion**. Dis pas ça, Victor. M. Lachance a été très heureux qu'on l'aide à déclarer son amour à Mlle Hills !

**Riccardo** et **Gabriel** aiment ça.

**M. Sharp**. Pardon ? Qui a dit quoi à ma sœur ?

**Le Dieu de l'Amour.** Ah, l'amour… Dommage que je n'ai pas pu intervenir…

**Mlle Hartland. **Pff, comme si tu pouvais être d'une quelconque aide dans des problèmes amoureux. Tu ne sais pas comment pense une fille, quelles sont ses attentes, ses désirs…

**M. Sharp.** Comment ça ? Quels problèmes amoureux ? Quel rapport avec ma sœur ?

**Le Dieu de l'Amour.** Ce ne sont que des détails.

**Mlle Hartland. **Tu vois, tu n'y connais rien !

**Mlle Vanguard. **Euh… vous allez vraiment vous disputer pour ça ?

**Le Dieu de l'Amour.** OUI !

**Mlle Hartland. **OUI !

**Mlle Vanguard. **D'accord, d'accord ! Entretuez-vous si ça vous chante mais faites ça ailleurs !

**Le Dieu de l'Amour. **BIEN !

**Mlle** **Hartland**. BIEN !

**Le Dieu de l'Amour **s'est déconnecté.

**Mlle Hartland** s'est déconnectée.

**Mlle Vanguard**. Ils sont vraiment insupportables ces deux-là…

**Torch**, **Fox** et **quarante autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Mlle Hills.** Quarante autres personnes ?… Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'exagérez pas un peu tous ?

**M. Sharp. **Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Célia ?

* * *

**Si je me rappelle bien, dans l'anime les Raimons ont fait la rencontre de Darren lors d'un ****entraînement**** mais j'avoue que je me base un peu plus sur les jeux et, dans Inazuma Eleven Go le jeu, Darren ne rencontre que JP et ce seulement pour une discussion de quelques minutes. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne le reconnaissent pas tout de suite.**


	10. La nouvelle directrice

**Quelle meilleure façon d'appréhender la rentrée (enfin, pour ceux qui ont la rentrée scolaire) qu'en découvrant une nouvelle directrice ?… Quoi, comment ça c'est une manière maladroite et complètement ratée de mentionner ce chapitre ? Bon, d'accord, c'était pas terrible, je le reconnais.**

**Laissez moi recommencer…**

**Première véritable apparition de Nelly Evans ! Je suis assez contente d'avoir eu une idée la concernant, parce c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et je voulais pouvoir en faire quelque chose. C'est également encore un chapitre court car… euh… je voulais pas faire un trop long chapitre, voilà tout. (Oui, on peut dire que j'ai eu la flemme de faire plus, je l'avoue.)**

**Voilà, là c'était mieux, non ? Bon, sur ce, j'arrête de parler pour rien dire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**La nouvelle directrice**

« Mark ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer. »

C'était une soirée calme chez M. et Mme Evans. Ils avaient commandé à manger pour le dîner, tout simplement parce qu'il était hors de question que Mark ait à supporter tous les jours la nourriture de sa femme : il serait mort de faim sinon et malheureusement, la cuisine n'était pas non plus son fort – en fait, on pourrait presque affirmer qu'il ne s'y connaissait qu'en football, ainsi qu'en entraînements bizarres et sans doute illégaux à base de pneus géants dangereux…

Bref, M. et Mme Evans terminaient de faire la vaisselle quand Nelly lui admit avoir quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer.

Intrigué, Mark arrêta de laver l'assiette dans ses mains et regarda sa femme. Vu l'air sérieux de Nelly, une idée lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que sa mâchoire semblait prête à se décrocher et qu'il s'exclama :

« T-TU ES E-ENCEINTE ? »

Nelly le regarda étrangement.

« Quoi ? »

Malheureusement, Mark ne l'entendit pas : il était déjà en pleine panique en pensant à tout ce qu'ils devraient faire pour l'arrivée du bébé, ce alors qu'il n'était pas certain s'il devait s'évanouir de joie ou d'angoisse.

« Tu es sûre qu'on est prêt pour ça ? Il faudra qu'on aménage une chambre pour lui e-et….

— Mark…

— Il faudra qu'on travaille moins pour lui consacrer plus de temps. Tu veux que ça soit toi ou moi qui prenne un congé ? Congé de maternité ou paternité du coup ?

— Mark.

— Oh, et il faut qu'on lui trouve un nom ! C-c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Ah non, je ne veux pas savoir. Il faut que ça soit une surprise, ne me dis rien !

— Mark Evans ! »

Son mari exubérant se tut enfin, alors qu'il avait posé ses deux mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre si Nelly lui révélait si leur enfant était une fille ou un garçon – en supposant qu'elle le sache déjà.

Une fois que Mark lui accorda toute son attention, Nelly soupira.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte, Mark. »

L'homme cligna des yeux.

« V-vraiment ?

— Oui, confirma Nelly en hochant la tête. Si tu m'avais écouté, tu le saurais. »

Mark eut la décence de paraître gêné. Pour toute excuse, il sourit maladroitement en passant une main sur son cou.

« Désolé Nelly, je crois que j'imagine trop de choses, admit Mark en riant. Du coup, c'était quoi l'annonce que tu voulais me faire ?

— Heureusement que je t'aime, lui répondit sa femme en souriant à son tour avant de reprendre son sérieux. Quoi qu'il en soit… Mon père m'a appelé ce matin et m'a fait une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

— Une offre ? Comme… des vacances ? demanda Mark, ses yeux brillants d'espoirs à l'idée d'avoir des vacances offertes par le père de sa femme.

— Euh, non. Plutôt comme une offre d'emploi.

— Oh… »

Mark tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception, au grand amusement de Nelly, qui se dit qu'ils devraient effectivement prévoir à des vacances en amoureux, qui finiraient sans doute par eux jouant au football avec des inconnus devenus amis avec Mark – son mari avait vraiment un don pour créer des liens et se faire apprécier de tous.

« Tu vas changer de travail ? devina Mark.

— D'une certaine façon, oui. Disons plutôt que c'est une promotion. »

Il eut beau réfléchir, Mark ne voyait pas où Nelly voulait en venir. Il savait – évidemment – qu'elle travaillait dans l'administration du système scolaire mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quel était exactement son travail. En même temps, tout ce qui concernait l'administration était tellement compliqué ! Pourquoi tout ne pouvait-il pas être aussi simple que le football ?

Il se rappela tout de même d'une chose importante à faire : féliciter sa femme pour sa promotion, avant qu'elle ne lui reproche de ne pas l'avoir fait.

« Félicitations, Nelly ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu travailles plus dure que n'importe qui alors si quelqu'un mérite cette promotion, c'est bien toi.

— Merci mais pour tout te dire, c'est surtout parce qu'un poste s'est libéré que j'ai pu être promue ainsi, déclara Nelly en toute franchise. Je suppose que tu sais qui est M. Goldwin ? »

Mark fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, il lui était difficile de ne pas connaître ce nom.

« Le directeur de Raimon ? Quel rapport avec ta promotion ? demanda-t-il.

— Eh bien, il a finalement démissionné de son poste.

— De directeur de Raimon ?

— Absolument.

— Donc Raimon n'a plus de directeur ? comprit Mark, de plus en plus perdu.

— C'est cela.

— D'accord… mais quel est le rapport avec toi ? »

Nelly soupira.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas, Mark ? »

Non, il n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi Nelly parlait-elle d'abord de sa promotion avant de passer à un sujet complètement différent avec M. Goldwin qui avait quitté ses fonctions de directeur de Raimon ? Quel était le lien entre les deux, à part que le collège Raimon appartenait à la famille de Nelly à la base ?

« Mark… mon père m'a proposé d'être la nouvelle directrice de Raimon.

— Ah, d'accord ! s'exclama son mari. C'est donc ça le rapport ! »

Puis l'information lui monta au cerveau et, une fois l'équation résolue, Mark sentit de nouveau sa mâchoire se décrocher et ses yeux s'écarquiller.

« Q-QUOI ? TU ES LA NOUVELLE DIRECTRICE DE RAIMON ? »

Nelly soupira. Il en avait fallu du temps avant que Mark comprenne…

. . .

« QUOI ? MADAME EVANS EST LA NOUVELLE DIRECTRICE DE RAIMON ? »

S'il avait à donner son avis, Riccardo dirait que l'équipe réagissait un peu excessivement.

Pour sa part, l'annonce de Mme Hills n'était pas si surprenante : Mme Evans était la fille de l'ancien directeur – ou quelque chose qui s'y rapprochait – de Raimon et elle travaillait dans le domaine scolaire. Alors qu'elle devienne un jour directrice n'était pas surprenant. Par contre, il n'était pas idiot au point de croire à une coïncidence qu'elle se retrouve directrice spécialement à Raimon.

Puis d'après ce qu'il avait entendu de la part d'Arion, Mme Evans paraissait être une femme très gentille. Il fallait juste se méfier quand elle cuisinait : apparemment, ses talents culinaires laissaient à désirer. Enfin, en même temps, selon M. Evans et Arion, pouvoir engloutir les repas de Mme Evans était un entraînement des plus ardus, donc peut-être qu'ils aimaient juste souffrir…

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait pas à s'esclaffer autant parce que la nouvelle directrice de Raimon était la femme du coach.

Du moins, c'était ce que Riccardo croyait.

Il fut vite désillusionné quand, en plein cours d'anglais avec M. Partinus qui ne cessait de vanter les milles et unes beautés de l'Angleterre et de l'équipe Anglaise, la directrice interrompue le cours.

Mme Evans, vêtue d'une tenue des plus conventionnelles avec un chemisier blanc et un pantalon noir, se tenait droite, les mains derrières le dos alors qu'elle scrutait la salle et ses élèves d'un œil critique.

« Euh… _Scuse me _? dit M. Partinus en fronçant les sourcils. Vous interrompez mon cours, miss Evans.

— Pensez-vous que je l'ignore, M. Partinus ? rétorqua Mme Evans alors qu'elle descendit les marches pour le rejoindre, face aux Raimon qui étaient stupéfaits par son arrivée inopinée. D'ailleurs, pour votre gouverne, j'ai demandé que vous soyez avertis de ma venue. On ne vous a pas prévenu ?

— _No_, se contenta de répondre le professeur avec un sourire crispé. On a dû oublié de me le dire.

— C'est sans doute cela, oui. Je suppose que cela ne vous dérange pas que j'interrompe votre cours pour quelques secondes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, M. Partinus semblait prêt à protester, regardant Mme Evans droit dans les yeux. Puis il soupira et se contenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de croiser les bras.

« _As you want_, _milady_, dit-il finalement, du ton le plus anglais et gentleman qu'il pouvait prendre. Vous êtes déjà là donc autant en finir au plus vite. »

Mme Evans esquissa un sourire victorieux – elle et M. Partinus avaient-ils fait une très brève bataille de regards ? Les Raimon le supposèrent – avant de jeter un regard sévère en direction de la classe. Instinctivement, tous eurent la sensation d'être en face du plus impitoyable des coachs, encore pire que M. Travis dans ses mauvais jours – oui, oui, on ne dirait pas derrière ses airs impassibles mais M. Travis pouvait très mal réagir à une mauvaise journée.

« Écoutez-moi, vous tous ! » commença la directrice, s'exprimant d'une voix forte et claire.

Tous se raidirent – quand ils ne manquèrent pas de bondir de leur siège pour prendre une pose militaire, ce qui était un étrange instinct, sans doute dû au ton particulier de la directrice. À moins qu'elle ne leur ait jeté un mauvais sort, évidemment…

« Comme vous devez l'avoir appris, je suis la nouvelle directrice de Raimon. Évidemment, je ne procède pas de la même manière que M. Goldwin, au contraire. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'équipe de football de Raimon mais attention ! »

Le bref soupir de soulagement de certains à l'idée que Mme Evans ne soit pas aussi enquiquinante – pour ne pas dire autre chose – que M. Goldwin se dissipa rapidement, remplacé par de l'angoisse.

« Non seulement cela n'est pas une raison pour que vous vous reposiez sur vos lauriers mais, de plus, je ne ferai aucun favoritisme par rapport au fait que vous êtes des footballeurs ou que vous avez voyagé dans le temps pour sauver le football. Ici, vous êtes avant tous des élèves et devez vous comporter comme tels. Parce que sans l'établissement scolaire de Raimon, vous n'êtes pas membre de l'équipe de football de Raimon. Me suis-je faite bien comprendre ?

— O-OUI COACH ! » répondirent en cœur les élèves quand cette tirade interminable prit fin – ils n'osèrent même pas faire remarquer que cette avant dernière phrase ressemblait beaucoup à une menace.

À cette réponse, Mme Evans arqua un sourcil tandis qu'à côté, M. Partinus esquissa un sourire moqueur. Malheureusement pour lui, elle le vit et lui jeta un regard qui lui fit ravaler les futurs propos qu'il pourrait avoir, avant de reporter son attention vers les élèves et de reprendre, cette fois en souriant et d'un ton bien plus doux :

« Parfait. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon cours, les enfants.

— M-merci, coach… » répondirent fébrilement les concernés.

Sur ce, Mme Evans quitta la salle, la laissant dans le silence des plus complets jusqu'à ce que M. Partinus s'exclame, avec un sourire au coin :

« Ah, les japonaises ! _They are so funny… or terrifying_. Sur ce, que le cours reprenne ! »

Alors qu'il eut pour nouvelle idée de faire des comparaisons sur les comportements des filles anglaises et les filles japonaises, M. Partinus, perdu dans ses paroles, ne vit guère que beaucoup n'écoutaient pas ce qu'il racontait.

« Woah, je ne m'attendais pas à ça… dit Gabriel à voix basse, ce à quoi Riccardo ne put qu'hocher la tête – il ne parvenait même pas à trouver ses mots.

— Je ne savais pas que Mme Evans pouvait être si… terrifiante, chuchota Lucien en se frottant les bras alors qu'il avait la chair de poule, reprenant le terme utilisé en anglais par M. Partinus.

— Arion, appela JP à voix basse. Je croyais que Mme Evans était très gentille ?

— J-je le croyais aussi, bégaya le capitaine de Raimon, incrédule. Elle était très gentille quand M. Evans m'a invité à dîner chez eux. Je sais pas ce qui se passe. Peut-être qu'elle est juste stressée parce que c'est son premier jour en temps que directrice ?

— Y'a intérêt, grommela Victor à côté de lui. Parce que si on va devoir supporter quelqu'un qui se prend pour un colonel militaire, ça va vite devenir insupportable. »

Il ne le sut pas mais, derrière, Bailong acquiesçait énergétiquement de la tête, déjà agacé par Mme Evans tandis que Tezcat lui demandait si tous les directeurs d'écoles se comportaient de la même manière.

« Non, lui dit Bailong. Y'a qu'à Raimon que tu peux trouver des gens pareils. »

D'une certaine manière, cela ne surprit pas Tezcat. Au contraire.

. . .

« Bon sang, enfin une pause ! »

Michael se laissa tomber sur l'herbe sans grâce, soufflant et accueillant le soleil venant taper son visage et revigorer son corps alors que son esprit lui semblait extrêmement lourd et embrouillé avec tous ces maudits cours. Tous ces cours particuliers l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Ils avaient sauvé le futur alors ne pouvait-on pas, exceptionnellement, leur accorder quelques points en plus sur leurs bulletins scolaire – et leur foutre la paix – au lieu d'avoir à refaire tout le maudit programme de l'année scolaire manquée ? Cela ne comptait pas dans la vie scolaire, le fait d'avoir sauvé le football ainsi que le futur – parce que le futur dans lequel ils s'étaient rendus était carrément nul – ?

Franchement, il ne comprenait décidément pas le coach Sharp. En même temps, avec des lunettes pareilles, peut-être que c'était le signe que personne ne pouvait comprendre quelqu'un d'aussi étrange…

« Ne penses-tu pas que tu exagères, Michael ? demanda Eugène. Ce n'est pas si dur.

— ¨Pas si dur ? maugréa Adé, dans le même état de lamentation que Michael. Comment arrives-tu à comprendre quoi que ce soit dans ces cours, Eugène ? J'ai l'impression que les profs parlent une autre langue !

— Eh bien, techniquement, pour le cours d'anglais…

— Arg, ça va ! coupa Michael. T'as compris ce qu'Adé voulait dire.

— Tu sembles tendu, Michael. Tu devrais sans doute prendre un peu de repos.

— Non, sans blague ? Je fais quoi là ? Je m'entraîne pour un match amical ?

— Ton humour est déplorable… »

Michael ne répondit rien – de toute manière, cette conversation n'aboutissait à rien, donc autant ne pas dépenser son énergie pour Eugène. À la place, il posa ses bras derrière la tête et ferma les yeux, désirant profiter autant que possible de cette pause avant que la torture mentale ne reprenne avec ce qu'on pouvait appeler des cours.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait faire jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre derrière eux.

« Jeunes gens ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Michael fronça les sourcils. Qui était l'imbécile venant les déranger ?

« Cela ne se voit pas ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement. On essaye de se reposer.

— Je crains que ce n'est pas ainsi que vous êtes censés vous reposer alors… LEVEZ-VOUS, MAINTENANT ! »

Michael sursauta à ce cri soudain alors qu'instinctivement, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa maladroitement, son cœur battant à tout allure. Furieux, il était prêt à crier sur le fou venant de les déranger dans leur pause quand il vit leur interlocuteur. Enfin, leur interlocutrice.

Son visage blanchit aussitôt alors qu'il déglutit bruyamment en croisant le regard intransigeant de la nouvelle directrice de Raimon.

« M-Madame Evans, bégaya Adé à côté de lui. V-vous…

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? devina l'adulte, parlant sévèrement. Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que vous vous laissiez aller durant les pauses. Cela n'est pas bon pour reprendre les cours par la suite alors j'ai décidé que les élèves devraient optimiser leurs pauses, plutôt que de flâner négligemment dans la cour de Raimon. Puisque cela est la première fois que je vous réprimande, je m'en tiendrais là mais gare à vous si je vous recroise à vous reposer dans l'herbe au lieu de réviser ou d'utiliser votre temps à bon escient, jeunes hommes. Je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

— O-oui, madame ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les trois enfants.

— Parfait. Passez un bon après-midi. »

Ils observèrent la directrice s'en retourner vers le bâtiment principal, tandis qu'il fallut bien des efforts à Adé et Eugène pour empêcher Michael de dire ses quatre vérités à Mme Evans – histoire de ne pas aggraver leur cas.

. . .

La nouvelle directrice était encore plus effroyable que l'ancien directeur.

C'était la conclusion à laquelle les Raimon étaient parvenus, après une journée de réprimandes de la part de Mme Evans qui se promenait dans les couloirs d'un œil vigilant et critique.

Alors, quand Mme Evans apparut près du terrain d'entraînement du club en fin d'après-midi, tous craignaient qu'elle ne leur prouve encore une fois qu'ils s'étaient trompés en croyant qu'elle serait bien plus souple que M. Goldwin.

Pourtant, souriante, Mme Evans s'adressa à son mari :

« Mark ! Tu rentres avec moi ? »

Sous les regards ébahis des jeunes footballeurs, M. Evans laissa le reste de entraînement à M. Sharp et, tout aussi souriant que sa femme, rejoignit Mme Evans. Comme un jeune couple de tourtereaux, ils partirent gaiement de Raimon.

« C'est pas possible, elle a deux personnalités… » marmonna un Bailong des plus agacés alors que tous ses coéquipiers hochaient la tête à ces propos.

Le soir venu, sur iPiplet…

**Michael**. JE M'EN FOU ROYAL ! JE VAIS JAMAIS TENIR UNE MINUTE DE PLUS DANS CE SATANÉ COLLÈGE MILITAIRE !

**Arion**. M-Michael ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Riccardo**. Il se passe que Michael s'est fait réprimandé par la directrice et, depuis, l'a mauvaise.

**Adé.** Ouais, ça l'a vexé.

**Michael**. JE NE SUIS PAS VEXÉ, JE SUIS OUTRÉ ! ON NE PEUT MÊME PLUS PROFITER D'UN MOMENT DE REPOS À CAUSE DE CETTE TORTIONNAIRE ! JE VAIS PORTER PLAINTE À CE RYTHME.

**Jade**. Ah, mais arrête d'écrire en majuscule ! C'est encore plus insupportable que Ryoma, ma parole !

**Ryoma** aime ça.

**Michael**. TOI, JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDÉ !

**Jade**. Parce que tu crois qu'en arrêtant pas de faire tout un cinéma pour rien du tout je vais rien dire ? Tu nous fatigues depuis tout à l'heure en te prenant pour une victime imaginaire ! Alors si tu veux que je me taise, commence par la boucler au lieu de nous casser les pieds avec tes problèmes débiles !

**Arion**. E-euh, les amis, il n'y a pas besoin de s'énerver vous savez…

**Riccardo**. Laisse-les, Arion. Quand ça commence comme ça, c'est impossible de parvenir à résonner quiconque.

**Michael**. OUAIS, VA VOIR AILLEURS MONSIEUR-LE-FOOTBALL-EST-MON-AMI !

**Eugène**. Euh… N'est-ce pas plutôt « le ballon est mon ami » ?

**Victor**. Je te conseille de la fermer, Michael, parce que si tu parles encore une fois comme ça à Arion, tu vas le regretter amèrement.

**Tezcat** aime ça.

**Michael**. Quoi ? Vous me menacez ?

**Bailong**. J'crois bien que c'est ce qu'ils font, ouais. Et je suis même prêt à les aider tellement tu m'agaces. Un _Ouragan Opalin_ envoyé dans la figure devrait t'aider à la fermer, tu vas voir.

**Eugène**. La violence ne résout rien. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt en arrêter là et parler calmement ?

**A****rion**, **Skie** et **trois** **autres** **personnes** aiment ça.

**Gabriel**. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas malin de te plaindre ici, Michael. Tu sais que les profs aussi sont sur iPiplet, pas vrai ?

**Michael**. MERDE J'AVAIS OUBLIÉ ÇA !

**Michael** s'est déconnecté.

**Bailong**. Pff, lâche.

**M. Evans.** Euh… on peut savoir ce qui se passe, les enfants ?

**Adé**. R-Rien !

**Arion**. O-Ouais, c'est rien ! Vous en faites pas, coach Evans.

**Riccardo**, **JP** et **treize** **autre** **personnes** aiment ça.

**M. Evans.** D'accord… si vous le dites. C'est quand même étrange je trouve.

**M. Sharp**, **Mlle Hills** et **trois autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Je suis très mitigé concernant ce chapitre parce qu'en le finissant, je n'étais clairement pas convaincue par son contenu mais en le relisant, je relativise un peu à ce sujet. Enfin bon, à vous de voir si c'était un bon ou mauvais chapitre mais j'admets que cela me trouble grandement…**


	11. Un dieu sait reconnaître ses semblables

**S'il y a bien deux personnages dans Inazuma Eleven où les auteurs se sont éclatés à mettre des mystères autour d'eux, c'est bien Byron et Tezcat (d'ailleurs, pour Byron, c'est encore plus flagrant dans les jeux, surtout dans les crédits d'Inazuma Eleven 3). Donc autant vous dire que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion d'écrire quelque chose sur ces personnages semblables.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Un dieu sait reconnaître ses semblables**

Tout devenait de plus en plus étrange au collège Raimon, entre Mlle Hills qui ne semblait plus du tout faire attention à son entourage tellement elle était occupée à recevoir des bouquets de fleurs et des cartes – envoyées apparemment par la même personne, que beaucoup supposaient être M. Lachance –, Mme Evans qui commençait à faire régner la terreur dans les couloirs de l'établissement et M. Love qui prônaient des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Il n'était pas courant d'entendre parler de théories complotistes par ici – sauf quand ça venait de M. Schiller –, que cela soit sur la soi-disant existence des extra-terrestres, du fait que la terre était plate et qu'on le cachait ou même que la Terre était dominée par une race reptilienne qui contrôlait le monde dans l'ombre pour… euh, aucune idée. En fait, les théories du complot n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup de sens mais celle de M. Love en avait encore moins. Loin de se mettre à porter un étrange casque en aluminium et en maudissant des aliens imaginaires, ses théories bizarres ne concernaient qu'un seul et unique individu : Tezcat.

Les Raimon n'avaient jamais bien compris M. Love et, même quand ils demandèrent à leurs aînés – à ceux ayant fait la grandeur du collège Raimon, les membres d'Inazuma Japon à leur disposition – cela ne les aida pas à mieux cerner cet homme.

« Oh, pourquoi Byron Love est si excentrique ? N'y faites pas attention. Déjà qu'il se prend pour un dieu depuis des années, le plus simple est de ne pas tenter de le comprendre. »

Les Raimon furent forcés de se contenter de ''l'explication'' bancale de M. Sharp – qui n'expliquait rien du tout au passage, mais soit. De toute manière, comme ils ne voyaient que très rarement cet homme, cela leur importait peu.

Enfin, ils s'en moqueraient si M. Love n'avait pas pris l'habitude de venir fréquemment à Raimon pour on ne sait quelle raison. Bon, en vérité tout le monde savait pourquoi il venait sans cesse ici : parce que M. Partinus et lui étaient des enfants de cinq ans qui voulaient s'envoyer des pics toutes les deux minutes. Il était vrai que la rivalité avait bien des avantages mais à ce rythme là, ce n'était plus de la rivalité mais des enfantillages – mais comme M. Love et M. Partinus en faisaient déjà bien assez comme ça, personne n'en avait rajouté avec une telle remarque qui les aurait profondément vexé.

Les bizarreries de M. Love atteignirent tout de même leur summum lorsque quelques Raimon, au détour d'un couloir, l'entendirent discuter avec leur coach, M. Evans.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien d'étrange et de mystique chez ce garçon, Mark ! Enfin, à supposer que ce soit un garçon, je trouve qu'il a une voix de fille… Enfin, bon, là n'est pas la question !

— Ben, j'ai pas bien compris de quoi on parle, Byron…

— Tu es vraiment dense parfois, Mark…

— Tu trouves ? Merci !

— C'est pas un compliment !

— Vraiment ? Pourtant Nelly me dit toujours que je suis dense et il me semble pas qu'elle soit énervée en disant ça…

— On peut revenir à l'essentiel et arrêter de se disperser ?

— Pas de problèmes ! Mais de quoi on parlait déjà ?

— De Tezcat. Tezcat, l'élève étrange qui n'a même pas de nom de famille et qui vit sur une foutue île où il n'y a rien. Tu ne vois vraiment rien de suspect là-dedans ?

— Peut-être qu'il aime juste vivre seul ?

— Bien sûr… Donc il vit en ermite sur une île et, brusquement, va vivre dans une ville sans la moindre difficulté d'adaptation ? Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

— Euh…

— Mark, je sais que cela peut paraître tiré par les cheveux mais ma théorie est bien plus probable.

— Ah bon ? C'était quoi déjà ?

— Je pense que… Tezcat n'est pas humain. »

Il y eu un bref moment de silence, avant que M. Evans ne s'écrie :

« QUOI ? C'EST UN EXTRATERRESTRE ? DONC LES EXTRATERRESTRES EXISTENT ?

— Mark…

— Faut que j'aille le dire à Willy, il va être ravi d'apprendre ça !

— Mark ! Non, ce n'est pas un alien ! C'est une divinité !

— Hein ? Une divinité ?

— Oui. Je suis allé sur l'Île du Sanctuaire pendant que vous étiez à Okinawa, justement parce que ce garçon m'intriguait et j'y ai découvert des éléments permettant de prouver que ce garçon n'est pas humain. Cela ne fait que confirmer les soupçons que j'avais quand j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve de son existence sur aucun papier officiel du gouvernement

— Comment as-tu eu accès aux documents du gouvernement ?

— Mmh, disons que mon charme naturel est efficace pour avoir quelques relations.

— Ton charme naturel ?

— Et si on revenait à Tezcat ? Que penses-tu de mon hypothèse ?

— Eh bien… Je sais qu'on a déjà vu des trucs fous comme des extraterrestres qui n'en étaient pas, mon petit-fils venu du futur, des anges et des démons…

— Attends deux secondes… ton petit-fils venu du futur ?

— Ouais, il s'appelle Canon !

— Euh…

— Je te raconterai ça plus tard. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que même s'il est possible que des divinités existent et vivent parmi nous, je ne pense pas que ce garçon soit un dieu.

— Tu n'es pas convaincu par toutes les étrangetés qui l'entourent ?

— Non. Tu sais, on a déjà vu plus bizarre, ha, ha. »

Un soupir se fit entendre.

« Bien. C'est ton choix de ne pas me croire mais je suis convaincu de la véracité de mes propos et je le prouverai. »

Ce furent les derniers mots échangés entre les deux adultes avant que M. Love ne parte. Les Raimon ne s'étaient pas attardés pour aller raconter à leurs coéquipiers ce qu'ils avaient entendu dans cette étrange conversation.

Arion – sans surprise – fut le premier à réagir, de manière exagérée et exubérante alors que ses yeux écarquillèrent :

« Quoi ? Tezcat est une divinité ?

— Alors c'est vraiment le dieu du football ? » s'exclama à sa suite JP, dans le même état de stupéfaction que son meilleur ami.

Heureusement, Victor fut rapidement là pour les faire se calmer, en montrant l'exemple : il croisa les bras et roula des yeux d'un air agacé.

« J'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule », grommela-t-il.

Si Bailong était là, il aurait sans doute dit quelque chose de semblable. Sauf que l'attaquant de lumière n'était pas là et ce n'était pas plus mal : parce que qui disait Bailong, disait Tezcat pas loin. Il aurait été très maladroit de parler de Tezcat en tant que divinité ou extraterrestre juste en face de l'intéressé.

« Cela serait cool si c'était une divinité ! dit alors Ryoma avec enthousiasme, au grand énervement immédiat de Jade.

— Ah bon ? rétorqua-t-elle sévèrement. On peut savoir en quoi ça serait cool ?

— Eh bien, si c'était une divinité, il serait automatique très fort, non ? Cela donnerait des parties de football des plus extraordinaires !

— Pas sûr que Tezcat ait besoin d'être une divinité pour être super fort au football, défendit Adé d'un air embêté. Il a déjà l'air assez effrayant sur un terrain de football…

— C'est vrai qu'il n'a rien à envier à personne, approuva Gabriel. Divinité ou non.

— Mais justement ! intervenu de nouveau Ryoma. C'est peut-être parce qu'il est une divinité qu'il est si incroyable avec un ballon de football aux pieds ! Vous ne pensez pas ? »

Si beaucoup parurent trouver Ryoma farfelu, certains comme Arion et JP réfléchirent sincèrement aux propos du milieu de terrain. Parmi tous ces gens, un seul n'avait surprenamment pas encore donné son avis ni même eu d'opinion concernant le fait que Tezcat soit un dieu. Il s'agissait de Michael.

L'attaquant aux cheveux bleus était plongé dans un profond mutisme, à l'écart de ses partenaires.

« _Ce type pourrait être un dieu_ ? se disait-il dans ses réflexions. _Donc il se pourrait que je n'ai eu pas complètement tort en pensant que c'est un fantôme… Si seulement je pouvais le prouver, on arrêterait de se payer ma tête et on verrait enfin que j'avais raison concernant ce type. Ouais, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Il faut que je parvienne à prouver que Tezcat est pas humain ! _»

Un sourire satisfait vint orner ses lèvres, attirant l'attention d'Adé et Eugène.

« Pourquoi souries-tu ainsi ? lui demanda le garçon à lunette. Il aurait été bien plus probable qu'un tel sujet de conversation te soit irritant, toi qui abhorre Tezcat. »

Michael ne répondit pas à cette question et se contenta d'annoncer à ses deux amis qu'il devait y aller.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda Adé, confus.

— Juste voir quelqu'un » répondit Michael avant de sortir.

. . .

« Je vous crois, moi. »

Tels furent les premiers mots prononcés par Michael à l'attention de M. Love, celui-ci assis sur un banc à regarder en fulminant M. Partinus se vanter de ses compétences d'attaquant devant quelques élèves de Raimon sur le terrain de football dans la cour.

Le coach de Kirkwood changea du tout au tout en se tournant vers Michael, le regardant avec un sourire poli et une attitude calme qui contrastait avec celle qu'il avait quelques secondes auparavant.

« À quel sujet, Ballzack ? »

Michael grinça des dents alors qu'il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps.

« Comment vous connaissez mon nom, vous ?

— Je sais me renseigner sur les adversaires de l'équipe que j'entraîne, se contenta de répondre le blond.

— On va prétendre que c'est logique, d'accord… marmonna l'attaquant.

— Revenons à nos moutons. De quoi parles-tu en disant croire en moi ? »

Michael hésita une fraction de secondes avant de se décider à se lancer. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre : le ridicule n'allait pas le tuer puisque tout le monde se moquait déjà de lui pour se méfier de Tezcat.

« Ce que vous avez dit au coach Evans, déclara Michael. Concernant le fait que Tezcat est pas humain. Je vous crois. »

M. Love écarquilla légèrement les yeux, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas une seule seconde à entendre ça – ce qui était d'ailleurs probablement le cas. Il se reprit vite et sourit de plus belle.

« Heureux de voir que quelqu'un partage mon opinion concernant ce garçon. Je dois tout de même admettre que cela m'intrigue. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Tezcat n'est pas humain ?

— Tout, dit franchement Michael. Il habite sur une île au milieu de nul part, semble rien comprendre au monde actuel, a ce maudit esprit guerrier flippant et même son look n'a rien à voir avec les gens normaux. »

M. Love parut satisfait de cette explication.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu uniquement m'apporter ton soutien, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il.

— Pff, bien sûr que non, se moqua Michael – qui avait vachement mieux à faire de sa vie qu'apporter un soutien émotionnel à quelqu'un comme M. Love. Je me disais que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'un coup de main pour démasquer Tezcat. Ça tombe bien puisque je veux aussi révéler sa vraie nature à tous. Comme ça les gens arrêteront de se payer ma tête et se rendront enfin compte que j'avais raison concernant ce type. Alors, mon aide vous intéresse ? »

M. Love fit quelque chose qui avait le don de mettre Michael hors de lui : il le regarda avec des yeux à la fois lointain et perçants, comme si l'attaquant de Raimon n'était même pas devant lui. Michael se força tout de même à garder son calme : s'il s'énervait déjà contre cet homme, leur collaboration risquerait d'être difficile, voire impossible et bien que cela l'agaçait au plus haut point, Michael savait qu'il aurait besoin de M. Love pour rassembler des preuves concernant Tezcat.

Alors il prit sur lui, jusqu'à ce que M. Love lui sourit.

« D'accord, j'accepte ton aide, Ballzack. »

. . .

Michael regretta rapidement d'avoir proposé son aide à M. Love. Clairement, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait. Maintenant il comprenait et voulait remonter le temps. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas à écouter les plans foireux de M. Love, qui se pensait aussi discret qu'ingénieux.

« Si je le pousse du toit, cela devrait faire l'affaire pour révéler sa nature divine…

— Euh… C'est pas un peu illégal ça ? demanda Michael.

— Si, confirma M. Love, nonchalamment. Et alors ?

— Mouais… faites comme si j'avais rien dit et continuer de parler calmement de vos homicides volontaires. »

Michael croisa les bras et secoua la tête. Il était vraiment entouré de fous. Entre les fantômes, les dieux et les cinglés, c'était à se demander comment il faisait pour encore être en vie.

Bon, il était certain que jeter Tezcat du haut du toit de Raimon serait le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de lui – sauf si, comme prétextait M. Love, il était un dieu – mais Michael n'était pas certain de vouloir avoir à faire aux répercutions qui suivraient, avec sans doute la moitié des Raimon qui déprimeraient – en particulier Arion et Bailong, qu'importe combien ce dernier prétendait être un dur à cuire ne s'attachant à personne.

De plus, si on apprenait qu'ils étaient à l'origine de ce meurtre, Michael et M. Love finiraient sans doute en prison, et Michael était trop jeune pour ça. Il fallait au moins qu'il ait le temps de faire une carrière professionnel dans le football tout de même !

Donc le plan de M. Love était vraiment pourri.

« Avant de proposer de le tuer, intervenu Michael, pourquoi on tenterait pas de le mettre en rogne ? »

M. Love sortit de ses réflexions et lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« Que veux-tu dire, Ballzack ? »

Michael haussa dédaigneusement les épaules.

« J'sais pas moi mais ça me semble logique qu'il perde ses moyens s'il est en colère, non ? La dernière fois que ça s'est produit, il a fait apparaître son Esprit Guerrier pour faire fuir des voyous qui allaient s'en prendre à Arion. Il pourrait accidentellement utiliser ses pouvoirs divins s'il se sent en colère ou en danger, non ? »

M. Love parut réfléchir quelques secondes à cette hypothèse avant de claquer des doigts et de sourire.

« Excellente idée, Ballzack ! Mettons-nous tout de suite sur ce projet ! »

. . .

« Tu es sûr que ça va fonctionner, Ballzack ?

— Je pense, oui. Quand les autres m'ont parlé de leur rencontre avec Tezcat, ils ont mentionné qu'il a été impressionné en voyant Arion sauver une chèvre ou un cabri – enfin, un animal dans le genre. Je suppose que ce type doit aimer les animaux, non ?

— Je suppose que cette déduction se tient... »

Michael roula des yeux devant le manque de confiance de M. Love. Cet homme n'était pas de bonne compagnie. La prochaine fois, il réfléchirait deux fois avant d'aller lui adresser la parole.

Enfin, en même temps la présence de M. Love était bien pratique. Après tout, il était parvenu à trouver un chat assez docile – donc sans doute un de ceux de Riccardo, qui semblait en avoir tellement qu'ils devraient traîner dans toutes les rues d'Inazuma la journée – pour leur plan. Comment M. Love l'avait trouvé ? Ça, Michael préférait ne pas le savoir. Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir.

Ainsi, avec le petit chat docile dans les bras de Michael – qui était assez content parce qu'il aimait bien les chats mais malheureusement ceux-ci ne l'aimaient pas, sauf pour se servir de lui comme griffoir –, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le terrain de foot près de la rivière après les cours. Généralement c'était là que se trouvait Tezcat, en train de s'entraîner avec Bailong – qui, clairement, était très satisfait de l'absence de tous les Raimon sur ce terrain de foot, notamment après être parvenu à convaincre Arion que non, ils ne prendraient pas l'habitude de rentrer ensemble sous prétexte qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit.

Bref, pour trouver Tezcat, il suffisait de se rendre sur le terrain près de la rivière au crépuscule.

« Euh… Je crois qu'on va avoir un problème », déclara Michael quand ils arrivèrent près du terrain de football.

Comme prévu, Tezcat et Bailong se trouvaient ici mais ce n'était pas ce qui dérangeait Michael. Il jeta un regard au chat dans ses bras, et déglutit difficilement.

« Un problème ? répéta M. Love en arquant un sourcil. Lequel ?

— Comment on met le chat en danger sans le blesser ? » demanda Michael.

Il fallait vraiment être un monstre pour risquer délibérément de blesser l'adorable et doux félin dans ses bras et, qu'importent ses défauts, Michael n'était pas cruel au point d'infliger cela à un animal, surtout à un chat – oui, il aimait beaucoup les chats, même s'il le réfuterait si on le lui demandait à haute voix.

M. Love l'observa, puis le chat avant de porter son regard devant lui, sur le chemin près du terrain. Quelqu'un marchait vers eux – Michael ne voulait pas porter de jugement actif contre lui, mais il avait une sale gueule et démarche de voyou, ou alors il marchait vraiment comme des personnes âgées et encore, ce serait une insulte envers le troisième âge, notamment vu les chaînes abominables que portait cet homme et sans doute démodées depuis avant même sa naissance.

M. Love sourit.

« Je m'en occupe. »

Sans laisser le temps à Michael de protester, il prit le chat dans ses bras et s'approcha de l'homme aux chaînes, qui grimaça – tentait-il de paraître effrayant et imposant ?

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, l'efféminé ? grogna le voyou. Tu veux ma photo ? »

Loin de s'énerver d'être ainsi insulté, M. Love se contenta de sourire de plus belle.

« Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais pas long. »

Sous le regard choqué de Michael, il jeta le chat sur le voyou. L'animal, par instinct – et alors qu'il poussait un cri strident – s'agrippa à la veste de l'homme – comme c'était du cuir, ça tenait bien avec les griffes, ce qui était assez pratique –, qui se mit à tenter d'arracher le félin en s'écriant :

« Fous le camp, sale boule de poils ! T'es en train de ruiner ma veste en cuir, bordel ! DÉGAGE ! »

Michael écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il comprit pourquoi M. Love venait de jeter ce chat sur un inconnu en voyant Bailong et Tezcat arrêter leur partie de foot, intrigués par les cris qu'ils entendaient. Les deux footballeurs tournèrent la tête vers eux, et virent le voyou se débattre – en faisant de grands gestes inutiles – pour tenter de se débarrasser du chat – sans grand succès puisque, pour le moment, le félin gagnait la bataille, ce qui devait d'ailleurs être assez humiliant pour le voyou.

« C'est pas le voyou idiot de la dernière fois avec un surnom ridicule ? demanda Bailong à personne en particulier mais avec un ton aussi méprisant qu'agacé alors qu'il croisa les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là , le voyou numéro 1 ? »

À côté, Tezcat ne lui répondit pas. L'attaquant de lumière, finalement intrigué, se tourna vers lui.

« Tezcat ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Michael se sentit frisonner en voyant une étrange aura sombre commencer à entourer Tezcat, mêlé à une satisfaction intense. Il avait raison ! Il ne s'était pas trompé concernant Tezcat ! Il allait avoir la preuve que ce type était pas net ! Esprit, fantôme, dieu ou que qu'il soit !

En une fraction de seconde où Michael eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux, Tezcat se retrouva entre M. Love et le fameux ''voyou numéro 1'' – comme l'avait appelé Bailong. Tous sursautèrent à son apparition, alors qu'il fixa intensément l'homme au blouson et dit d'une voix ferme et basse :

« Laisse cet animal partir. Maintenant. »

Par précaution, Michael se recula d'un pas en observant le ciel. Apparemment, c'était des cieux que débarquait l'Esprit Guerrier de Tezcat, alors mieux valait être prudent. Il était trop jeune pour mourir après tout, et Tezcat paraissait bien remonté.

« Tu crois que c'est pas ce que je tente de faire ? grommela le voyou, qui regardait toujours le chat. Tu veux pas m'aider le morveux, au lieu de... »

Le voyou numéro 1 leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en voyant qui venait de lui parler.

« T-t-toi ! bégaya-t-il aussitôt alors que son visage blanchit. T'es le démon de la dernière fois ! J'-j'ai rien fait cette fois alors f-fiche le camp, c-c'est com-compris ?

— Si, tu as fait quelque chose… protesta Tezcat. Tu embêtes cet animal.

— Q-quoi ? M-mais c'est pas vrai ! C-c'est… Arg, et puis zut ! »

Tremblant de tout son être, le voyou retira vivement sa veste avant de la jeter par terre et de s'enfuir en courant de la direction opposée à Tezcat, en s'écriant :

« ARRÊTE DE ME HARCELER MAINTENANT, ESPÈCE DE DÉMON ! »

Michael fronça les sourcils. Pour qu'un voyou soit effrayé par un gamin au collège, il fallait vraiment que ce soit le monde à l'envers – ou que Tezcat soit terrifiant, comme il le supposait. Le principal concerné – Tezcat – se pencha vers la veste où se trouvait encore le chat, celui-ci sonné.

Michael retenu son souffle, attendant la réaction de Tezcat. Allait-il enfin avoir la preuve de ses théories considérées farfelues concernant ce garçon ?

« Pauvre créature... »

À sa grande surprise, et grande déception, Tezcat changea radicalement d'attitude, mais pas de la manière à laquelle il s'attendait. Le garçon aux mèches à plumes – enfin, Michael supposait que c'étaient des plumes – se contenta de s'accroupir auprès de l'animal, le serrant dans ses bras alors que son aura d'Esprit Guerrier s'évapora dans les airs. M. Love, juste à côté, se contenta de croiser les bras d'un air déçu alors que Bailong apparut et s'approcha de son coéquipier. L'attaquant de lumière, les mains dans les poches, arqua un sourcil.

« Tout ça pour un chat ? marmonna-t-il.

— Il va bien, déclara Tezcat d'un ton soulagé alors qu'un sourire vint orner ses lèvres et qu'il se tourna vers Bailong. Peut-on le garder ?

— Hein ? C'est hors de question ! C'est pas l'animalerie ma chambre à la Résidence Windsor.

— Mais ce ne sera pas indéfiniment. Juste le temps qu'il se rétablisse... »

Après quelques secondes de silence où Tezcat et Bailong s'observèrent, ce dernier soupira bruyamment.

« Bon d'accord, mais c'est que pour quelques jours. »

Tezcat se redressa d'un bond, le chat blottit dans ses bras.

« Tu entends ça, minou ? Tu vas pouvoir rester avec nous ! »

Et, de ce ton jovial qui ressemblait à celui qu'employait Arion quand il discutait avec son chien, Tezcat passa devant M. Love et Michael, sans doute pour se rendre à la Résidence Windsor. Bailong, derrière lui, s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer M. Love, puis dévisager Michael. Ce dernier se retenu de sursauter, sentant le danger approcher. À son grand soulagement, Bailong se contenta de passer devant lui sans rien dire.

Du moins, c'était ce que croyait Michael, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se poser sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner et faire face au regard féroce de Bailong.

« Écoute moi bien, Ballzack… ordonna Bailong d'une voix menaçante. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais qu'importe ce que tu fabriques, tu ne mêles pas Tezcat là-dedans, c'est clair ? Sinon tu auras affaire à moi et à mon Esprit Guerrier, Astral, Dragon de l'Aube. »

Sans même laisser à Michael la chance de réponse quoi que ce soit – non pas que Michael se serait sentit la capacité de prononcer le moindre mot – il le libéra et reprit son chemin pour rattraper Tezcat.

Les épaules de Michael s'affaissèrent alors qu'il posa une main sur son torse, soupirant.

« Cette expérience est finalement assez peu concluante. En fait, ce fut un véritable échec. »

Michael grinça des dents à l'entente de M. Love qui venait de se placer à côté de lui – il ne paraissait pas vraiment ennuyé par la tournure des évènements, juste. Il marmonna :

« Non, sérieusement ? »

C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait équipe avec M. Love. Plus jamais ça.

. . .

« M. Love ? »

Byron ne fut pas étonné de se retrouver interpeler alors qu'il prenait le chemin du retour pour rentrer chez lui. Il s'arrêta et fit volte-face. Cela ne le surprit nullement de voir le jeune garçon aux mèches à plumes, dans l'ombre de la rue au lieu de se réfugier sous un lampadaire pour être visible. Il se tenait droit, ses yeux rivés vers Byron sans sourciller.

« Tezcat, je présume ? rétorqua Byron en souriant. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

— Comment avez-vous su ? »

Encore une fois, Byron ne s'étonna pas de cette question ou de l'empressement du garçon de la poser. En fait, il en était presque amusé. Tezcat savait. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Alors Byron se mit à marcher en direction du jeune garçon et sourit alors qu'il s'arrêta au niveau de Tezcat, fermant les yeux et murmurant :

« Un dieu sait reconnaître ses semblables. »

Sur ces derniers propos, il continua son chemin, sans jamais se retourner alors qu'il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard perçant et perplexe du jeune garçon mystérieux.

Par contre, pour avoir la classe en prononçant cette phrase mystérieuse, il avait fini par partir dans la direction opposée à chez lui. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il s'inquiète de ça…

Le soir venu, sur iPiplet…

**Tezcat** aime « Adopter un chat »

**Bailong**. Vas pas trop vite en besogne, Tezcat. On ne l'a pas adopté.

**Tezcat**. Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas le terme à employer quand on récupère un animal égaré ?

**Arion**. Vous avez récupéré un chat ? C'est génial ! C'est pour ça que Spotter aboyait tant. Oh, ils pourraient faire connaissance !

**Victor**. Euh… Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée, Arion.

**Riccardo**, **Jade** et **trois** **autres** **personnes** aiment ça.

**Arion**. Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

**Riccardo**. Arion, ne sais-tu pas que les chiens et les chats ne font pas bon ménage ?

**Arion**. Mais non, voyons ! Spotter est doux comme un agneau. Il n'y aura aucun problème.

**Bailong**. Mouais… on va quand même éviter, au cas où.

**Skie**. Mais comment cela se fait-il que vous avez récupéré un chat ?

**Arion**, **Riccardo** et **deux** **autres** **personnes** aiment ça.

**Bailong**. C'est une longue histoire… qui commence avec le mec étrange qui avait menacé Arion sur le terrain près de la rivière.

**M. Sharp**. Quoi ? Ce jeune délinquant a récidivé ? C'est bien le même, n'est-ce pas ?

**Bailong**. J'en suis pratiquement sûr mais je sais plus comment il s'appelle l'autre En même temps, il était tellement marquant ce type, pff…

**JP**. C'était pas Rocky la Terreur son nom ?

**Bailong**. C'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler ? Pas étonnant que je l'ai oublié, tellement c'est ridicule…

**Victor** et **Jade** aiment ça.

**M. Sharp**. Mmh, il faudra passer au niveau supérieur en terme d'avertissement puisque la dernière fois ne semble pas avoir suffi…

**M. Swift.** Parce que vous êtes vraiment allé menacer ce type ? Quand est-ce que la loi va se rendre compte qu'un ballon de feu envoyé dans la gueule de quelqu'un, c'est un acte répréhensible ?

**Bailong**. En même temps, si ça permet de se débarrasser de Rocky la Terreur…

**Gabriel**. Attendez, quel rapport avec le chat que vous avez adopté, Tezcat et toi ?

**Victor**, **Jade** et **dix** **autres** **personnes** aiment ça.

**Bailong**. Déjà, on ne l'a pas adopté. On l'a recueilli jusqu'à lui trouver un maître.

**Riccardo**. C'est ce qu'ils croient tous… puis ils ne trouvent pas de maître, s'attachent à l'animal qu'ils ont recueilli et se décident à le garder.

**Arion** aime ça.

**Arion**. Woah, tu en parles si bien, capitaine ! Comme si tu en avais déjà fait l'expérience.

**Gabriel**. C'est le cas. Comment crois-tu qu'il ait autant de chats ?

**Arion**. Donc ça veut dire que Tezcat et Bailong vont garder le chat qu'ils ont trouvé ?

**Bailong**. Non. J'affirme qu'on le donnera. Je ne suis pas une animalerie ou une pension pour animaux. Puis, concernant le rapport entre Rocky la Terreur et le chat… Là encore, c'est une longue histoire. Sans doute pas logique.

**Tezcat** aime ça.

**Jade**. En même temps, déjà qu'il y a un imbécile qui s'appelle Rocky la Terreur dans cette histoire…

**Victor**, **Gabriel** et **trois** **autres** **personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Allez, voilà un des plus grands chapitres des Élèves de Raimon Go, sans que je ne l'ai prévu ! En vrai, j'en suis assez contente car je craignais qu'il ne soit trop court. Et grand (court) retour du seul OC pour le moment, Rocky la Terreur. Ne vous en faites pas, il reviendra sans doute. Je sais que vous aimez déjà cet OC si profond et si… euh… bon, d'accord, il sert juste à se faire martyriser. Il faudrait que je le développe plus quand même parce que là, son pathétique est assez attristant…**


End file.
